Familia, amigos, intriga o ¿amor?
by Allissha
Summary: Ranma y Akane deberán sobrellevar las diferentes situaciones de su vida. Su familia queriéndolos juntar, sus amigos queriéndolos separar. Cuando el amor toque con más fuerza queriendo ser liberado y todo se convierta en un campo de batalla ¿ganarán la guerra o serán vencidos?
1. Rutina

Abrió la ventana de su habitación con brusquedad, estaba molesta, _- cada_ _día la misma rutina_- pensó con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía realmente increíble que su prometido se lo tomara todo a la ligera, ¿porque no podía simplemente ver las cosas con mayor seriedad?, después de todo ya no eran unos niños, si bien era cierto que aún eran muy jóvenes, pero no eran niños. ¿Qué no podía comportarse de acuerdo a su edad?, ya tenían dieciocho años, porque simplemente no maduraba.

Suspiro pesadamente sobándose la sien, había tenido una semana realmente difícil y su prometido no le ayudaba con su actitud tan infantil. Siempre molestándola a cada oportunidad, no importaba cuanto pudiera golpearlo, parecía no aprender nunca. Se preguntó, cuando tendría un momento de paz, pues ya no había día en que no despertara de mal humor. Pero, ¿como no hacerlo? Cualquiera que tuviera que aguantar a un prometido y una familia como la de ella, estaría igual de hastiada. Eso sin contar a un trio de locas acosándola a cada oportunidad.

Pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que tenía que soportar a diario. Todo se había complicado desde aquel día. Hacía varios meses que ya no podía disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad, si es que se podía llamar tranquilidad tener que soportar a los locos que la rodeaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, de solo recordarlo le molestaba, el lio que se había armado sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Por un momento pensó que se casaría con él, pero el muy idiota lo había arruinado todo. Lo peor no había sido eso, sino lo que vino después. Fuero las peores tres semanas. Ya no podía dormir tranquilamente ni bajar la guardia ni un segundo, a la primera oportunidad era atacada por ese trio de locas. Ranma la había tenido que defender más de una ocasión, eso era algo que realmente le molestaba, tener que depender de él…era tan humillante. Aunque con el paso de los meses la situación había cambiado, distaba mucho de ser normal nuevamente.

–Si no fuera tan cobarde – masculló moviendo la cabeza negativamente – estoy segura que si las enfrentara, todo sería diferente.

Desde que su boda había sido arruinada, la situación había cambiado: en el instituto no la dejaban en paz, todo había comenzado nuevamente como en el pasado. Las cosas en el instituto habían regresado a cómo eran antes de la llegada de Ranma, las peleas por el derecho de salir con ella habían dado comienzo otra vez. Si bien era cierto que ahora era un poco más ágil, eso no ayudaba, no era que pudiesen vencerla, el problema radicaba en que la situación la tenía hastiada. Y lo peor de toda la situación, eran las otras "prometidas". Ahhhh, pero que dolor de cabeza le habían dado. No se conformaron con irrumpir de esa manera el día en que se supone se casaría, ni con acecharla como a un cervatillo durante meses después de eso. ¡No!, ahora la acosaban en todo momento; Ukyo con su cara dulce intentando ser su amiga y Shampoo invitándola a comer en todo momento. ¿Quién se tragaba ese cuento? Ella sabía perfectamente, que lo único que querían es mantenerla vigilada,¡ qué tontería! como si fuera a suceder algo fuera de lo cotidiano.

No era que le molestara llevarse bien con ellas, todo lo contrario, de hecho Ukio siempre le había agradado. El problema es que no podía simplemente confiarse, sabía muy bien que en algún momento se les ocurriría algo para quitarla de en medio y si bajaba la guardia lo podría lamentar. Era difícil tener que vivir como un soldado en la batalla, metida siempre en una trinchera esperando que el bombardeo diera comienzo. Pero que más podía hacer, después de todo ellas solo luchaban por algo que creían les debía ser correspondido, las comprendía aunque no aprobará el método en que lo hacían. Después de todo, no se puede obligar a nadie a querer a la fuerza, ella lo sabía por experiencia propia. Y algo que le quedaba muy claro hasta ese momento, es que debería de estar siempre lista, ya que sin duda alguna, el amor es una guerra donde en cualquier lugar o en cualquier momento se fija el campo de batalla.

Se colocó su ropa de entrenamiento, debía despejar su mente, y nada mejor que entrenar un poco. Bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió al dojo, definitivamente eso haría para recuperar sus ánimos y la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

Abrió la puerta del dojo y se quedó de una pieza, hacía días que Nabiki les había prohibido la entrada alegando que tenían que hacer unas reparaciones, pero nunca se imaginó que fueran de esa magnitud.

– Akane – escucho la voz demandante de su hermana, se giró para verla. Nabiki sostenía entre sus manos una calculadora y un rollo, que si no se equivocaba, eran los planos – creí haber sido específica nada de entrenamiento hasta que el dojo esté listo, no quiero que arruinen todo nuevamente.

–Nabiki – le hablo achicando los ojos y recalcando su nombre fuertemente – se supone que el dojo debió estar listo desde la semana pasada, te ha tomado más tiempo del que habías planteado, no puedo seguir entrenando afuera.

– Se lo dije a Ranma y te lo digo a ti, las reparaciones están costando demasiado, y cómo fueron sus amigos los que causaron este desastre, ustedes pagaran las consecuencias…por cierto, me deben 5,000 yenes por las reparaciones – dijo sin más preámbulo, agitando la mano como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuese cosa de todos los días.

– ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo! – exclamó exaltada –, tú fuiste quien invito a toda esa manada locos. Además, creo recordar que obtuviste grandes ganancias con nosotros ¿o me equivoco? La boda y el dojo estarían perfectamente bien si tu no los hubieras invitado – estaba furiosa, le era inconcebible la forma de actuar de su hermana.

– Creo que deberían solucionar sus problemas de pareja, estas muy estresada – Nabiki era astuta, le había dado la vuelta a la situación. Había cambiado el rumbo de la conversación. Ahora miraba a Akane con una sonrisa traviesa, clara muestra de que algo se le había ocurrido para hacerle pasar un mal rato y así poder divertirse un poco –. El hecho de que la boda no se haya llevado a cabo, no significa que no puedan seguir como antes. Yo diría que hasta deberían de estar mejor. Después de todo son prometidos.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – miro a su hermana con furia, su aura comenzaba a elevarse, tenía la sensación de que Nabiki estaba llevando la conversación más allá de lo que ella podía tolerar. Nabiki tan solo sonrío victoriosamente, Akane estaba entendiendo perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle, coloco las manos en la cadera y la miro con malicia. Como le divertía ver a Akane a la defensiva, ahora entendía porque a Ranma le gustaba hacerla enojar. Y pensar que llego a creer que el joven era masoquista. Como no notarlo antes, era divertido ver la cara que ponía su hermana menor cuando estaba furiosa.

– Creo Akane, que ha quedado más que claro que lo que hagan para nosotros estará muy bien. Papa y tío Genma los apoyan, sería una buena manera de canalizar toda esa furia que tienes ¿no crees? Después de todo es algo natural y realmente saludable. Estoy segura que ambos lo disfrutarían mucho – sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, en serio Nabiki sabía cómo incomodarla –, podemos ir de compras, estoy segura que Ranma estaría más que encantado con la cantidad de lencería que podrías ponerte. ¡Es mas! podemos pedirle que nos acompañe – golpeo la palma de su mano ante su idea que le parecía fantástica, a lo cual Akane la miro como si no la conociera – así tú le modelarías y escogeríamos algo con lo que ambos estén de acuerdo. Aunque eso le quita la gracia, no podrías sorprenderlo – aseguro llevándose una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa.

– ¡Estás loca! – grito indignada, no sabía si enfurecerse o correr a su habitación por la vergüenza. Desde que casi se había casado meses atrás, su hermana no había dejado de decirle cosas tan bochornosas, eso sin contar a los padres de ambos. Hasta Kasumi había apoyado a su tía con la ridícula idea de que ambos durmieran en la misma habitación. Y como olvidar el bochornoso mal entendido en el centro comercial ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que se encontrarían con sus hermanas y la madre de Ranma al salir de la librería? ¿a quién se le ocurre colocar una tienda de lencería junto a una librería?, ese día no había cenado para poder evitar las miles de insinuaciones que le habían estado haciendo durante todo el resto del día, y aun así no había podido evitar que la molestaran en el desayuno – ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo haría algo así con ese pervertido?

– No me digas que no lo habías pensado – Nabiki se llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo sorpresa e inocencia – tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Ranma que opina al respecto…

– ¿De qué debería opinar? – Akane palideció al escuchar la voz de su prometido detrás de ella. Se quedó completamente inmóvil sin saber exactamente que hacer – ¿Akane?¿hay algo que deba saber? – Ranma miro a ambas mujeres con curiosidad, no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento, pero si lo habían mencionado, solo podía significar que era algo que le incumbía a él.

– Le decía a Akane que deberíamos ir de compras, estoy segura que si se compra algo bonito te agradaría. Conozco una magnifica tienda en el centro comercial a dos locales de la heladería ¿la recuerdas? Aquella que esta junto a la librería – Ranma sintió su cara arder, en esos momentos estaba seguro que había superado el color de su camisa. Para empeorar su suerte recordó lo que se había imaginado ese día antes de encontrarse con las mujeres Saotome-Tendo. Pero como evitarlo si la tenía junto a él en ese momento, y cuando vio aquel conjunto, no pudo más que imaginársela a ella portando aquel exuberante vestuario. Se maldijo interiormente por traer a su memoria un recuerdo como ese en esos momentos. Nabiki miro ambos jóvenes y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Como se divertía con esa situación, eran tan predecibles y fáciles de colocar en una situación tan bochornosa –. Vaya cuñadito, veo que no te ha desagradado para nada la idea. Supongo que ya lo habías pensado ¿no?

–Yo…yo…–Ranma se había quedado sin palabras, se sentía realmente nervioso y abochornado. Si Akane le propinaba uno de esos golpes que normalmente le da cuando la hace enojar, sabía que lo tenía bien merecido. De hecho era una idea tan tentadora para salir de ese momento tan embarazoso.

–Me voy para que se pongan de acuerdo, estoy segura que Ranma podría orientarte muy bien acerca de qué modelo comprar –, Nabiki sonrió satisfecha, había logrado su objetivo. Como extrañaría a esos dos, pero ya se las arreglaría para poder molestarlos seguido. De eso no cabía duda.

–Es-te…A-ka-ne... – Ranma no sabía que decir o que pensar, Nabiki lo había dejado en una situación de la que no sabía cómo salir. Levanto levemente la mirada y la vio ahí parada, inmóvil. Sintió su aura y le pareció de lo más extraña, era una extraña mezcla entre coraje, furia, nerviosismo, vergüenza y algo que no pudo detectar con exactitud, pero que le era muy familiar.

–Se nos hacer tarde – fue lo único que ella dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia el interior de la casa. Ranma la observo con extrañez y desconcierto, había esperado un golpe, pero no esto. Se rasco la cabeza confundido y comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la casa, paso frente a los integrantes de la famila Saotome-Tendo, quienes lo miraron de una manera extraña, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Decidió no tomarle importancia, lo mejor sería tomar un baño y darse prisa o llegarían tarde.

Akane entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer deslizándose por la misma. Definitivamente, cada día era la misma rutina. De una u otra forma, siempre terminaba en medio de las insinuaciones de su familia o como en este caso había sucedido, de Nabiki. Se llevó las manos a la cara frotándosela lentamente, aun se sentía abochornada, un extraño calor se había apoderado de ella. Sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de recuperar la postura, se puso de pie, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Debería de darse prisa, aun le faltaba la rutina diaria en el instituto.

Se metió a la bañera y cerró los ojos, nada mejor que un relajante baño de agua caliente. Después de todo, no había logrado entrenar, pero no importaba en esos momentos. Se sumergió mas hasta que el agua casi alcanzo su nariz y se quedó así por un largo rato, se sentía tan bien, tanto que comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de quedarse así y evitarse tantos inconvenientes.

La voz de Kasumi la saco de sus pensamientos, se incorporó y resoplo frustrada. Se puso de pie, tomo la toalla y se envolvió con ella, lo mejor sería apresurarse, cuanto antes se librara de todos esos locos mejor. Busco su ropa dispuesta a vestirse y no la encontró, de repente, cayo en la cuenta, de que había estado tan distraída por lo sucedido anteriormente, que no se encargó de ese "insignificante detalle". Se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándola con la palma, ahora tendría que salir del baño tan solo con la toalla puesta. No quedaba de otra, no podía quedarse ahí, podría ser peor si a alguien se le ocurriera ocupar el baño. Estaba segura que con la suerte que últimamente tenía, algo sucedería dejándola expuesta nuevamente ante esos locos que se llamaban su familia. Solo rogaba que todos ya se encontraran desayunando.

Abrió la puerta decidida, cuanto antes mejor, así se evitaría cualquier otro momento bochornoso. Pero al parecer, no era uno de sus mejores días, todo lo contrario, parecía que ese sería el peor de todos. Frente a ella se encontraba Ranma con una toalla en el cuello, el cual la miraba desconcertado y asustado. Ella lo miro asustada, no pensó encontrárselo de esa manera.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a moverse. No era la primera vez que estuviesen en esa situación, pero no esperaban que en esta ocasión sucediera, no con lo ocurrido con Nabiki en la mañana.

Sus ojos se perdieron mutuamente, haciendo esa conexión tan especial que ambos tenían, en esos momentos el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existían ellos y nada más que ellos. Escucharon la voz de Kasumi llamarlos nuevamente, ambos pestañearon saliendo del trance en que se encontraban. Akane frunció el ceño y cerro los puños.

– ¿Qué miras? – pregunto amenazante, Ranma sintió su aura expandirse con furia.

– ¿Quién querría mirar a una chica tan fea sin atractivo? – él se había puesto a la defensiva nuevamente, ocasionando que la furia de Akane se incrementará.

– ¡Pervertido! – exclamo furiosa enfrentándolo

– Marimacho – le rebatió el acercando su rostro más al de ella.

Akane apretó los puños, se sentía furiosa, estaba dispuesta a golpearlo por insultarla de esa manera, pero la voz de Nabiki la detuvo.

– Si se van a besar, sugiero que lo hagan de una vez. Si rompen algo con sus ridículas discusiones les costara 2,000 yenes a cada uno – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, ambos se quedaron paralizados, definitivamente, ese sería un largo día. Sin embargo, Nabiki se detuvo antes de bajar llamando la atención de los prometidos –. Oye Akane, esa es una mejor idea – dijo señalándola–. Mucho mejor que lo que íbamos comprar ¿verdad Ranma?

Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente, Akane empujo a Ranma apartándolo a un lado y se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de matar a su hermana mediana. Si, esa sería una excelente idea.

Por otro lado, Ranma sacudió la cabeza y se introdujo en el baño. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó del lavamanos, respiro profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Definitivamente, debería aprender a controlarse frente a su prometida, o se daría cuenta que no se equivocaba al llamarlo pervertido. Si, un pervertido, era la forma en la que el mismo se veía desde un par de meses atrás. Desde aquel incidente en el centro comercial, en el que se la imagino de esa manera y se dio cuenta que ya no la veía como antes. Ahora su prometida, comenzaba a despertar un extraño interés en él, algo que iba más allá del amor que sentía por ella, algo que le estaba siendo más difícil controlar.


	2. ¡Oh, cruel vergüenza!

¡Oh, cruel vergüenza!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminó su baño, el cual le había costado más tiempo de lo que parecía. Tomó la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, caminó lentamente acercándose al espejo, se miró por unos segundos haciéndose una mueca de desagrado a sí mismo, realmente se veía muy mal. Hizo un gesto negativo, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Llevaba más de media hora metido ahí tratando de calmarse, de apaciguar esos extraños pensamientos que nublaban su razón, pero nada parecía funcionarle. Su cerebro parecía trabajar por sí mismo, recreándose, una y otra vez en esa imagen.

Maldijo su suerte por enésima vez, ¿cómo se le ocurría a su terca y obstinada prometida salir así? – _Tonta – _masculló mordiéndose los labios. Si ya de por sí le costaba mantener sus pensamientos a raya cuando la tenía cerca, ¿cómo esperaba ella que no le afectara verla de esa forma?

¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Salir del baño con tan solo una toalla cubriéndola ¿Acaso quería volverlo loco?

¡No! Ella no tenía ni la más ligera idea de lo que ocasionaba en él. De eso estaba seguro. No quería ni imaginar la serie de golpes que ella le daría por su atrevimiento, si se enteraba de la clase de pensamientos que despertaba en él. Si tan solo él, ya tenía ganas de matarse a sí mismo por pensar en ella de esa forma.

¡Entonces! ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle ella? Un escalofrió lo recorrió desde la punta de los dedos, hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo con tan solo imaginarlo. Estaba seguro, que con tan solo uno de esos "cariñosos" y dolorosos golpes de su prometida, llegaría a China. ¡Ya podía sentir el dolor en cada uno de sus huesos!

¡Oh!, pero que tentadora era esa idea, pensándolo bien, esa podría ser la solución a su pequeño problema.

–Ja, como si fuera a funcionar – se dijo con desánimo. Olvidaría todo en ese momento, ¡eso que ni que!, era infalible. Pero a la primera que a ella se le ocurriera sonreírle, estaría perdido nuevamente –. Esa sonrisa – dijo sonriendo tenuemente. Estaba seguro que ella sabía lo mucho que a él le gusta verla sonreír. Cualquiera se daría cuenta si lo observara con atención cuando la está mirando.

Suspiró pesadamente… ahí, iba de nuevo, como si fuera una película, vio las imágenes pasar por su cabeza: su sonrisa, la forma en que ella le habla cuando no está enojada, el brillo de sus ojos cuando se emociona, lo hermosa que se ve cuando se sonroja, lo mucho que le gusta verla cuando entrena…resopló frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y deslizándolos con fuerza por el cuero cabelludo. Una vez más volvía a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso, sus pensamientos estaban saliéndose nuevamente de control.

Se preguntó cuanto más aguantaría esa situación, ya llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien, si seguía a ese ritmo, estaba seguro que explotaría. Cada vez le costaba más controlar no solo sus pensamientos, sino también sus acciones. Sin duda, llegaría el momento en que cedería ante sus impulsos y solo Dios sabe lo que podría suceder. ¿Cómo era posible que esa imagen lo persiguiera hasta en sus sueños? No entendía la razón por la que le afectaba tanto, si no era la primera vez que la veía así, de hecho, la había visto con menos que una toalla. Sonrió para sí mismo. Cómo olvidarlo, apenas acababan de conocerse y ya la había visto de esa manera. Aunque en ese momento no le prestó importancia, solo le había parecido linda. Claro, omitiendo el hecho que ella se enojó mucho al descubrir que era un hombre.

Pero ahora, le parecía más que linda, aunque no lo admitiera…. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, reprochándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante una situación como esa, por albergar pensamientos que lo colocaban en la escala más alta de un pervertido, por dejar que la sola imagen de ella lo descolocara de esa forma y doblegara sus habilidades de artista marcial.

Si, sus habilidades eran precarias en esos momentos. Eso lo noto al enfrentar a Ryoga, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él lo atacó por sorpresa, si tan solo Ryoga hubiera puesto un poco más de esfuerzo, estaba seguro que le hubiese ganado en ese instante. Era necesario buscar una solución a su problema o seguro todos se darían cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que ella ocupara toda su atención de esa manera?

Movió la cabeza negativamente, ¿a quién quería engañar? Siempre le había llamado la atención su prometida, pero nunca había tenido esa necesidad tan obsesiva de tenerla tan cerca, de protegerla, de cuidarla, de querer sentirla entre sus brazos, de querer probar aquellos labios que moría por besar, casi desde que la conoció. Ese par de labios que ella le había negado en aquella obra de Romeo y Julieta que interpretaron juntos…justo cuando creyó que ella lo besaría…gruño con molestia, le había molestado tanto que lo engañara de esa forma….pero, si tan solo ella no lo pusiera nervioso.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, debía dejar de pensar en ella. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de su viaje con su padre, pero no funcionó. Decidió recurrir a lo que él más detestaba, los gatos. Retrocedió asustado con tan solo pensar en ellos, en el terror que le causan. ¡Cómo detestaba a esos felinos!

Todo parecía estar funcionando de maravilla, esa fobia parecía hacerle olvidar todo lo relacionado sobre Akane Tendo. Pero que equivocado estaba.

La imagen de ella saliendo del baño, envuelta en una toalla que solo le cubría los senos y la mitad de sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, lo asaltó de nuevo. No entendía como podía tener esa imagen tan fresca en la memoria, cada detalle de sus facciones, de su cuerpo, su cuello…

– Su cuello – dijo en voz baja, se apoyó de la pared con una mano y con la otra apretó fuertemente el puño, miró fijamente un punto de la baldosa, y volvió a maldecir su suerte por traer a su mente el recuerdo de una parte la anatomía de su prometida, que últimamente le llamaba la atención de una forma tan cruel.

Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de olvidarlo. Cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza, y sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente su cerebro había comenzado a fabricar las imágenes que había estado intentando sacarse desde aquel incidente.

– Tres días Ranma, han pasado tres días – se reclamó a sí mismo –. Eres un Saotome, un artista marcial. No es posible que no puedas olvidarlo. Un gran artista marcial no se deja vencer por una tontería como esa.

Su respiración estaba siendo tan descompasada, tanto que sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier instante. Uff, ¡pero cuanto calor estaba haciendo en ese lugar!

Desesperado se aventó dentro de la bañera, sumergiéndose completamente, intentando ahogar su fértil imaginación. El agua aún estaba tibia y eso no ayudaba mucho. Definitivamente, le iba a ser difícil controlarse, pero debería de aprender lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario, tendría muchos problemas…serios y dificultosos problemas, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Apretó el puño y frunció el ceño decidido, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Salió de la bañera, estaba decidido, ganaría esa batalla, costase lo que costase.

Abrió la puerta del baño, confiando en que ese sería un mejor día. Nada podría arruinarlo, estaba seguro que no sería vencido nuevamente por su debilidad hacia su prometida. Lucharía contra sí mismo y ganaría. Una sonrisa de victoria se instaló en su rostro, respiraba seguridad y confianza.

¡Pero que equivocado estaba!

– Vaya cuñadito, veo que está lloviendo a cántaros dentro del baño – escuchó la voz de Nabiki sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó confundido. Nabiki lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona, casi al punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Hacía días que Ranma actuaba extraño, pero esto rebasaba todas sus expectativas, ¿a quién se le ocurría entrar a bañarse y salir de esa forma?

– Deberías haber llevado un paraguas – dijo señalándolo. El bajó la mirada observando lo que Nabiki le mostraba.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó molesto. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que en el momento en que se lanzó a la bañera, no se había dado cuenta que había terminado de vestirse. En ese momento solo estaba tratando de apaciguar el calor que sentía, a causa de esos bochornosos pensamientos que lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo; y por ende, ni su lógica, ni su cordura estaban en guardia. Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta que se metió a la bañera con ropa. Definitivamente se había equivocado, su día distaba mucho de mejorar.

Nabiki lo miró por unos segundos tratando de ahogar la risa que insistía en salir, pero no pudo más, se echó a reír dejando salir una sonora carcajada, que atrajo la atención de la mayor de las Tendo.

– Pero Ranma, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto con curiosidad al verlo todo mojado.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Ranma ¿por qué estas todo mojado?, ¿Acaso el día de hoy está lluvioso? – pregunto el patriarca Tendo, sobándose los ojos y dejando salir un gran bostezo.

– Cariño ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó su madre asomándose preocupada. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo tanto le era extraño ver a su hijo de esa forma tan temprano.

– No se preocupe tía – dijo Nabiki tratando de disimular la risa – Ranma solo sintió un poco de calor y decidió tomar un baño.

– ¿Calor? – Preguntó confundida la señora Saotome, parpadeó un par de veces antes de afirmar lo que era obvio para todos en ese momento –. Pero si estamos a cinco grados.

Nabiki solo sonrió sagazmente. La escena le parecía realmente divertida.

– Tía, hay cosas, que aun estando en un congelador dan mucho calor. ¿No es así Ranma? – preguntó Nabiki con malicia. La señora Saotome la miro confundida, a lo cual esta simplemente sonrió y chasqueó los dedos –. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no le hablamos a Akane para que te ayude con "esas cosas"?, estoy segura que lo haría con gusto. Después de todo, no puedes solucionarlo tú soló, necesitas su ayuda. Y es mucho mejor que imaginárselo ¿no crees?

– Nabiki tiene razón muchacho– apoyó el señor Tendo – Kasumi, llámala.

– Esa es una buena idea hijo – apoyó la señora Saotome entendiendo el punto de la mediana de las Tendo –. La práctica es mejor en todo, no solo en las artes marciales.

Ranma estaba cada vez más rojo, permanecía estático, sin decir ni una sola palabra. No podía creerse, que esa situación le estuviese pasando a él.

– Déjenme en paz – gruñó molesto el joven artista marcial, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Se sentía tan avergonzado, que se había quedado sin palabras. No solo eran su padre y el señor Tendo, sino también su madre y Kasumi. ¡¿Es que el mundo no podía estar más loco?!

Se preguntó, cómo es que su familia podía ponerlo en situaciones tan bochornosas como esa, porqué simplemente no podían dejarlo en paz. No era mucho pedir ¿o sí?

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer, posteriormente fijaron su mirada en la mediana de las Tendo.

–Todo marchando de acuerdo al plan – dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacía su padre. Kasumi la miro con reproche, a lo que ella contestó mudamente encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole la importancia al asunto. La mayor movió la cabeza negativamente, en señal de total desapruebo hacia la actitud de su hermana mediana. El señor Tendo asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad entregándole a la joven un abultado sobre blanco.

Hola gente bonita, gracias a todos (as) por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leerme. Se los agradezco mucho. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es relativamente corto, pero decidí que era mejor así. Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido una semana muy atareada, y la edición no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

* * *

**Eve**: muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ha significado mucho para mi tu opinión, tu sinceridad me ha sido de gran ayuda. Tenías razón, con mi estado de ánimo no era un buen momento para editar, , gracias por hacérmelo ver amiga.

**Allison**. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que esté capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por haberte animado a leer.

**Gaiasole**: Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Eleniak**: He tomado en cuenta tu comentario, y no me molesta para nada. Todo lo contrario, te lo agradezco, porque de cada crítica constructiva se aprende algo nuevo, y en mi caso me recuerda cosas que se supone ya sabía, pero que he ido olvidando.

**Rusa**: Hola. Si creo que lo sabes jeje, por mucho que Ranma quiera esconderlo no puede. Te agradezco por tu Review, a ti es a una de las personas a las que agradezco mucho sus comentarios. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte antes, pero me ayudaste a mejorar, muy pocas personas te hacen ver los errores, pero cuando lo hacen se agradece, por lo tanto, te doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

P.D. Soy terrible para responder comentarios.

**97pupi**: Sí que lo es, jeje. Akane lo ha llamado tantas veces así que no pude evitar la tentación de volverlo uno. Gracias tu comentario.

**KarinaD**: Creo que eso la hace única, y al final algo bueno tiene que salir de todas sus locuras ¿no crees? Gracias por comentar.

**Always mssb**: tienes razón pobres, no es fácil para ellos tenerla cerca, pero no sería divertido sin ella. Gracias, me alegro que te haya parecido divertido.

_Chicas, a todas ¡mil gracias! por sus comentarios. Un beso a todas._


	3. Cásate conmigo

Hola gente linda, después de un largo tiempo, aquí les dejos el siguiente capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente, no cuento con mucho tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

* * *

****** Cásate conmigo ******

El amor, no puede ser visto por los ojos, solamente con el corazón.

Lo que yo siento por ti, no es amistad

Lo que yo quiero de ti, tu aun no me lo das.

Mira, mírame, pero no me mires con tus ojos,

Mírame con tu alma, mírame con tu ser

Mira mas allá, de lo que puedes ver.

ºººººººººº

—Comenzaremos con la siguiente fase del plan — informó la mediana de las Tendo, observando a su padre y su tío, enfrascados en una más de sus partidas de Shōghi—. Ya están listos.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó el patriarca Tendo, dejando a un lado su partida y enfocando a su hija, momento que Genma Saotome, supo aprovechar muy bien, cambiando la partida a su favor. Nabiki, observó la situación con una sonrisa maliciosa, agradeciendo ser precavida, al traer consigo la cámara de video. Sacaría ventaja de ese movimiento, eso era seguro.

Seguidamente asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida, en respuesta a la pregunta formulada por su padre. Estaba más que segura, llevaba mas de dos semanas observando a la pareja. Se había tomado su tiempo para estudiar cuidadosamente la situación. Cada detalle, cada gesto. Había cuidado cada punto de la investigación, incluyendo a las "prometidas" del joven, y pretendientes de su hermana. Se había tardado más tiempo del que se había planteado, pero bien había valido la pena, su estrategia estaba lista, ya sabía muy bien como manejaría la situación. Ya podía visualizar las cuantiosas ganancias que tendría. Si tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias, todo saldría como esperaba, sería el mejor negocio que haya realizado en su corta vida.

—Completamente —, respondió con tranquilidad, sentándose del lado izquierdo. Ambos patriarcas asintieron con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Nabiki pudo divisar un extraño brillo en los ojos de su padre. Eso no significaba nada bueno, si ella no intervenía, ellos arruinarían todo. Pero no lo permitiría, ya se había equivocado una vez, y aunque había obtenido buenas ganancias, pudo haber sido mejor —. Pero de ninguna manera deberán intervenir —, dijo sosteniéndose con ambas manos del tablero, arruinando por completo la partida de los patriarcas—. Seguiremos con el plan. Tal y como lo hemos hecho desde el principio.

Su padre la observo fijamente por unos segundos, ella le sostuvo la mirada firmemente, dejando muy en claro, que cuando Nabiki Tendo quería algo, lo conseguía. Tenía un gran negocio entre manos, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Vio a su padre con rostro serio, inclinar levemente la cabeza antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo — dijo, finalmente derrotado. Tenía la firme intención de intervenir y acelerar el proceso, pero cuando Nabiki lo miraba de esa forma, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Al menos, no sin que le costara unos "cuantos" Yenes, dejando sus bolsillos vacíos en por lo menos un mes—. ¿Cuándo? — fue la escueta pregunta formulada por el patriarca.

—Pronto. Akane, aún se resiste un poco, pero nada importante—, dijo guiñando un ojo. Sabía que su hermana menor era terca y orgullosa. A simple vista, no daba ningún indicio de que le afectara en lo más mínimo la situación. La había puesto en diversas ocasiones, en situaciones comprometedoras e incomodas, tanto en el instituto como en la casa Tendo, pero nada parecía afectarle más allá de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que le afectaba todo, solo había que observar más atentamente para darse cuenta que solo se trataba de orgullo. Akane evitaba a toda costa, que alguien se enterara de su debilidad por su prometido, todo era mera apariencia, y eso le agradaba a ella, eso era bastante bueno para sus futuras ganancias. Sin quererlo, Akane participaría por si sola en sus planes.

— No intervengan, comenzare con los preparativos inmediatamente —, ambos padres asintieron, ella sonrió complacida, poniéndose de pie. Sus planes no podían marchar mejor de lo que ya iban, se había dado cuenta, que la voluntad de su hermana pequeña, se encontraba en un punto de quiebre, solo era cuestión de tiempo, unos días tal vez, con un poco más de tira y afloja, estaba segura que terminaría cediendo sin darse cuenta—, esto será realmente interesante. Muy divertido —, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Saotome, esta vez todo será diferente—, señaló con entusiasmo el señor Tendo, con los brazos cruzados, viendo a su hija mediana desaparecer por la puerta. Sabía bien, que si alguien podría lograr que sus planes se concretaran, sería Nabiki.

—Tiene razón, Tendo, no se nos pudo haber ocurrido un mejor plan —, asintió su amigo, reacomodando nuevamente el tablero, para reanudar su partida. Ambos se miraron fijamente, estallando seguidamente, en una sonora y vergonzosa carcajada llena de emoción.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—, pregunto Akane, ingresando en compañía de Ranma, ataviada con su uniforme del instituto. Ambos patriarcas palidecieron ante la sorpresiva presencia de los herederos, sabían bien, que si se enteraban de sus planes, todo estaría arruinado. Akane los observo escrutadoramente, sabía que si sus padres reaccionaban de esa manera, algo estarían tramando. Con una mano golpeo el tablero enérgicamente, revolviendo nuevamente las piezas de shōgi** —, **¿y bien?— preguntó enérgicamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—No sucede nada, ¿no es así Saotome?— buscó el apoyo de su amigo, de forma nerviosa.

—Por supuesto Tendo—. Genma Saotome, estudiaba la situación de manera sigilosa. Paseo la mirada por el salón, buscando una forma de escape, en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Por qué será que no les creo? —, preguntó Ranma, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Papa?—Akane comenzaba a impacientarse, sabía muy bien que algo tramaban, podía sentirlo. Aunque también, sabía que nada obtendría de sus padres, sea cual sea que fuese el motivo de su extrema alegría, no le dirían nada, pero estaba completamente segura, que tenía que ver con ella y su prometido. La pregunta era ¿Qué era lo que estaban tramando? Suspiro resignada, podía pasarse el día entero interrogándolos, y al final, no obtendría absolutamente nada. Bastaba con que su tío se convirtiera en panda, y su padre se hiciera al loco, saldrían de viaje, y la dejarían furiosa y agotada, sin haber obtenido nada —. Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde— ordenó a su prometido, Ranma asintió con la cabeza, la siguió lentamente, no sin antes echarle una mirada amenazante a ambos hombres

La pareja de prometidos, caminó, como todas las mañanas rumbo al instituto. Ambos iban en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Ranma podía observar a su prometida desde la cerca, sabía muy bien, que ella tendría sus propias conclusiones, siempre había sido así. Hasta el sospechaba de las intenciones de sus padres. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía, un repentino interés por saber lo que ella pensaba?, era una pregunta que se hacía desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Qué piensas que estén tramando?— preguntó, mirando de reojo a su prometida.

—No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar —contestó decidida, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que manejaran su vida a su antojo, tenía una corazonada de lo que podrían estar ocultando y estaba dispuesta a detenerlos—. Estoy segura, que tiene que ver con otra boda.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?— preguntó incrédulo —, podría ser cualquier otra cosa. Podría no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró extrañada, hacia un tiempo que Ranma actuaba de una manera extraña, y ese día no era la excepción. Era extraño que no le rebatiera sus conclusiones, y tampoco la insultara o molestara. Sacudió la cabeza reanudando su camino, seguro seria su imaginación.

— Es difícil no saberlo, siempre se trata de nosotros —, respondió con seguridad. Ranma, dejó de seguirla, se llevó las manos a la cabeza enterrando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, meditó por unos instantes, para después saltar de la cerca y colocarse junto a ella. Tenía que hacerlo, debía preguntar, aunque no estuviera muy seguro.

— ¿Tan malo sería?— preguntó confundiéndola totalmente.

— ¿Eh?—, lo miró interrogante, no entendía a qué se refería exactamente con esa pregunta —, ¿Qué cosa?,¿no entiendo?

—Casarte —, afirmó como si nada y sin dejar de mirar al frente, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera nada importante. Akane disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, haciendo que él caminara por delante. Él notó como su compañera se iba quedando atrás, pero aun así, no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por reducir la velocidad para que ella lo alcanzara.

— ¿Ca-casarme?, Ra-Ranma… ¿t-te encuentras bien? — preguntó reaccionando de golpe, retomando nuevamente el paso, e intentando darle alcance. Esa pregunta la había descolocado totalmente, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, tampoco sabía con exactitud, a que se estaba refiriendo su tonto prometido —. Creo… que no he entendido tu punto —, habló lo más rápido que pudo, sin expulsar del todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— Eso —, agregó él mirándola de reojo. Acomodó las manos en sus bolsillos, en realidad estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso, había comenzado a pensar, que preguntar no fue una muy buena idea. Ahora, se encontraba en una situación de la que no sabía cómo salirse. Apretó los puños, analizando la situación unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar, y seguir metiéndose en algo en lo que no sabría cómo reaccionar, fuere cual fuere la respuesta. Los temores estaban asaltando su testarudo corazón, pero ya no había marcha atrás, él quería saber, su curiosidad era más fuerte —_ya comenzaste, por una vez, no lo arruines —,_ se regañó a sí mismo —. ¿Sería tan malo casarte conmigo? —, soltó de manera rápida como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Akane abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, pestañeo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

— _No es posible. ¿Acaso él…..? No…no puede ser, debe ser una broma—, _pensó para sí misma, llegando a la conclusión de que su prometido quería burlarse de ella. No podría estar hablando en serio, no después de lo sucedido en su no concluida boda.

—Por supuesto, somos amigos —, contestó con firmeza. Ranma, apretó los puños con fuerza tensando su mandíbula. Respiró profundamente, antes de voltear a verla con una sonrisa.

—Sí, somos amigos. ¿Por qué arruinarlo?, sería una tontería —, dijo tratando de sonar lo más firme posible. No podía creerlo, por primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, le hablaba sinceramente, y decía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ella no le creía.

—_Pero que novedad Saotome—_ pensó irónicamente. Ella siempre había sido así, cuando él le dice una verdad, ella no le cree. Pero cuando él miente, entonces si le cree, y como en toda ocasión que ese suceso ha ocurrido, ella termina golpeándolo. Frunció el ceño, no habría remedio, debía continuar con su rutina de siempre. Decidió, que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar como en tantas ocasiones había hecho.

— Es un alivio escuchar eso —, dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, sería terrible tener que casarme con una chica tan fea como tú, que además no sabe cocinar, es muy poco femenina, y no es nada amable. ¿Te imaginas la clase de vida que llevaría?, sería terrible —, recalcó las últimas palabras, haciéndola enojar —, moriría de hambre. Además de que sería siempre golpeado por una chica casi hombre.

Sintió el aura de su prometida elevarse, estaba más que enfadada, podía sentirlo. Sacudió las manos delante, tratando de calmarla.

—A-A-kane—, tartamudeó del susto. Se dio cuenta de lo enfadada que se encontraba, por lo que suspiró de manera casi imperceptible, eso dolería más que otras veces.

—IDIOTA, ASÍ QUE SERÍA TERRIBLE—, le gritó enfadada —, TE VOY A MOSTRAR LO TERRIBLE QUE SERÍA.

—No te enojes…somos amigos… ¿recuerdas?—, estaba asustado, esa reacción solo significaba que el castigo por parte de ella, sería terrible.

— ¿Amigos? — estaba furiosa. ¿Qué si eran amigos?, ¿Qué si lo recordaba?, ¡pero por supuesto que lo recordaba! Se preparó para golpearlo, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Decidió, que lo mejor sería darle un giro a las cosas, lo haría pagar de otra forma.

Inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, expulsándolo de manera lenta. Se acercó a su prometido, y le sonrió de una manera, que él inmediatamente comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno, estaba en problemas y lo sabía.

—Tienes razón Ranma—, dijo sonriendo, y comenzando a caminar a su lado nuevamente—, somos amigos—. Él se quedó pasmado, Akane no había reaccionado como era costumbre, no sabía que sucedería, pero no podía confiarse. Comenzó a seguirla emparejando sus pasos con los de ella, pero manteniéndose a la defensiva, la miró de reojo, la observó con un semblante inexpresivo, y de vez en vez, ella le sonreía con dulzura.

—_Ahora, sí que estoy en problemas —, pensó preocupado. _

— ¿Qué clase de amigos somos, Ranma?

— ¿Eh? —, esa pregunta no se la esperaba, así que tampoco, sabía que contestar en esos momentos, estaba pisando un terreno peligroso y totalmente desconocido. Tenía que escoger bien sus palabras, tal y como se escogen los pasos al caminar en un campo minado, y eso precisamente era esa situación, un campo minado. Sabía muy bien, que lo que dijera sería decisivo, si escogía las palabras incorrectas, ella explotaría como si hubiese pisado una mina—. ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó completamente nervioso.

—No seas tonto —, contestó dulcemente y con entusiasmo — ¿Qué clase de amigos somos? De los que confían…de los que se conocen nada más…de los que pueden hablar de lo que sea, de los que comparten una sola cosa en común — colocó su mano en su babilla de manera pensativa, antes de volver a hablar — de los que se ayudan, de los que pasan el rato nada más…

—Buenos amigos —, dijo interrumpiéndola.

—Entonces, es de los que se dicen de todo, confían mutuamente y se ayudan —. Recalcó ella.

—Mju — la escrutó tratando de llegar a una conclusión, pero ella parecía tranquila, no demostraba absolutamente nada —. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Akane.

—Solo digo, que si somos buenos amigos, podemos confiar el uno en el otro, como confidentes.

Él, la miró extrañado sin decir nada, no entendía hacía donde quería llegar.

Ella sonrió complacida ante el silencio de su prometido, estaba segura que ese juego que habían iniciado sería divertido.

— Creo…creo que deberíamos comenzar a contarnos cosas…como amigos…digo —. Él la miro confundido — ¿Recuerdas cuando te convertiste en gato por primera vez?— Ranma asintió con la cabeza, como olvidarlo, ella se había enojado mucho por algo que él no recordaba. Aun así, seguía sin entender lo que su prometida estaba tratando de hacer —. Fue mi primer beso — continuó de forma rápida.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, deteniéndose bruscamente, trago saliva aún sin creerse lo que ella le había confesado. Definitivamente estaba en problemas, sea lo que fuere que su prometida estaba tramando, él no podría manejarlo —A-A-ka-ne…

— ¿Recuerdas la obra de Romeo y Julieta? — Continuó ella, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar —, desearía no haber usado la cinta.

Ranma no contestó, esa información era demasiado, estaba comenzando a sudar frio. Se preguntó, hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar, para hacerlo sentir abochornado.

— También, me hubiese gustado tomarme la píldora del amor que dura veinticuatro horas, y haberte mirado a ti —, dijo sin más preámbulo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Ahora, sí que no sabía que estaba pasando. Quería entender, porque Akane le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas.

— A-Akane, ¿p-por qué haces esto? — preguntó, mirándola asustado, ella solo le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Somos amigos, Ranma…buenos amigos — le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él, haciéndolo retroceder un poco—, los amigos se ayudan ¿recuerdas?, a veces hacen cosas como esas, solo por ayudar.

— ¿A-a-yudar…? — Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de forma picara, estaba logrando su venganza, lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso y asustado. Considerando que su prometido era un cobarde, y jamás se atrevería a tocar a una chica, su reacción le era divertida.

— No tiene nada de malo, me estarías ayudando a aprender cosas que no sé —, comentó, decidida a continuar con ese juego. Se acercó lentamente a él, colocando sus manos en la mejilla masculina, moviéndolas tímidamente, pero derivando en una suave y placentera caricia, incluso para ella. Aunque lo negara, le gustaba más que nada, el contacto que estaba teniendo en esos momentos con su prometido. Pero, eso era irrelevante en esos momentos, decidió que debía concentrarse en molestarlo y nada más que eso.

Ranma la miró contrariado, estaba completamente congelado, no sabía qué hacer. Y para empeorar las cosas, las manos de ella en su mejilla no ayudaban, estaba luchando contra sí mismo, dos partes de él, se estaban enfrentando en ese preciso momento. Por un lado, su parte tímida, la que no lo deja actuar cuando se encuentra con ella y piensa demasiado las cosas; y por otro lado, esa parte oculta que quisiera tomar sus impulsos y dejarse llevar, haciendo realidad sus más ocultos anhelos hacia su prometida.

La guerra interna estaba siendo difícil, sus impulsos estaban comenzando a ganar, debía detener toda la situación o estaba seguro que no se podría contener, y entonces, sí que ella lo mataría.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme, Ranma? —, le habló en un susurro, de una forma tan suave, y un tonó de voz que jamás le había escuchado, ella estaba seduciéndolo intencionalmente, y de una forma tan cruel que sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

— ¿A-a-yu-darte? — preguntó de forma nerviosa, ella le sonrió coquetamente.

— Sí, ayudarme —, respondió, metiendo el dedo índice en el cuello de la camisa del muchacho, moviéndolo lentamente hacia donde comenzaban los botones, acariciando de paso el cuello masculino, lo sintió tensarse y suspirar levemente haciendo un extraño sonido, detuvo su movimiento por unos instantes, extrañada por la reacción del joven.

El sonido emitido por su prometido era extraño, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, después de todo, ella sabía lo nervioso que él se ponía cada vez que tenían contacto, por muy leve que fuera el roce. El terminaba actuando como un loco. Siempre había sido así, se ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba y emprendía la huida, por lo tanto no era importante.

Pensó, que su reacción, podría ser debido al hecho de que ella lo estuviese molestando, así que continuo con su tarea, abrió la camisa hasta el centro del pecho del joven, acariciándolo levemente. Estaba logrando su objetivo, estaba logrando asustarlo, o al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

— Hay cosas que debo aprender y tu podrías ayudarme —, dijo sin saber lo que estaba ocasionando en su prometido.

Ranma estaba haciendo lo posible por controlarse, pero la actitud de ella no le estaba ayudando, si quería molestarlo, estaba logrando más que eso.

— Maldición Akane —, murmuró roncamente, sujetándola de las muñecas con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla —. ¿No te han dicho, que no debes jugar de esa forma? — preguntó, girándola y apoyandola bruscamente contra el muro, aun sin soltarla y asustarla en el proceso.

Separó sus manos a los lados, a la altura de los hombros de la joven, aprisionado sus muñecas entre sus manos y el áspero muro, acercó su cuerpo al de ella, pero manteniendo una leve distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Se inclinó levemente, acercando su rostro al de ella, respirando agitadamente y desesperado por controlarse, cosa que no estaba logrando.

Ella lo miró interrogante, sin comprender del todo la reacción del joven, ni lo que intentaba hacer, la había sorprendido por completo.

— ¿Así es como juegas con tus amigos? — habló repentinamente, afianzando más su agarre, debatiéndose entre un estado de éxtasis y un repentino asalto de celos —. ¿Así es como juegas con el cerdo de Ryoga? —, preguntó con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente, los celos eran más fuertes.

— No seas idiota —, reclamó exaltada la joven Tendo —, solo estaba bromeando.

— ¿Bromeando? — Preguntó incrédulo, levantando las cejas — ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que haces?

— Eso es por insultarme idiota —, gritó enfadada, él la miró como si no la conociera.

— No deberías bromear con ese tipo de cosas — gritó el joven molesto, continuando con la discusión que habían comenzado. Estaba molesto, por la situación que ella le había hecho pasar.

Ambos se miraron amenazantes, sin moverse de su anterior posición, Ranma, en ningún momento hizo amago de querer soltarla.

— Idiota insensible —, murmuró sonrojándose, haciendo que él se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. La miró unos instantes, esperando su reacción, pero ella no hizo nada, la vio quieta, mirándolo con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza, resultándole aún más atractiva, que cuando intento seducirlo a propósito para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Sus ojos se encontraron, estableciendo nuevamente, esa extraña conexión que tenían desde hace poco más de dos años. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente aproximándose hacia ella, dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

— Ni hao Airén —, escuchó una alegre y muy conocida voz, maldiciendo su suerte, antes de ser arrojado con fuerza contra el muro, producto de un cariñoso golpe, proporcionado por su muy enfadada prometida.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó enfadado incorporándose nuevamente.

— Chica ruda no cambiar, por eso no conseguir Airén — dijo Shampoo con reproche, observando al joven sacudirse sus ropas —. Airén preferir a Shampoo.

— Shampoo tiene razón, Akane, si no cambias tu carácter, nunca nadie querrá casarse contigo — agregó Ranma burlonamente, mientras la joven amazona, se abrazaba a él de forma empalagosa —. Nadie quiere a una chica ruda y sin atract….

Y no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue lanzado a un grupo de gatos, que se encontraban pasando en esos momentos.

— Idiota — murmuró una muy enfadada Akane, con los puños bien apretados, dejando atrás a su prometido y a la joven china, olvidando por completo, lo sucedido entre ella y su prometido anteriormente.

***Un par de horas más tarde, en el tejado del Furinkan.

— Eres una tonta Akane —, Ranma reclamaba al viento, recordando lo sucedido con su prometida —. No tenías por qué tirarme a los gatos….tonta —, suspiró —. Amigos, jeh — rió sin gracia, recordando las palabras de Akane —, solo tenías que decir que no querías casarte conmigo….igual que siempre…. — dijo lo último con desánimo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo tienen, ustedes dirán que les pareció : D

Les agradezco a los que se han tomado un tiempo de leer, en especial a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, apreció mucho cada uno de sus comentarios.

Sé que están ansiosas y ansiosos por saber que está tramando Nabiki, solo puedo decir, que no todo le saldrá como ella espera, sin embargo, lo que ella hará será realmente interesante.

Un beso a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. A que te sabe un beso

****** A que te sabe un beso ******

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Bésame, bésame sin miedo**

**Porque es un deseo, que con ansias espero.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pupitre, se sentía realmente incomoda. Había tenido que levantarse más temprano que de costumbre, desayunado y despertado a Ranma en tiempo record.

¿Y todo para qué? Simplemente, porque ya estaba hastiada, no se sentía con ánimos de estar peleando contra los chicos del Furinkan, y si era necesario, llegaría antes que todos al instituto para evitar las peleas matutinas.

¿Acaso, no se daban cuenta que ella no quería nada con ellos? ¡Claro que no! Nunca nadie preguntaba su opinión, solamente la creían un trofeo que se debían ganar.

— Tontos — murmuró de manera, apenas imperceptible. Ja, como si pudiera pensar en alguien más. Sabía muy bien, que no importaba cuanto lo negara, Ranma, había ocupado su corazón y sus pensamientos, y eso le molestaba. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué tampoco en sus pensamientos podía dejarla en paz? No, claro que no, si él se divertía molestándola a toda hora. Él muy egocéntrico, sería incapaz de dejarla tranquila, de no molestarla. Eso sería mucho pedir para él.

Por lo menos, le quedaba el consuelo de saber, que lo que ella sentía por él, estaba a salvo y seguro en su corazón. Que no alimentaría su ego, haciéndole saber que se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Era algo que no le diría, ni a él, ni a nadie. Era un secreto solamente de ella, del que nadie se enteraría. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

Se reacomodó nuevamente, colocó los codos sobre el pupitre, llevándose, ambas manos a las mejillas. Debía concentrarse y prestar atención. Estaban a una cuantas semanas más, para terminar el curso, debía estar lista, la universidad no sería fácil. El problema era, que hacía días que no podía concentrarse, cuatro para ser exactos. Sí, llevaba la cuenta exacta, no podía olvidarlo, y como hacerlo.

Aquel juego que había iniciado para vengarse de Ranma, le había afectado bastante. Le había costado horrores mantener la cabeza fría en esos momentos, y olvidarse de sus sentimientos. Ella, sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaría, en el momento en que decidió jugar de esa manera, pero no le importó. Aunque tampoco pensó, que le afectaría en gran manera.

— ¡Akane ¡ — escuchó la entusiasta voz de Ukio, sacarla de sus pensamientos, no se había percatado en que momento la clase había terminado —, hoy comerás conmigo ¿cierto? — Akane, la miró escrutándola cuidadosamente, ahí iba de nuevo, otro día más de vigilancia. Parecía una prisionera de guerra ante esta situación, era sumamente extraño.

Observó a su prometido por un leve instante. Ranma, se encontraba enfrascado en una amena conversación, con Hiroshi y Daisuke, sonrió levemente, regresando la mirada hacia su interlocutora. Ukio, le sonreía de una forma excesivamente amable para su gusto.

— Aquí vamos —, murmuró quedamente. Sabiendo a la perfección, lo que la joven Kuonji, estaba tratando de hacer. Ya se conocía muy bien aquella rutina: la invitaría a comer, y entablarían una conversación, en la que "sutilmente", la joven le preguntaría una de dos cosas, que ya se sabía de memoria.

Salieron del salón, dirigiéndose hacia el patio del instituto.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la sombra de aquel árbol, donde les gustaba comer. Akane, suspiró impaciente, antes de sentarse sobre el verde césped. Alisó la falda, colocando el bentō sobre ella.

— _3,2,1 ¡ya!_ —, hizo su conteo mental, justo unas milésimas de segundos, antes de que su ahora amiga hablará.

— Akane, ¿cuándo aceptaras salir? — ¡Lo sabía! Nunca fallaba, la primera pregunta estaba hecha. Todo, era únicamente un plan para mantenerla alejada lo más posible de Ranma, y también, para intentar convencerla acerca de que su compromiso, no tenía sentido. Siempre fingiendo preocupación para con ella. Suspiró resignada, habría que ser tonta para no darse cuenta, de lo que la joven Kuonji, intentaba hacer —. Estoy segura, que muchos chico querrían salir contigo. No puedes pasarte la vida esperando a Ran-chan, sabes que al final, solo una de nosotras se casara con él. ¿Por qué no seguir con tu vida ahora? Te lo digo como amiga.

— Te lo he dicho Ukio, no pienso hacerlo. Aunque fue decisión de mi padre, al final estoy comprometida con Ranma —. Contestó, llevándose los palillos a la boca —, por muy tonto que sea, no le puedo hacer eso, después de todo, es mi prometido.

— Akane, pero si tu no quieres, no te pueden obligar. Después de todo, tú no sientes nada por él y tampoco él siente nada por ti, lo sabes ¿no? — le dijo mirándola de reojo.

Ahí estaba la segunda pregunta. Al final de cuentas, que sabía Ukio, de los sentimientos que ellos tenían, si ni ella misma, estaba segura si su prometido sentía algo por ella, después de todo, nunca se lo había dicho, la única ocasión que lo hizo, el muy idiota, lo negó.

— Debo mantener el honor de mi familia —. Se sentía cansada de escuchar siempre las mismas preguntas, ya hasta se sabía de memoria las respuestas que debería proporcionar. Era, como un mal test repetitivo. No culpaba a su joven amiga, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrada. Mentiría, le mentiría a todo el mundo de ser necesario, para no tener más problemas. Ella, estaba dispuesta a casarse con él, y no solo era cuestión de honor.

— Entonces, ¿te casaras por honor? — eso era nuevo. En una de sus rutinas normales, continuarían comiendo, Ukio no preguntaría nada más, le sonreiría y la seguiría como una lapa toda la mañana. Ella sospechaba que era por miedo, miedo de saber acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el joven artista marcial. ¡Claro!, como si ella fuera a decirle algo. Por supuesto que no, solo le incumbía a ella ese asunto, a nadie más que a ella.

— ¡No dije eso! — levantó la voz exaltada, Ukio la miró detenidamente, analizándola, como intentando comprender la situación. Si estaba dispuesta a casarse por mantener el honor de los Tendo, como era entonces que no se casaría por honor; el punto de la menor de las Tendo, era algo realmente confuso —. Al final, él será quien le ponga un alto a todo y terminara con todo este disparate.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?, ¿y que si el no detiene esta locura?, ¿qué harás entonces, Akane? — Akane, apretó los puños escondiéndolos entre la tela de la falda, torció los labios en una falsa sonrisa, sin siquiera intentar mirar a su rival.

— Ya veremos — su voz sonó, serena y firme, tal y como ella había querido. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado, responder lo que su corazón quería decir!, pero para su tranquilidad, una verdad a medias bastaba. Se lo pensó unos instantes antes de rebatir la pregunta — ¿Y tú, que harás? — inquirió con curiosidad. Ukio, se limitó a mantenerse en silencio ante la pregunta. A pesar de que en su interior, sabía la respuesta, se la guardaría y seguiría luchando. Después de todo, la batalla aún no acababa. Akane, solamente sonrió ante el silencio de la joven —. ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó poniéndose de pie, sin darle la menor oportunidad de responder o siquiera pensarlo.

Ukio se levantó presurosamente y la siguió en silencio, igual que todos los días — _va una y queda una_ — pensó la joven Tendo con cansancio. Ese era el tipo de cosas, que había llegado a detestar los últimos meses.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, la situación tensa, se disipo, igual que otras veces. Hasta que llegó la hora que más le gustaba. Cuando al fin, podría pasar un momento divertido en compañía de sus amigas.

Caminó acompañada de Yuca, Sahori, Ukio y otro par de chicas de su clase, todas se dirigían hacia la pista de deportes, riéndose de las extrañas ocurrencias de sus amigas.

— Sería feliz, si un chico se me acercara, y así, sin decirme nada me robara un beso — dijo Yuca soñadoramente, juntando ambas palmas de las manos. Todas las chicas rieron.

— ¡Yo no me conformaría con tan poco! — exclamó Sayuri, juguetonamente. Dándoles la esplada.

— ¿Ah, no? — preguntaron las chicas en coro.

— ¡No! — Contestó emocionada — a mí, me haría feliz que me apresara entre sus fuertes brazos, arrinconándome contra la pared, y sin soltarme, me plantara un beso tierno y romántico.

— Eso es lo mismo, siempre terminara besándote. La sensación sería la misma — reclamaron las chicas entre risas.

Akane, sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella, mirada que se le hacía muy conocida. Giró el rostro buscando al dueño de aquellos ojos que parecían atravesarla con tanta intensidad, haciéndola sentir transparente. Y ahí estaba justamente como siempre, Ranma platicaba animadamente con sus amigos, vio como los muchachos la observaban, pero él parecía impasible, prestando atención únicamente, a lo que ellos decían. Sonrió sin ganas, se lo había imaginado todo.

— Mejor preguntémosle a Akane — sugirió Yuca, ante la controversia que se había desarrollado—, después de todo, ella es la que tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Las chicas asintieron emocionadas, plantándose repentinamente, frente a la joven Tendo. Esta, la miró sin comprender. Se había perdido toda la conversación, por tan solo una tontería. Sonrió nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

— Dinos Akane, como es mejor: ¿qué te roben un beso repentinamente, así de la nada o que te aprisionen contra la pared, evitando que te marches y te bese?

Ella se ruborizó avergonzada ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo se supone que les contestaría, algo que no sabía? después de todo, a que sabía un beso él, si jamás la había besado. El único beso que Ranma le dio, fue en su estado gatuno, ¡ni siquiera contaba como beso! Aunque, el último incidente con su prometido, antes de la interrupción de Shampoo, era muy similar a lo que l es estaba preguntando, pero sin beso. Se reconoció a sí misma, que le había gustado mucho esa reacción, ruborizándose aún más, si es que eso era posible. Rió nerviosa, Ukio sonrió aliviada, ellos nunca habían tenido contacto, y eso le daba una oportunidad con él joven.

— Yo...yo... Me tengo que ir —, dijo de manera rápida, emprendiendo la huida hacia la pista. Las chicas rieron. Akane, era una egoísta, que no quería compartirles lo que había sentido, ante tan exquisita experiencia.

Ranma, a lo lejos observaba los movimientos de su prometida, desde que la había visto llegar en compañía de sus amigas, no le había quitado los ojos de encima un solo momento. Apenas, alcanzo a disimular antes de que ella lo descubriera, mirándola. Pero no podía evitarlo, de vez en vez, él levantaba la mirada observándola mientras reía con sus amigos, sonrojándose en todo momento. En verdad lo volvía loco.

— Hey, tortolitos —, escuchó la voz de Nabiki, saliendo casi de inmediato de su letargo, Akane se acercó al ver a su hermana.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Akane con indiferencia, colocando las manos en las caderas, siendo consciente, de que su hermana aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para molestarlos.

— Tranquila hermanita — contestó pícaramente —, no me digas que te has puesto nerviosa, por la forma en que Ranma te mira.

— ¿D-De que estas hablando?, no estoy mirando a nadie — rebatió molestó, el joven —. Dime, ¿quién en su sano juicio?, la querría mirar a ella.

Apuntó, señalando a su prometida. Akane, se sintió ofendida. Es verdad que no la estaba insultando, pero le molestaba en gran manera la exagerada reacción de su prometido.

— ¿Qué esta insinuando? — lo interrogó molesta, acercándose mucho más a él. Nabiki sonrió, una riña entre los dos estaba dando inicio. Esta era su oportunidad.

— Ya, ya, tranquilos —, les habló suave y despacio, acercándose a ellos, colocando una mano en la espalda de cada uno, abrazándolos de esa manera, a ambos —, Vengan aquí, les diré algo importante — les hizo una seña con la cabeza, incitándolos a colocarse a su altura, en un afán de decirles un secreto. Ellos, confiados se acercaron a la joven, la cual les paso sus brazos por el cuello —. Ranma, ya sabemos que no te gusta mirar a Akane, por lo menos, no mientras alguien te ve.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó, Nabiki, solo sonrió ante esta acción por parte del joven. Sin permitirle incorporarse.

— Es verdad —, aseguró con certeza — y también sabemos que tu molestia, Akane, se debe a que mueres porque Ranma, acepte que te mira y siente algo por ti.

Akane, iba a rebatir lo que su hermana había dicho, pero, apenas y pudo alcanzar a divisar un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Intentó reaccionar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Nabiki, ejerció fuerza en los chicos, haciendo, que ambos rostros se juntaran, quedando sus labios pegados.

Ambos, se quedaron completamente estáticos, sin reaccionar, y sin el más mínimo intento de separase. Los había sorprendido. Nabiki, se había aprovechado de que se encontraban distraídos y con la guardia baja, facilitándole, llevar a cabo plan.

Sonrío burlonamente, dando unas suaves palmadas en la espalada de los jóvenes, comenzando a alejarse lentamente.

— Así está mejor —, dijo triunfal— fue muy fácil. A este ritmo, pronto podré disfrutar de las ganancias — susurró lo último.

Algunos alumnos, rieron y silbaron ante la situación. Todos murmuraban, y las chicas se acercaron a AKane, emocionadas, por "el beso, que su prometido acababa de darle". Se separaron sonrojados, totalmente avergonzados.

Nabiki, se detuvo un instante, y se giró observando a los jóvenes.

— Por cierto, casi lo olvido—, les gritó desde su posición —. Solo venía a decirles, que le digan a Kasumi, que llegare tarde. Debo ir a ver a un amigo.

Se despidió con la mano, tarareando como una niña pequeña, que acababa de hacer una inocente travesura.

Akane, apretó los puños furiosa, incrementando su aura. Sentía, unas inmensas ganas de matar a su hermana.

— Pero vaya atrevimiento Saotome — dijo Daisuke acercándose a Ranma —, no era necesario que presumieras de esa manera.

El joven, lo fulminó con la mirada, para segundos después, mirar de reojo a su prometida.

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Sé que me he demorado nuevamente, pero como siempre, el tiempo no ha sido mi amigo. Este capítulo, me ha dado mucho más trabajo de editar, no porque sea complejo, sino más bien, porque lo he escrito a través del móvil, haciendo como resultado, tener que corregir, la gran cantidad de faltas de ortografías e incoherencias.

Con respecto al capítulo, ya sé lo que me van a decir, eso no conto como un beso, pero me pareció divertido, ver a Nabiki, jugándoles una mala pasada. Esta situación, solo hará, que llegado el momento del tan ansiado beso, sea mas divertido.

Nuevamente, agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios (always mssb, Nora, cjs, mire2006, elena 79, sofii brindis, Erza chan, CHIQUI09) y a los que me leen también.

Gracias a mi amiga Eve, porque siempre está animándome a continuar escribiendo, a pesar de la difícil situación a la que he tenido que enfrentarme desde hace poco más de tres semanas y de la que aún no salgo. Gracias amiga.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, prometo que esta vez, sí actualizare pronto.

Un caluroso abrazo, de parte de su amiga Cristal.


	5. Celos

****** Celos******

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tomo el pupitre arrojándolo con fuerza sobre su prometido, delante de la mirada atónita del profesor y sus compañeros. Ranma, se incorporó sobándose la cabeza. Su prometida sí que pegaba fuerte, no se equivocaba al decir que era una chica ruda, pero; a él le encantaba, se henchía de orgullo al saberla poseedora de tal fuerza, pero no se lo diría, ¡claro que no!, primero estaba su orgullo de artista marcial.

El profesor, los llamó a ambos, dándoles una gran y bien merecida reprimenda, ante las risas y burlas de sus compañeros. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

— Mi clase, no es el lugar indicado para sus peleas de novios —, dijo el profesor indignado—, les sugiero compostura jóvenes o reprobaran la clase. Ya después, tendrán tiempo para sus extrañas discusiones de pareja, pero por el momento, ambos al pasillo.

Apenas había pasado un par de horas desde el último castigo, y ya se encontraba castigada nuevamente. ¿Cómo esperaba el profesor que ella se comportara, si Ranma insistentemente había decidido molestarla? ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar siquiera, que ella y el joven Saotome eran una pareja? ¿Acaso estaba loco?, ¡No, ni loca sería la novia de un egocéntrico insensible!

— Idiota — murmuró quedamente. Le molestaba mucho, el hecho que él la comparara con Shampoo — ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que ella tiene mejores piernas?

Gruñó repentinamente molesta, ante lo último. Su fructífera imaginación, había decidido proyectarle imágenes poco decentes de su prometido y la joven amazona.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —, preguntó confundido el joven artista marcial.

— TÚ, GRANDÍSIMO PERVERTIDO —, lo señaló con el dedo empujándolo y elevando la voz con furia. Él solamente se limitó a mirarla confundido, sin poder objetar absolutamente nada —. Le has visto, ¡lo sabía! eres un pervertido, por eso te gusta tanto.

— ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?, NO SOY NINGÚN PERVERTIDO — reclamó molesto, sin entender absolutamente nada, e imitando el tono de voz de su adorado tormento.

— ¡Has estado con Shampoo, eso lo explica todo! — exclamó dolida.

El joven, trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su prometida estaba enfadada, gritándole que era un pervertido, que la había visto, que había estado con Shampoo, que eso explicaba todo. Su cerebro estaba trabajando como nunca antes, tratando de entender todo, uniendo todas aquellas frases; hasta que de repente, comprendió lo que ella se estaba imaginando que él había hecho con la bella amazona.

— ¡¿Qué?!— se sorprendió, ante la inherente acusación de su prometida —. Rayos — masculló por lo bajo, frunció considerablemente el ceño, acercándose a ella para enfrentarla —, pero que demonios estás pensando, ¿acaso me crees capas de….?

— Descarado —. Sintió una dolorosa bofetada atravesar su rostro, después de aquel grito de reclamo, seguido de una serie de golpes y un buen baño de agua fría.

La ahora femenina Ranma, maldijo su suerte y su gran bocota, ¿acaso no podía quedarse callado y evitar hacer esos comentarios? Definitivamente, ella se había imaginado lo peor de él. Ahora, se preguntaba como solucionaría tal malentendido.

Se incorporó dispuesto a seguirla, debería solucionar todo este embrollo. Ya había tenido suficiente con unos cuantos días de indiferencia por parte de la joven, todo a causa del incidente que ocasiono Nabiki. Gracias a esa acción por parte de su cuñada, su prometida lo había evitado avergonzada, durante cuatro días.

— A eso, ni siquiera se le puede llamar un beso —, murmuró para sí misma la hermosa pelirroja, en un tono decepcionado.

Esa era la razón por la que se había propuesto molestarla tanto ese día. Si bien era cierto que habían terminado castigados más de una vez, pero para él, había valido la pena. Lo que nunca pensó, era que su desesperado intento por llamar su atención se saldría de sus manos.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, había sido un tonto al decir aquello. Debió haber imaginado que su prometida no se lo tomaría nada bien.

—Idiota, ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo peor de mí? — gruñó con molestia y un deje de tristeza en la voz, saltando entre los tejados. Definitivamente, debería ir en su búsqueda. Ya se encargaría de solucionar ese malentendido, que al final de cuentas él mismo había ocasionado.

* * *

Akane, dio una vuelta por el parque, intentando calmarse. Estaba muy molesta, en su interior no sabía con exactitud, si las cosas habían pasado como se las había imaginado o solamente era un cruel engaño de su propia imaginación. Y eso, era lo que más le molestaba. Se sentía frustrada al saber que no tenía la respuesta que buscaba.

Suspiró resignada, Ranma, la estaba desquiciando a propósito. No entendía, que veía él de divertido en estarla molestando todo el tiempo.

— Eres un tonto inmaduro — dijo con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía enojada, estaba segura que si lo veía en ese momento, lo golpearía nuevamente —. Después de todo, a mí que me importa lo que haga y con quien lo haga.

Ahí iba de nuevo, en vez de calmarse se estaba enojando aún más.

— Es el colmo Akane, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con Ranma? — se regañó a sí misma, analizando por un instante la causa de su enojo. Se preguntó, que sentido tenía seguir molesta, él ni siquiera se encontraba ahí para poder desquitarse — no me importa, que haga lo que quiera.

Apretó el puño decidida, no dejaría que le afectara nuevamente. Suficientes problemas ya había tenido como para acarrear con uno más. Levantó la mirada recuperando su ánimo con una pose de orgullo, le demostraría que no le importaba lo que él había dicho.

— ¡Akane! — escuchó a alguien llamarla. Extrañada, se dio la vuelta para poder ver al dueño de aquella voz, que la había llamado con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ryoga! — exclamó feliz, al divisar a su amigo. El joven Hibiki, sonreía entusiastamente apresurándose a acercarse a ella. Tan solo se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente, le alegraba inmensamente volver a verlo —, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

— S-si, ha pasado bastante — afirmó nervioso llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras reía bobamente. No se habían visto desde que casi le ganaba a Ranma unos meses atrás, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pudiese pasar, al parecer no podía evitar ponerse nervioso delante de ella— Akane — habló con tanta seriedad, que Akane lo miró extrañada. El joven, estaba tratando de controlar su nerviosismo — dime una cosa, ¿Qué estás haciendo en Osaka?

— ¿Osaka?, pero Ryoga, estamos en Nerima —contestó resignada. Ryoga, no tenía remedio, su orientación al parecer siempre sería la misma.

— ¿Ah sí? — rió avergonzado, colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza.

— Me alegra que estés aquí — le sonrió dulcemente.

— A-Akane — susurró nerviosamente — ¿ha-hablas en s-serio?

— Por supuesto — el joven Hibiki le devolvió la sonrisa emocionado, se sintió inmensamente feliz de que la joven pensara en él. Su imaginación voló llevándolo al límite, imaginándose a una muy triste Akane susurrando su nombre, acongojada y preocupada; extrañándolo mientras observaba el horizonte con una fotografía de él en sus manos. Derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por su ausencia —. Ranma, se alegrara de verte —, pronuncio la joven repentinamente con una sonrisa sincera.

Su emoción se había ido tan rápido como llego, ahora, lo que sentía era una gran desilusión. Sonrió desanimado ante la ingenuidad de la chica Tendo y su propia precipitación a reaccionar con anticipación ante las cosas.

Unos pocos metros detrás de ellos, una hermosa joven con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, los observaba atentamente. Había encontrado a su joven prometida, en el preciso instante que Ryoga la había llamado. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como esperaba. Dio un potente golpe en la corteza del grueso árbol que lo guarecía, llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó la joven Tendo extrañada. Ryoga sonrió satisfecho, había detectado la presencia del joven artista marcial, que aunque lo busco con la mirada, este ya no estaba. Por supuesto que no se quedaría ahí, no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Akane, que la había seguido y que los celos lo estaban matando—. Ya me estoy imaginando cosas —. Murmuró desilusionada, viendo sus esperanzas hacerse pedazos. Suspiró de manera imperceptible, ¿para qué hacerse ilusiones?, el muy tonto de seguro estaba con Ukio, o lo que es más con shampoo. Frunció el ceño por un instante, para después relajarse y sonreír con dulzura al joven que tenía frente a sí — ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar?

El joven asintió con timidez, dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Había notado la reacción de Akane, llegando a la conclusión; de que si la joven estaba enojada con Ranma, esta sería su oportunidad.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia el dojo Tendo, seguidos muy de cerca de una astuta y muy furiosa pelirroja.

— ¿Ryoga? ¿A dónde vas? Es por aquí — señaló Akane, al darse cuenta que el joven se dirigía en dirección contraria a la de ella.

— ¿Eh? — Ryoga la miró confundido, dándose cuenta de su despiste. Rió nervioso, ante lo evidente de su falta de orientación.

— Vamos — le dijo ella, sin prestarle mayor importancia al asuntó. El joven, la siguió totalmente agradecido por su amabilidad.

Ambos, se enfrascaron en una muy amena y divertida conversación, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a Ranma.

— ¡Oh, mi hermosa chica de la trenza! — Escuchó una voz muy conocida, que tomó a Ranma por sorpresa — ¡no has soportado estar todo este tiempo sola sin mí!

— ¿Pero qué…? — Se quejó por el efusivo abrazo que estaba recibiendo — ¡Kuno!

— No tienes que esperar más, mi hermosa Diosa, aquí me tienes para poder deleitarte de mí… — un fuerte golpe proporcionado por la joven artista marcial, la hizo soltarla sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar.

— Idiota pervertido — gruñó una muy molesta Ranma, sacudiéndose las ropas, sintiendo como se le había erizado la piel por tan desagradable contacto.

Buscó a su prometida con la mirada, pero ya no estaba. Gracias a la intervención de Kuno, la había perdido de vista. Eso hizo que su furia se incrementara, le molestaba inmensamente, saber que se encontraba en compañía de Ryoga.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dirigirse al dojo, después de todo, es a donde la pareja se dirigía. Comenzó a alejarse, saltando a toda prisa por los tejados. Sintiendo, como los celos lo consumían.

—Ya llegue — se anunció alegremente la menor de las Tendo, al ingresar a su hogar, seguida de Ryoga.

— Pero mira nada más, P-chan está de visita — Ranma se encontraba apoyado del marco de la puerta, su voz denotaba ironía y enojo.

— ¿P-chan? — Akane, paseo su vista por la sala buscando a su mascota. Ranma, miró amenazante a Ryoga, el joven, por un momento se entraño ante la extraña mirada de su amigo/rival. Esta vez había algo en su mirada, algo que no pudo descifrar. Si bien, siempre se había puesto celoso de verlo junto a su prometida, esta vez había algo más que no pudo entender.

— Esta justo detrás de ti — sonrió con malicia.

— ¿A quién crees que llamas P-chan? — se quejó Ryoga encarándolo.

— Vamos cerdito, no te enojes — le respondió pasando junto a él —. Ojala siguieras perdido — le susurró molesto, abandonando la sala.

— Ranma, no es gracioso. No deberías molestar a Ryoga — le gritó una muy enojada Akane.

— Akane, ahora ¿Por qué es el alboroto? — preguntó Nabiki al entrar —. Vaya, vaya, pero sí es, Ryoga — dijo maliciosamente —. Esto se pondrá muy divertido.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — preguntó Akane mirándola con desconfianza. Sabiendo de antemano, que su hermana algo tramaba.

— ¡Ryoga! — la castaña, saludó efusivamente al joven, ignorando a su hermana menor —. Justo la persona que quería ver. Tú y yo, hablaremos de negocios.

— ¿Nabiki? — Akane resaltó su nombre enojada.

— Tranquila Akane, no te lo voy a robar — dijo con picardía — solo me lo prestaras un momento. Tengo unas ideas realmente interesantes, en las que creo que Ryoga podría ayudarme muy bien. A menos que…— se acercó a su hermana sonriendo maliciosamente — te preocupe que te lo quite. ¿No es así hermanita?

— No digas tontería — dijo cruzándose de brazos — Ryoga, es un invitado. No creo que debas aprovecharte de él de esa manera.

— Bah — agitó las manos, dirigiéndose hacia Ryoga y restándole la importancia a las palabras de Akane —, tranquila. Yo me encargó de atender a tu invitado. Tú atiende a tu prometido, los dos están muy estresados. Deberías ver el genio que se trae el día de hoy —, tomó a Ryoga de la mano, arrastrándolo en dirección al dojo. El joven Hibiki, se había quedado sin habla, dejándose manejar al antojo de la mediana de las Tendo. El comentario de Nabiki, le había hecho sonrojarse furiosamente.

Apenas habían avanzado unos pasos, cuando Nabiki se giró a verla con malicia.

— Ese paquete es para ti — le dijo señalando una pequeña bolsa de papel sobre la mesa —. Les ayudara a bajar su estrés. Deberían aprovechar que nuestros padres salieron y Kasumi se encuentra haciendo las compras, por nosotros no se preocupen, no los molestaremos.

Nabiki, soltó una carcajada. Akane, la miró extrañada mientras se alejaba con Ryoga. Frunció el ceño, definitivamente, algo no andaba muy bien. Nabiki tramaba algo, pensó que debería tener cuidado, su hermana actuaba raro últimamente.

Se acercó a la mesa, y de manera desconfiada tomó la bolsa entre sus manos, la abrió lentamente, sacando con mucho cuidado su contenido. Se extrañó al darse cuenta, que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era una hermosa tela en color lila.

— ¿Cómo se supone que esto nos ayudara con el estrés? — dijo observando con curiosidad la tela que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada. Admiró lo bonito y suave que era, sin percatarse de lo que realmente se trataba.

La extendió con mucho cuidado, abriendo la boca repentinamente sorprendida, ante la prenda que se había revelado ante sus ojos. Sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza que la invadió en esos momentos, al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

— Me las vas a pagar Nabiki — murmuró avergonzada.

— Ak-Akane — escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado suavemente, lo cual la hizo palidecer bruscamente — ¿q-que…ha-haces?

Levantó la mirada, solo para observar que Ranma, se encontraba mirándola atónito, sin poder evitar observar la llamativa prenda.

— Ra-Ran-ma — tartamudeó sin poder reaccionar. Bajo la mirada y observó la prenda que sostenía entre sus manos y que su prometido miraba con interés, se trataba de un hermoso baby doll color lila, hecha a base de un fino encaje transparente. Reaccionó bruscamente ocultándola con rapidez dentro la bolsa.

Un furioso sonrojo, invadió al par de prometidos. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose nerviosamente y sin decirse nada. Nabiki, había logrado su propósito, ahora ambos se encontraban en una situación realmente incomoda.

* * *

— ¿D-de que estas hablando? — preguntó confundido.

— Es fácil — respondió la castaña con una sonrisa —. Tú solo tienes que dar clases aquí, en el dojo y yo me encargaré de que tengas una cita con mi hermanita.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — preguntó el joven aun sin creerse, lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Vamos Ryoga, son solo negocios — dijo Nabiki, manteniendo su sonrisa. Las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Ryoga, había aparecido en el momento perfecto, para darle el empuje necesario a su plan, dejándole de paso un buen porcentaje de ganancias extras. Se sintió satisfecha, sus planes cada vez iban mejor. Quien diría, que al tomarse su tiempo esta vez, le dejaría mejores y jugosas ganancias. Solo tenía que seguir moviendo las piezas a su favor y todo saldría como ella esperaba — Tú ganas, yo gano. Además, podrías aprovechar muy bien este tiempo, para estar cerca de Akane.

El joven Hibiki, pareció dudar un instante, pero sonrió soñadoramente. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Se quedaría en el dojo Tendo, donde tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de Akane, en su forma humana.

Nabiki sonrió, la diversión apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Hola a todos, solo me queda pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso. He tenido unas semanas realmente difíciles. Aparte del exceso de trabajo, he tenido que estar al pendiente de mi pequeña hija que lamentablemente, hace poco más de un mes, se me ha puesto muy mal. Así, que ya se imaginaran, entre las idas y venidas del hospital y mi trabajo, no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para por fin terminar la edición.

A partir de ahora, esperando que todo marche mejor, espero poder estar actualizando más seguido.

Eve, gracias por tolerar mis locuras amiga.

Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, en verdad aprecio mucho su opinión (chiquita, ResaS, always mssb, elena 79, akarly, Erza chan) y a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer.


	6. Akane tiene una cita

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo mas. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

******* Akane tiene una cita *******

**. . . . . . . .**

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se sentía frustrado. No podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Recordaba cada detalle, su rostro, su mirada, esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba de una manera tan excéntrica, su aroma. Cerró los ojos deleitándose de ese maravilloso recuerdo. Cuanto le había encantado verla así, con ese vestido que la hacía parecer un ángel. Se veía realmente hermosa y era algo que por mucho que negara abiertamente, no podía negárselo a sí mismo. ¿A quién engañaba? ¿Cuántas veces le había llamado fea marimacho? Uhhh, infinidad de veces, pero era una mentira, una cruel mentira. Él lo sabía ¿Cómo no saberlo si a él le parecía de lo más hermosa? Si tan solo con verla sentía que la respiración le fallaba, que su mundo cambiaba con tan solo una de sus bellas sonrisas. Maldita hechicera que lo había hecho caer en ese cruel embrujo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe estampando su puño sobre el tejado. La teja crujió agrietándose ante el impacto. Se sentía frustrado, molesto. Él era Ranma Saotome, ¿Cómo era posible tener una debilidad como aquella? Si tan solo ella le hubiera dicho lo que esperaba oír, pero no, ella tan solo le había repetido lo que él ya sabía. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo decir dos palabras?, él ya se había sincerado, ¿acaso no era suficiente?

Como le hubiese gustado oírla decir aquello. Era cierto que él no se lo había dicho en la mejor de las situaciones, pero al final, había sido sincero con ella. Se puso de pie con la agilidad de un felino. Aceptaba que fuera también su culpa, si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso y le hubiese confirmado lo que ella escucho ese fatídico día, estarían casados. Ella sería la señora Saotome y él estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que era suya. Que nadie podría quitársela.

Pero en cambio, ahora se encontraba de mal humor, esperando a que ella volviera de su paseo con Ryoga.

— Estúpido cerdo — mascullo cegado por los celos. También era cierto que era su culpa, pero como quería que se quedase callado cuando ella intento que se comiera lo que había cocinado, si tan solo ella lo hubiese probado primero, se daría cuenta del horrible sabor que tenía. Pero al contrario de todo, le había golpeado y había aceptado tener una cita con Ryoga ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto que eso ocasionaba en él?

Bajo de un solo salto, iría a buscarla. La obligaría a regresar si fuese necesario. Después de todo era su prometida, solo él tenía el derecho de invitarla salir…claro, si es que tuviera el valor.

— Vaya cuñadito, los celos te están matando — se giró buscando a la dueña de esa voz. La vio allí, apoyada del marco de la puerta, mirándolo con suspicacia, acechándolo –, por mil yens puedo decirte a donde fueron.

— ¿A quién le importa saber a dónde fueron?, solo es una marimacho y un cerdo. No es algo que me preocupe – ahí estaba, otra vez su orgullo. Camino lentamente, paso junto a Nabiki sin mirarla. No le daría el gusto de verlo vulnerable ante la situación — ella puede salir con quien se le dé la gana, es algo que no me incumbe.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto — aseguró tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

— Claro — dijo irónicamente, observando al joven artista marcial adentrarse en la casa—. Ya veremos—. Sonrió. En serio le estaba resultando divertido hacer rabiar a Ranma.

El joven artista marcial, se metió a su habitación, tan solo, para proceder a salir por la ventana. Simplemente, no podía quedarse esperando. Por su cabeza, pasaban mil imágenes desagradables en donde su prometida y su amigo, eran los protagonistas. Sentía una presión muy grande oprimirle el pecho con tan solo pensarlo.

¡No, no lo permitiría! No estaba dispuesto a permitir que se la quitaran; era suya, su prometida, su futura esposa, la futura madre sus hijos, el único que podría tenerla entre sus brazos, el que la besaría y la tendría a su lado para siempre. Apretó los puños decidido y acelerando el paso; los encontraría y evitaría a toda costa lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo entre ellos. No le permitiría estar con Ryoga, claro que no, nadie le ganaba una batalla y mucho menos, una donde el premio era la que le robo el corazón.

Desde que Ryoga se había quedado en el dojo, él ya no tenía un momento de tranquilidad. Se sentía amenazado en todo momento.

El joven Hibiki, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar con ella, evitando así, los pocos momentos de continuidad que antes tenían. Durante el día, Ryoga, siempre estaba junto a ella en su forma humana, desplazándolo a él en todo momento. Y durante las noches, dormía con ella en su forma de P-chan, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre. Ya no podía dirigirle la palabra, sin tener al joven de por medio.

— ¡No lo voy a permitir! — dijo con el ceño fruncido, dejando ver en sus palabras; la frustración, la ira y los celos que lo consumían en todo momento—. Ya veras, no te quedaras con ella. Es mi prometida —. Sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento y terminaría cometiendo una locura.

Recordó, que toda esa situación se había debido a su propia estupidez.

Flash back

— ¿A dónde van todos? — preguntó ingresando a la sala. Observó a su padre en compañía del señor Tendo, ambos con una mochila de viaje.

— Tienes tanta suerte, Ranma — le dijo Haposai alegremente.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? — no entendía nada.

— Si yo tuviera una prometida como Akane, sería muy feliz — expresó su padre.

Eso le dio desconfianza, sus sentidos se alertaron, algo no andaba nada bien. Decidió, que lo mejor sería hacer lo que todos, huir, porque eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

— Ranma — escuchó la voz de su prometida llamarle alegremente, dejándole muy en claro, que ya era demasiado tarde para su estrategia de escape. La miró detenidamente, sostenía una bandeja con ¿comida? ¡No podía ser posible!, no lo había visto venir.

Todos, incluyendo a la propia Kasumi, aprovecharon esa distracción de los jóvenes para ponerse a salvo de la comida de la joven. No estaban dispuestos a enfermar. Después de todo, el único que debería comer aquello, debería ser su prometido.

— Puedes sentarte — le dijo con una radiante sonrisa que lo dejo hipnotizado por unos instantes —. Creo que hoy, seremos solo tú y yo —, terminó de decir con el ceño ligeramente fruncido Ranma, miró a su alrededor, estaban completamente solos. Lo habían dejado a su suerte. Sintió el sudor recorrer por su rostro, estaba perdido. Aquella situación, le costaría por lo menos tres días en cama —. No tienen remedio, huyen de mí como si fuera a envenenarlos— dijo con un deje de tristeza — a lo que el joven, tan solo enarco una ceja.

— No tengo hambre — espetó cruzándose de brazos.

— Ranma, no empieces — dijo ella entregándole un plato de arroz, o eso parecía, si le quitaban el extraño color a quemado que tenía—. Hago esto, para que estemos bien… ya han sido suficientes tres semanas, casi no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin discutir.

Ante ese argumento, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ella tenía un muy buen punto. Se limitó a sonreírle y tomar lo que ella le estaba dando.

Akane, sonrió complacida.

No le quedaba de otra, si quería tenerla cerca, debería de comer lo que ella evidentemente había preparado para él. Miró el contenido de su plato con desconfianza, no podría decir que se viera tan mal, pero tampoco podría decir que el sabor fuera bueno. Observó lo que parecía ser pescado, o eso era lo que él pensaba que era, no estaba muy seguro.

Suspiró, lo mejor sería pasar de ese momento.

— ¿Lo probaste? — Preguntó de manera desconfiada, a lo que Akane, tan solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente — ¿Cómo pretendes, que he de comer algo que ni tu misma has probado?— le increpó.

— No esta tan mal — se defendió comenzando a enfadarse.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de ello? — rebatió enfadado. Soltando su plato sobre la mesa.— pruébalo—. La reto

— ¿Qué?— lo miró confundida.

— Solo digo, que deberías de probar todo lo que cocinas. Como pretendes que yo sea el primero en probar su horrible sabor —. La encaró, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

— Idiota — le respondió levantándose de su lugar. Ranma la imitó—. Yo que me he preocupado en hacer algo para ti…

— ¿Quién te lo pidió? — se acercó a ella, ya se encontraban peleando nuevamente. Pero para él, en esos momentos, eso era mejor que comer lo que ella había preparado.

— Insensible — le gritó enfadada.

— Admítelo Akane, eres un fracaso en la cocina— le dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Nunca serías una buena esposa.

— ¿Y quién quiere ser una buena esposa? — le dijo furiosa, preparándose para golpearlo, eso ultimo había dolido. Ranma palideció, eso iba a doler.

— Hola Akane — la saludo Ryoga, feliz de verla, interrumpiendo de esa manera la discusión. Akane, suspiró, si él no quería comerlo, no lo obligaría.

— Hola Ryoga, ¿tienes hambre? — Preguntó con una sonrisa — siéntate, acabo de preparar algo. Espero que te guste.

— G-Gracias — el joven, obedeció sentándose de manera autómata.

— Si, tal vez P-chan acepte morir envenenado — se sintió celoso de ver al joven, compartir con ella una comida que había sido preparada para él. Maldiciéndose una vez más por su imprudente falta de tacto—. Quien sabe, tal vez el inútil de Ryoga te acepte.

— ¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así! — Ryoga, la estaba defendiendo — no tienes derecho, fenómeno.

— Tú no te metas cerdito — dijo, colocándose en posición de pelea.

— Por lo menos el aprecia lo que cocino — Akane, lo increpó cursándose de brazos.

— Los cerdos comen lo que sea — argumentó, sin siquiera saber por qué. En realidad ella tenía razón. Él no apreciaba el esfuerzo que ella hacía, al menos no abiertamente, ni mucho menos a ella directamente.

— Déjalo Ryoga, no vale la pena — llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes — como no hay ningún problema, estaría encantada de aceptar tu invitación. Estoy segura que a Ranma, no le importara.

— E-en serio — balbuceo el joven Hibiki, creyéndose en un sueño.

— Si — afirmó con una sonrisa. Ranma, los observó incrédulo, esto no se veía nada bien. Pero ¿Cómo reclamarle? Si el mismo le había dado la oportunidad. Apretó los puños, estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser tan idiota.

Decidió, que lo mejor sería irse de allí, no quería ver la pequeña escena que se estaba gestando frente a sus ojos. Se dirigió a la cocina, después de todo, debería de comer. Necesitaría energías para soportar lo que se le venía encima.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, a pesar del desastre la cocina seguía entera.

Se acercó a la pileta, observando con curiosidad, un pequeño libro lleno de salsa. Lo tomó, limpiándolo un poco. Era, el recetario que él le había regalado para Navidad. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose el más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Como otras veces, ella había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, y ¿Qué había hecho él? Nada, solo arruinarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de reconocer ni para el mismo el esfuerzo de su prometida.

Observó la arrocera sobre la estufa, se acercó a ella lleno de curiosidad. Aún tenía arroz en su interior. Tomó un plato y se sirvió de ello, tembloroso, tomó los palillos y decidió, que lo mínimo que podía hacer era probarlo.

Masticó con lentitud, si bien el arroz no era perfecto, no estaba nada mal. Había sido un tonto al juzgarla.

Fin del Flash back

— Rayos Akane. ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado? — masculló molestó por ser un cobarde ante ella.

Entró a la heladería buscándola con la mirada, ubicándola con rapidez. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujó cuando la vio. Se veía realmente feliz, parecía estar disfrutando de su cita.

Se sentó al fondo, tapándose la cara con la carta para que ella no lo viera. No le iba a arruinar el momento aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo. Después de todo, le encantaba verla feliz. Pero le molestaba infinitamente, no ser él la causa de toda esa alegría.

— En serio, no lo creo — dijo ella entre risas. Ryoga, asintió — no lo puedo creer, no creo que te hubiese dejado en paz. Ya sabes cómo es… ¡yo soy Ranma Saotome y nadie me puede vencer! — dijo tratando de imitar a su prometido y estallando nuevamente en carcajadas.

— Si, lo sé — dijo el chico sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado y a la vez celoso de que ella, a pesar de estar en una cita con él, hablara con emoción de su prometido.

— Aun así…me preguntó ¿Por qué estaba tan distraído? El siempre esta alerta — dijo acallando su alegría. Se sintió repentinamente preocupada por su prometido. No le parecía normal, casi dejarse vencer por Ryoga — _Hace algún tiempo que esta raro_ — pensó preocupada—. _Ranma… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Tendrás algún problema? _

Se sintió con la repentina necesidad de saber qué es lo que le sucedía al joven Saotome. Si bien había notado que actuaba extraño, no se había percatado de lo profundo del problema. Decidió, que lo mejor sería averiguarlo por ella misma, el muy tonto, de seguro no le diría nada.

— Akane — la llamó Ryoga preocupado — ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? umm…si — respondió quedamente — ¿Ryoga?

El joven la miró con preocupación, debido a su extraño cambio de ánimo. Suspiro pesadamente, aunque lo lamentara, la cita había terminado. Pensó, que de seguro tenía que ver con Ranma. Apretó los dientes firmemente, aguantándose el coraje. Aun sin estar presente, Ranma, le había arruinado la cita.

— ¿Podemos irnos? — preguntó repentinamente. Observando a su alrededor y recordando las veces que había ido con el tonto de Ranma. No importaba que no hubieran tenido una cita, ni tampoco que él hubiera estado con ella ahí, en su forma femenina. Lo que realmente importaba, era que siempre era ella con él, no él y Ukio o él y Shampoo. Simplemente eran, Ranma y Akane, sin importar la forma que él tuviera.

Ryoga, asintió resignado.

Salieron de la heladería, siendo seguidos discretamente por Ranma. Akane, volteó a ver repentinamente, tenía la ligera sensación que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ryoga extrañado.

— Creí ver a alguien siguiéndonos — contestó dudosamente— debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Ranma, se había escondido detrás un par de ancianas, que se encontraban pasando en ese momento. Ambas señoras lo miraron con curiosidad y extrañez.

— Lo siento...— dijo haciendo una reverencia ante las mayores — discúlpenme.

Retrocedió nervioso, chocando con unos pequeños que jugaban, perdiendo de vista a la pareja. Se lamentó haber sido tan torpe, pero cuando se trataba de Akane, últimamente todo le salía mal.

Saltó entre las ramas de los árboles del majestuoso parque, buscándola con desesperación, sabía muy bien que Ryoga intentaría algo con su prometida. No tardo en divisarlos, se acercó sigilosamente manteniéndose oculto entre unos arbustos, lo que menos quería, es que la joven se diera cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Akane? — escuchó a Ryoga hablar con seriedad.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa ingenua, que a Ranma le pareció de lo más adorable. Se odio por permitirle a Ryoga, disfrutar de aquel cautivante gesto.

— Ne-ne…necesito decirte algo — dijo repentinamente armándose de valor. Esto para él joven Saotome, no significaba nada bueno. Ryoga, tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas, sorprendiéndola en el acto — Yo-yo …t-te…

Un pequeño chorrito de agua cayó cerca del joven Hibiki, haciendo que soltara a la joven Tendo de inmediato. Ranma, sonrió satisfecho; haber desviado uno de los aspersores hacia el joven había funcionado.

— En …en verdad quiero decirte algo — le dijo a la joven mientras comenzaban a alejarse. Ranma, frunció el ceño, esto no sería nada fácil.

Escuchó un maullido detrás de él haciéndolo palidecer, se dio la vuelta de manera temblorosa, topándose con pequeñito minino que lo observaba tiernamente. Retrocedió como pudo, arrastrándose sobre el pasto.

— Ga-ga…gato… — hizo ademanes con las manos intentado asustar al pequeño animalito, pero en vez de eso, este se acercó más a él de forma juguetona. Cuanto más retrocedía, más se le acercaba. Hasta que repentinamente, el pequeño gatito salto colocándose sobre su pecho.

— A-akane, yo…yo — Ryoga, estaba más que decidido a intentarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Ranma? — se preguntó extrañada ignorando a su acompañante. Unos pequeños se habían amontonado a observar la escena que el joven artista marcial estaba dando en esos momentos. Se acercó a ellos, olvidándose por completo del joven Hibiki.

— Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó, quitándole de encima al pequeño gatito — ven aquí amiguito — le habló con ternura abrazándolo y acariciándole le cabeza — Tu no le harías daño a nadie — dijo con una sonrisa, entregándolo a uno de los pequeños, los cuales entusiasmados se retiraron.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto dándole una mirada acusadora a Ranma.

— ¿Solo pasaba por aquí? — dijo no muy convencido.

— Seguro — dijo ella con ironía, colocando sus manos en las caderas — que coincidencia que estés aquí, en el mismo lugar que…

— No seas tonta, no es por ti — la interrumpió poniéndose a la defensiva — solo iba al Uchan.

Akane, hizo un gesto dejándolo solo. Le molestaba en gran manera saber que se dirigía a ver a Ukio — Idiota — murmuro furiosa. Regresó a donde había dejado a Ryoga, pero ya no lo encontró. Al parecer este se había ido, suspiró con pesadez y culpa, seguro su amigo se perdería de nuevo. Pero, ¿cómo dejar solo a Ranma ante su fobia? Simplemente, no podía. Comenzó a caminar resignada, solo quedaba regresar al dojo y esperar a que Ryoga volviera por sí mismo. Si es que volvía.

— Hey — Ranma, intentó llamó su atención dándole alcance — ¿A dónde vas? — Akane no contestó — no me digas, tu cita te dejo plantada.

— No sabes de que hablas — dijo deteniéndolo repentinamente y completamente furiosa — Ryoga no es como tú.

— Claro — dijo mordiéndose su rabia — no lo es — terminó, recordando las veces que P-chan se ha metido a la habitación de la joven.

Akane, apresuró el paso en silencio, ignorándolo. Ranma, pensó que debería solucionar todo, después de todo a eso había ido, no permitiría darle nuevamente una oportunidad a Ryoga ni a nadie más.

— No estaba mal — le dijo haciéndola detenerse con brusquedad.

— No sé de qué me hablas — contradijo ella sin mirarlo.

— Si quitamos el olor a quemado… no sabía nada mal…tenía buen sabor — le dijo acercándose más a ella — el pescado…mmm… pues estaba amargo, pero no me mató — terminó diciendo en tono de burla.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Pero…tu no…? — se giró tan rápido, que se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que tenía al joven demasiado cerca.

— La cocina sobrevivió — ella sonrió, le quedaba más que claro; Ranma, había comido lo que ella había preparado. Su prometido, indirectamente la estaba halagando por su avance en la cuestión culinaria.

Le regaló una sonrisa llena de felicidad, dejándolo hipnotizado. Él, no pudo evitar la tentación de llevar su mano al rostro de ella acariciándolo con ternura. Akane, lo miró intensamente.

Le encantaba verla así de feliz, al fin había logrado ser el quien le diera un momento de alegría. Alejó su mano de ella, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no quería complicar más las cosas, lo mejor para él, sería no tentar a su suerte.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó sonriéndole feliz. Al fin estaban bien nuevamente.

— Si — contesto ella, caminado a su lado.

La tormenta al fin había pasado.

* * *

**Pues bien, ustedes dirán que les pareció. como siempre, les agradezco nuevamente por sus comentarios y por la oportunidad que le han dado a esta historia. **

******Ya sé que todos esperan un beso entre esta terca parejita, pero tal vez Ranm,a pronto se decida a hacer mas que eso, aunque creo que primero Nabiki tendrá que hacer algo más de las suyas ;D **

**Me despido esperando sigan disfrutando de mis extrañas locuras, espero poder estar actualizando pronto.**

**Saludos y un gran abrazo.**


	7. Cosquillitas en la panza

****** COSQUILLITAS EN LA PANZA ******

**. . .**

**. . . . . .**

**Cuando me miras, me siento desfallecer**

**Cuando me tocas, me siento desvanecer**

**Cuando me sonríes siento que vuelvo a nacer**

**Cuando me abrazas el aliento vuelvo a perder**

**¿Y cuándo me beses? sin duda el mundo ha de desaparecer.**

**. . . . . .**

**. . .**

Se pasó los dedos por los labios, sonrojándose al recordarlo. No es que haya sido un beso real, pero la sensación aun podía sentirla.

¡Tan fresca y emocionante como ese día!

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro sintiéndose completamente boba, preguntándose, hace cuanto que comenzó a desear probar sus labios, a anhelar ser más que la prometida con la que tiene que casarse. ¿Tan malo era poder fijarse en ella? No es que se considerara bonita pero tampoco era fea. También era cierto que no tenía muchas cualidades, pero ¿eso era tan importante? si él quisiera y cambiara su actitud para con ella, podría ser realmente tierna y atenta, ya de por sí lo era ¡claro! omitiendo los golpes que ella le daba cada vez que la hacía enojar. Pero en eso, él si tenía la culpa ¿por qué molestarla a cada rato?

— Eres un tonto egocéntrico, no te das cuenta nada — dijo sacando los libros y acomodándolos sobre su escritorio, estaba realmente concentrada en su labor —. Si tan solo fueras un poco más amable… y…y pusieras las cosas en su lugar, todo sería diferente. ¿Qué pasara luego de casarnos si seguimos de esta manera?, siempre peleándonos e insultándonos. Nada funcionara eso es seguro. Podríamos intentarlo ¿sabes?...

— ¿Con quién hablas? — escuchó una furiosa voz sacarla de su entretenido monologo. Del susto que se llevó, soltó un par de libros dejándolos caer estruendosamente al piso. Levantó la mirada y lo vio ahí, en el marco de la ventana con el rostro completamente serio y el ceño fruncido — ¿Akane?

— ¡Ranma! ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. Sabiendo que su prometido la había escuchado.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — preguntó ignorando la pregunta de su prometida, dejándose dominar por los celos.

Se adentró en la habitación e inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar, en busca del causante de aquella conversación. Sintió un alivio al percatarse de que no había nadie más que ella, pero eso, lejos de tranquilizarlo por completo, lo llevó a la curiosidad de querer saber más acerca de lo que escuchó.

— Con nadie idiota — contestó levantando los libros que había dejado caer con anterioridad y colocándolos junto al resto. Tomó un bolígrafo asentándolo junto a su cuaderno, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado y nervioso corazón, intentando no despertar más la curiosidad, del joven artista marcial— hablaba conmigo misma.

— A mí no me pareció que sea así — se había quedado a pocos pasos de ella con los puños apretados, debatiéndose entre los celos y la curiosidad.

— Piensa lo que quieras, después de todo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación — habló triunfal de encontrar una respuesta coherente. Ese era un punto que él no podría rebatir— y a todo esto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿quién te dio permiso de irrumpir de esa manera en mi habitación?, ¿no sabes lo que significa la privacidad?

Ranma sonrió divertido ante la actitud de su prometida. Si bien era cierto que algunas veces aún se ponía nervioso, cada vez era más decidido y podía mantener un poco más el control. Después de todo, Akane Tendo era una lucha que por ningún motivo perdería. Se acercó a la cama sentándose en ella, tratando de sentirse relajado aun a pesar de los nervios.

— Eres mi prometida — dijo con tranquilidad y certeza — puedo exigirte una explicación si lo deseo... Por supuesto, si es que me importara — aclaró de forma indiferente —, si ese fuera el caso, supongo que esa sería la misma razón por la que me encuentro aquí en tu habitación.

— Eso no te da ningún derecho. Déjame recordarte que ninguno de los dos pidió este compromiso ¿o ya lo olvidaste? — preguntó observándolo de reojo con curiosidad. Ranma se recostó con tranquilidad sobre la cama, observó el techo de la habitación por unos instantes sin decir ni una palabra. Definitivamente algo andaba raro, Ranma estaba cambiando. Se preguntó desde cuando era tan osado, esa no era su forma común de actuar, esos arranques repentinos de seguridad no eran normales —. ¿Ranma?

— ¿Y al final que importa? — más que una pregunta le pareció que era una afirmación. En ningún momento la miró, solo observaba el techo — terminaran haciendo con nosotros lo que ellos quieran —, dijo sentándose de golpe. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de extrañez y preocupación, completamente segura de que algo pasaba con su prometido.

— ¿Y-y no piensas hacer nada al respecto? — preguntó nerviosa, queriendo saber lo que él pensaba acerca del asunto. Ranma la miró y le sonrió alegremente.

— Porque debería, ya estoy cansado. Siempre deciden por mí — levantó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto, sorprendiéndola una vez más por su actitud tan relajada.

— Pero podrías hacerlo — le dijo inquisitiva, acomodándose sobre su silla dispuesta a continuar con la plática. Eran muy pocas las veces que habían podido mantener una conversación de esa manera, y sobre todo acerca de ese tema. Normalmente, él la evitaba insultándola o ella lo golpeaba ignorándolo, pero ninguno de los dos exponía su punto de vista.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad. Ahora sí, no entendía que cosa pudiera estar maquinando su terca prometida. La observó fijamente y de manera interrogante, poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¡Elegir!, Ranma, elegir — resopló ante la lentitud de su prometido — podrías elegir por ti mismo y terminar de una vez con esta locura.

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? — preguntó poniéndose de pie. Akane lo miró atenta y emocionada, no sabía exactamente porque, pero le agradaba la forma de reaccionar de Ranma ¿o sí lo sabía y no quería aceptarlo? — Lo que decidan nuestros padres, por mi está bien… siempre lo ha estado — dijo en un repentino arranque de valor. Aunque después de unos segundos, se arrepintió.

— Entonces…si deciden casarte con Ukyo o con Shampoo, ¿por ti estará bien? — dijo tergiversando lo que él había dicho, los celos habían comenzado a invadirla. Estaba sufriendo ella misma, ante sus propias palabras.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! — reclamó ofendido. Dejo salir un suspiró, la amena conversación se había terminado —. Solo digo, que si deciden casarme con una chica torpe ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

— ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? — se sintió ofendida, frunció el ceño elevando un poco su aura.

Ranma se acercó a ella decidido obligándola a retroceder, pero no tuvo escape, el escritorio detrás de ella se lo impedía por completo. El joven colocó sus manos a los lados apoyándolas sobre el escritorio, quedando así, aprisionada entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de su prometido. Sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con intensidad, lo tenía demasiado cerca, demasiado para su tranquilidad. Podía sentir el aliento del joven sobre sus labios, su cálida respiración, estaban a solo un par de centímetros de que sus labios se juntaran en un delicioso beso.

Por su parte, Ranma estaba perdiendo la seguridad que antes había ganado. Los nervios habían comenzado a invadirlo, preguntándose si debía proceder y ceder ante sus instintos.

Fijó sus ojos en los labios de su prometida, por un breve instante. Solo tenía que acortar la distancia que en realidad no era mucha, y podría probar esos labios que tanto había deseado.

— _Maldición —_se dijo internamente, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer. Ella lo miraba extrañada, tratando de entender que era lo que él pretendía. Le estaba costando mucho, mantenerse firme y no ser ella quien lo besara.

— Je, creíste que iba a besarte — se burló de ella —, prefiero que me casen con una chica sin atractivo físico que con una loca amazona — agregó con rapidez.

Ella en ningún momento se percató de la afirmación de aquellas palabras. Prácticamente, le había confirmado que se casaría con ella y no lo notó.

Intentó asestarle un golpe, el cual él evadió sacándole la lengua. Molesta, le arrojo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, Ranma, lo esquivó como el buen artista marcial que era.

— Ríndete, eres demasiado lenta y muy torpe— le dijo saltando sobre ella y usando su cabeza de apoyo, haciéndola enfurecer aún más. Akane resopló frustrada.

— Un gato — dijo señalando la ventana, obligando a un asustado artista marcial bajar la guardia. Momento que aprovechó, para asestarle un "cariñoso y suave golpe", estampándolo contra la pared.

— Fea — dijo incorporándose, asegurándose de aun seguir completo — casi hombre.

— ¿Seguimos? — preguntó arremangándose la blusa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ranma sonrió nervioso, cuando sintió como era tomado del cuello de la camisa por su "delicada" prometida.

— Fenómeno — le dijo arrojándolo al pasillo. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad, para después sonreír satisfecha.

— idiota — murmuró con el rostro sonrojado.

Se apoyó de la puerta llevándose las manos al pecho, exhalando un suave y lento suspiro. Había sido mucho más emocionante que la montaña Rusa, su corazón aún latía acelerado, en verdad pensó que por un momento él la besaría.

— Eres un cobarde — dijo acariciando sus labios con el dedo índice. Aun podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, esta vez él se había acercado demasiado, más que semanas atrás. Sintió cosquillitas de ansiedad invadirla, era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado.

Entonces ¿Qué sentiría cuando él se atreviera a besarla de verdad?

Sonrió avergonzada, reprochándose por su forma de pensar, lo mejor sería volver a los libros.

Ranma resopló molesto por el trato recibido. Al final de cuentas, no pudo saber a quién se refería con intentarlo. Quería creer que se trataba de ella y él, pero la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguien más, lo hacía dudar.

Se encaminó al dojo, lo mejor sería entrenar un poco para poder olvidar el asunto.

— Vaya cuñadito, el día de hoy estamos más serios que de costumbre — dijo Nabiki, al verlo pasar por la sala sin percatarse de la presencia de toda la familia — seguro hoy no te recibió con un beso.

— ¿De…de que hablas? — preguntó nerviosamente, preguntándose si Nabiki había visto o escuchado algo de lo sucedido en la habitación de su prometida. La paranoia lo había invadido, todo debido a su fugaz intento de besarla.

— ¡Ah! ¡No lo puedo creer! — Exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa socarrona —, ya se han besado.

— ¡No es cierto! — se defendió el joven, pero nadie le prestó la más mínima atención.

— ¿Es cierto eso? — preguntó el patriarca Tendo con seriedad.

— ¡He dicho que no! — gritó avergonzado.

— ¡Eso es muy varonil! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti — expresó la matriarca Saotome, con emoción y orgullo de ver a su hijo actuar como un auténtico hombre.

— ¿De verdad? ¿La has besado Ranma?— Preguntó la mayor de las Tendo —, esto es tan emocionante y muy romántico — expresó de manera soñadora juntando las palmas de las manos.

— ¡Dije que no! — reclamó nuevamente, pero fue ignorado.

— Ya podemos ir pensando en la próxima boda, Tendo— agregó Genma, viendo su próximo futuro como partícipe de la familia Tendo.

— ¡Tiene razón, Saotome! — Le siguió a la emoción de su amigo — al fin uniremos las escuelas.

— ¡Voy a tener un hermoso nieto! — exclamó feliz la señora Saotome, imaginando a un pequeñito en los brazos de su nuera.

— ¡MAMA! — gritó más que avergonzado. No podía creerlo, apenas y había sido un intento de besarla y ya estaba teniendo un hijo, lo peor de la situación, era que se había acobardado — ¡NADA ES LO QUE CREEN!

— ¿Ah no? — Preguntó burlonamente la castaña.

— No — aseguró visiblemente aliviado, de que al fin le hubiesen prestado un poco de atención.

— Oh, ¡no puede ser! — dijo repentinamente Nabiki, llevándose las manos a la boca en un claro gesto de compasión. Todos lo observaron intrigados — ¡se negó a que la besaras! — terminó de decir, soltándose en una estruendosa carcajada —. Fue eso, no quiso que la besaras.

El joven artista marcial, se quedó atónito ante la conclusión de su futura cuñada, sin siquiera saber cómo reaccionar. Nabiki lo había puesto en una encrucijada, sea cual sea la respuesta, terminaría avergonzado.

Si decía que intento besarla pero se acobardo, quedaría como un tonto y se enterarían de su debilidad por ella. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de aceptar que ella se negó a ser besada por él ¡cosa que no era cierta! y quedaría como un tonto.

Entonces ¿cuál era la respuesta correcta?, se sintió frustrado, parecía como que si le hubiesen tendido una trampa.

— ¿Es cierto eso Ranma? — preguntó su madre con curiosidad. Ranma tan solo guardo silencio ¿Quién necesitaba una familia así? — ¿hijo?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó la joven Tendo, al ver la conmoción. Cosa que fue un grave error, puesto que todos los ojos se fijaron en ella.

Sonrió nerviosamente al sentirse analizada, no entendiendo, porque de repente era la causa de la atención de los presentes. Miró a su prometido interrogante, el cual solo se limitó a evadir la mirada, completamente avergonzado.

— Akane — la llamó su padre con extrema seriedad — ¿Por qué le has hecho semejante desplante a tu prometido?

— ¿Eh? — Levantó las cejas confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada — no entiendo ¿de qué están hablando?

Nabiki, chasqueo la lengua moviendo la cabeza negativamente — no pensé que te desagradara tanto ser besada por tu prometido —, le dijo aguantándose un ataque de risa.

— ¿QUÉ? — grito estruendosamente indignada — ¿BESO? ¿DE QUÉ BESO ESTÁN HABLANDO?

— Querida, no creo que sea tan malo que Ranma te bese, después de todo es tu prometido — le dijo la señora Saotome. Akane abrió la boca sorprendida, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— Pe-pero… — no pudo decir nada más.

— A menos que… — Nabiki la miró divertida — se han besado y no lo quieren decir.

— Co-como…de que…yo no…¿Ranma? — lo miró suplicante. El joven solamente agacho la cabeza, las cosas estaban fuera de su control, quien llevaba la batuta de la situación, era la mediana de las Tendo.

Ahora, ella también se encontraba en la misma situación que su prometido. Se lamentó haber bajado en ese momento, la situación era realmente vergonzosa y sin una clara salida.

— Supongo, que ahora conoces la sensación de un beso — le dijo Nabiki de forma divertida. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente agachando la cabeza, en esos momentos, el piso parecía más interesante que cualquier otra cosa.

— Esto, hay que celebrarlo — dijo el patriarca Tendo, lleno de felicidad.

— Tiene toda la razón, señor Tendo — lo acompaño el señor Saotome. Ambos abandonaron la sala cantando alegremente.

— Na-nada es cómo piensan — dijo una muy avergonzada Akane — nosotros…nunca…no…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó una muy interesada Nabiki. La joven no contestó, haciendo que Nabiki estallara en una sonora carcajada

— Vamos — le dijo Ranma, tomándola de la mano y sacándola casi a rastras de la residencia Tendo.

— Akane, las mariposas son el menor de tus problemas. Solo imagina que se sentirá cuando decidas usas ese bonito traje que te regale la semana pasada — le gritó Nabiki, justo antes de que desaparecieran por los techos.

Ranma la había tomado en brazos, para hacer más rápido y efectivo su escape. Ambos se encontraban más que sonrojados. Sobre todo con el último comentario de Nabiki.

El joven sonrió a pesar todo, sin poder evitar recordar, ese bonito babydoll que Nabiki le había dado a su prometida.

Akane escondió su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, aspirando de este modo su aroma ¡cómo le encantaba sentirlo de esa manera! Nabiki tenía razón, las mariposas en su estómago eran el menor de sus problemas. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, casi al punto de querérsele salir del pecho.

— Tu hermana está loca — le dijo deteniéndose finalmente debajo del puente.

— Sí — respondió tímidamente, se sentía extasiada por la extrema cercanía del joven. Ranma la bajo con delicadeza, sintiéndose nuevamente caer en ese trance, que lo llevaba a perder el control de sus acciones. Unas repentinas ganas de besarla, se habían apoderado de él nuevamente.

— Ran-chan, Akane — escucharon la alegre voz de Ukyo, llamarlos. Se separaron bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué todos son tan inoportunos? — murmuró Ranma, viendo como su prometida se alejaba para ir a donde se encontraba su amiga.

Justo cuando creyó que al fin tendría el valor suficiente, las cosas no se habían dado.

— Vamos Airén — lo llamó Shampoo melodiosamente, colgándose de su brazo.

— Las chicas nos han invitado a ver una película — le dijo su prometida con una sonrisa. Evidentemente, estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de ver a la amazona abrazándose de su prometido. Aunque no le importó mucho en esos momentos, Ranma aun la miraba de reojo, recordando el momento tan intenso que acababan de tener. Akane pensó, que nada podía hacerla enojar ese día, la sensación que sentía, no podría quitarse con facilidad.

— Luego iremos al centro comercial, hay una demostración de artes marciales — dijo Mouse con seriedad y a la vez feliz de pasar una tarde con su amada Shampoo.

Ryoga asintió visiblemente molesto, se había percatado de la situación que minutos antes, se estaba gestando entre los prometidos. Pero al igual que las chicas, no dijo absolutamente nada, lo importante en esos momentos, era evitar que se quedaran solos.

Ranma sonrió incomodo, aun no se acostumbraba a esas reuniones ocasionales que sus amigos organizaban, y donde misteriosamente, él y su prometida no podían faltar.

Akane le sonrió con complicidad. Se encogió de hombros, no le caería nada mal relajarse, sobre todo después de la penosa situación que la familia les había hecho pasar.


	8. El plan de Nabiki

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Solo quería mencionarles, que los siguientes capítulos serán mi regalo navideño para ustedes. Espero que los disfrute XD**

* * *

**** El plan de Nabiki ****

**. . . . .**

Se removió incomodo sobre el futón, balbuceando palabras inteligibles, tratando de desprenderse de aquella cruel pesadilla. Abrió los ojos sentándose de golpe, apretó la frazada en sus puños tal y como si se le fuera a escapar. Estaba sudando, hacía un tiempo que venía molestándolo ese mal recuerdo, a tal grado que se había colado entre sus sueños volviéndolos pesadillas.

— Maldición — masculló con un aura de furia cubriéndolo, el cual se extendía por toda la habitación — ¿Porque justo ahora?

Desde aquella ocasión en que casi había logrado su cometido, no había podido dormir muy bien. Una extraña sensación de frustración y coraje lo había invadido.

Recordó con claridad lo que había desencadenado tal situación.

— Flash back—

Habían tenido una amena convivencia con todos sus extraños amigos, si es que se le podía llamar amena. Claro, que no había podido obviar el hecho, de que su prometida hubiera terminado sentada junto a Ryoga y Mouse, tampoco que el joven chino la hubiera confundido con Shampoo como en tantas ocasiones, ni mucho menos, el haber terminado en medio de la amazona y su amiga de la infancia.

Había tenido que soportar durante dos horas, una pelea por saber a quién elegía para ser su esposa, sin poder evitar que la rabia y los celos lo consumieran en todo momento. Había necesitado de una extrema fuerza de voluntad, para no tomar en brazos a la joven Tendo y sacarla de ahí. Claro, sin evitar el hecho de darles primero una lección a los dos jóvenes, que platicaban y reían con ella.

¿Y quién no? ¿Quién en la postura de él no se sentiría de esa forma? No era nada fácil, ver como Ryoga obtenía toda la atención de ella, sabiendo que apenas llegaran a casa, también la tendría. Todo porque el muy aprovechado, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de convertirse en cerdo y colarse dentro de la habitación de la joven, solo para poder dormir con ella. No, claro que no. En realidad nunca había sido fácil, al contrario, era agotador tratar de estar evitando que eso sucediera, y lo peor, era que siempre terminaba golpeado por la testaruda chica.

— Si tan solo supieras lo que ese cerdo hace, tal vez comprenderías un poco las cosas — susurró lo más bajo que pudo. Debatiéndose entre la frustración, la rabia y el desánimo de no saber qué hacer. No entendía, como era posible que él le hubiera permitido hacer eso. Era cierto que le había dado su palabra, pero se trataba de su prometida. Definitivamente, el honor de un artista marcial como él, era difícil de mantener.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó su prometida mirándolo con curiosidad. Él la miró nerviosos, no se había percatándose de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Yo?...nada — dijo girando el rostro con rapidez.

— Si, tú dijiste algo — aseguró ella con certeza.

Intentó ignorarla, sin tener idea de cómo proceder. Las ideas se habían esfumado de su cabeza.

Levantó los ojos al cielo, observando con gran interés el firmamento. Las estrellas parecían brillar para ellos esa noche. Por un breve instante, deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos, que estuvieran libres de toda presión. Tenía la ligera impresión, que sus amigos habían estado todo el tiempo, tratando de mantenerlo alejado de su prometida.

Pero ¿Qué razón tendrían para hacer eso? Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, que tonto se sentía al preguntárselo siquiera, era más que obvio. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de la realidad.

Sonrió con ironía, ¡qué difícil sería todo!

La observó de reojo, aun desde su posición, podía observar su rostro a la perfección. Sus ojos brillaban cual luceros al alba, la luna le daba a su rostro un contraste singular. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al detallarla, sin poder dejar de recordar, lo cerca que había estado de besarla.

Si tan solo hubiese logrado su cometido, ¡que feliz sería! Se sentiría tan afortunado de ser el quien le diera su primer beso real, uno que pudiera recordar toda la vida. Al menos, él no lo olvidaría. Después de todo ¿Quién olvida su primer beso?

— _El primero_ — pensó frunciendo el ceño repentinamente. Ya no se sentía emocionado, sino más bien, furioso.

—¡ Maldito seas, Sanzenin! — Exclamó furioso al recordar tan desagradable experiencia— co-cómo pudiste…— susurró melancólico, a sabiendas, que lo que más le hubiera gustado es haber compartido ese mágico y primer momento, con su prometida. Pero todo había sido arruinado desde aquella vez. Luego, recordó haber recibido un beso más, esta vez por parte de una chica, pero definitivamente, no era Akane.

Tensó la mandíbula, se sentía furioso, decepcionado ¿Por qué siempre le arruinaban todo?

Akane lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que su prometido aún se sintiera tan afectado por ese incidente. Sin embargo, le parecía realmente divertida su forma de actuar. Definitivamente era un tonto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

— No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso — le dijo sin mirarlo y sin detenerse —, no creo que sea para tanto.

En realidad, ella entendía todo por lo que estaba pasando debido a ese vergonzoso incidente, pero no podía evitar la tentación de molestarlo aunque sea un poco.

— Si estuvieses en mi lugar no opinarías lo mismo — reclamó ofendido.

— Solo digo, que no creo que sea tan importante — declaró con la mirada altiva — un beso es un beso —terminó de decir levantando los hombros.

— Mira quien lo dice — le dijo con una mirada suspicaz. Saltó de la barda posicionándose junto a ella.

— No hay nada que decir — siguió seriamente — no es algo importante. No es nada del otro mundo.

— Aja, y lo dice una marimacho que nunca ha sido besada — dijo despectivo. Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado por completo su anterior recorrido a su pasado trauma.

La joven frunció el ceño ante el comentario, relajándolo nuevamente segundos después.

— Y… ¿Quién dijo que no? — preguntó retadoramente, deteniéndose para encararlo.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio besaría a alguien como tú? — dijo tratando de ignorar el horrible sentimiento que se había instaurado en su pecho, ante las palabras de la joven.

— Pues para que lo sepas, a mi edad ya ha sucedido — dijo con seriedad y certeza, demostrando la seguridad de la verdad en sus palabras— todas las chicas de mi edad han pasado por esa experiencia, incluyéndome — lo miró de reojo sin cambiar su expresión ni un instante — y en realidad… no fue la gran cosa.

— Ja. Como si eso fuera posible — dijo burlonamente, pero con una clara muestra de celos en sus palabras.

— Lo es — sonrió demostrándole que no estaba mintiendo.

— Como si lo fuera yo a permitir — ya estaba perdiendo el control, su razón se estaba nublando ante la cruel realidad de las palabras de su joven prometida — ¿fue el cerdo de Ryoga? ¿O tal vez Kuno?

— Ninguno de los dos, pero no creo que hayas podido hacer nada para evitarlo — la sonrisa y la forma de expresarse de la joven, le dejaban muy en claro que para nada estaba molesta con la situación. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: ella había estado de acuerdo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo crujir los dientes de lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula.

La detuvo tomándola del brazo con brusquedad, con el rostro completamente impasible, ya no se percataba de sus actos y sus palabras. Estaba ciego por la ira que lo recorría en esos momentos.

— ¿Quién fue? — Preguntó fríamente, teniendo la firme intención de hacer pagar al responsable. — ¿Quién se atrevió?

Akane lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida, el joven la estaba apretando con fuerza.

— No seas idiota, suéltame — le habló molesta, enciendo sus chispeantes ojos en una ola de furia. Él la miró amenazante por un leve instante antes de soltarla — fue hace mucho — contestó al fin, tratando de no tomar importancia de la actitud de su prometido — podríamos decir…— pensó por un momento llevándose la mano a la barbilla — que fue como lo que te sucedió con Mikado Sanzenin…algo inesperado.

El joven artista marcial relajó el rostro, no se sentía del todo calmado pero comprendía la situación. A él le había sucedido de esa misma manera, no lo había podido evitar. Pero mantenerse tranquilo en ese instante, no evitaría que averiguara, quien había osado probar los labios que únicamente él tenía el derecho de probar.

— Lo-lo siento — le susurró avergonzado, la joven le sonrió, en una clara muestra de que no le había tomado importancia a lo sucedido — pero no significa, que no lo mataré por haberte forzado — dijo dando un saltó, para poder continuar su recorrido sobre la barda. Esta acción, le impidió ver la extensa sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la joven.

— Fin del flash back —

Desde ese día, no había tenido tranquilidad en su vida. Le era difícil aceptar que él no había sido el primero en besarla, así como tampoco ella había sido la primera en besarlo. Él quería saber quien había sido, pero durante las semanas posteriores, ella había evitado el tema.

— Lo mataré — dijo para sí mismo.

Abrió los ojos con fastidio, observo el reloj sobre su escritorio y se tapó completamente con la frazada, el ruido incesante de la lluvia sobre el tejado parecía una melodía de arrullo para bebes. Claro, si se comparaba con el volumen de la discusión de los herederos Saotome-Tendo.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta en un intento por conciliar el sueño nuevamente, colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el molesto ruido.

— Fenómeno — escuchó la voz de Akane retumbar tan fuerte por toda la habitación, como si de un megáfono se tratara. Seguidamente, el indescriptible estruendo de su prometido siendo estampado en alguna parte de la casa.

No, definitivamente no podría volver a dormir. Había tenido una larga noche estudiando, los exámenes de la Universidad no le daban tregua, y si quería salir con buenas notas y seguir con sus "pequeños negocios", debería estar al día y descansar lo más posible.

¿Por qué ese par de testarudos no se comportaba? Ya no se encontraban en el instituto ¿Por qué simplemente no maduraban?

Se levantó lentamente de la comodidad de su cama, había sido suficiente. Desde que Akane comenzó la Universidad, no tenían ni un poco de paz. Los celos de Ranma estaban más que presentes a toda hora. Pero Ranma solo sabía ponerse a la defensiva.

— Esto se acabó — dijo levemente molesta — ya verán.

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, ya había esperado suficiente, acabaría con toda la situación de una vez por todas.

Los vio ahí sentados, ignorándose, con toda la familia mirándolos. Habían tenido otra riña, se preguntó ¿que había sido esta vez?

Cambió sus facciones con rapidez adornando su rostro con una sonrisa llena de malicia y diversión, lo que planeaba hacer desde que comenzó a molestarlos no les iba a gustar. Tenía pensado esperar un par de semanas más, solo hasta que el último detalle estuviese listo. Ya había pasado un poco más de un año, y durante ese tiempo había obtenido buenas ganancias. Tal vez si tenía un poco de suerte, esa mañana lograría completar ese minúsculo pero significativo detalle, dando por concluida su labor.

Se sentó con toda calma y agradeció a su hermana mayor por la comida, sin dejar de observar a los dos jóvenes. Una sonrisa pícara se mantenía en su rostro.

— Es hora de terminar — le dijo a su padre — comenzaremos ya con la fase final.

El señor Tendo la miró interrogante, ella solo se limitó a sonreír triunfal, colocando una carpeta sobre la mesa. Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en ella, incluyendo a los más jóvenes.

— Supongo que tienes una solución — le dijo la matriarca Saotome, llevándose el té a la boca.

Nabiki no contestó.

— Vaya Akane, creo que has vuelto a romper esa pared — le dijo señalando la visible grieta que había dejado su prometido cuando ella lo golpeó.

— No sé de qué hablas — dijo volviendo su concentración a su plato de arroz — fue Ranma.

— Pero si no me equivoco, fuiste tú quien lanzó a Ranma de esa manera — dijo con suspicacia — lo que significa que eres tan responsable como él.

Akane resopló molesta, su imprudencia le iba a costar unos cuantos yenes.

— ¿Cuánto? — pregunto secamente. ¡Bingo! La tenía en sus manos, tal y como quería. La mediana sonrió complacida.

— Solo deberás firmar aquí — le dijo colocando una hoja y un bolígrafo frente a ella. Le señalo el punto exacto, mientras la aludida la miraba con extrañez y desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó tomando el documento, dispuesta a leerlo.

— Ah, ah. Solo fírmalo — le dijo arrebatándoselo y volviendo a colocarlo donde lo había puesto en un principio — te libraras de la responsabilidad de las reparaciones.

Akane la miró con desconfianza, algo tramaba su hermana. De eso estaba segura.

Nabiki detecto la duda en su joven hermana por lo que sonrió ampliamente, tomando el documento y guardándolo nuevamente en la carpeta.

— Me deben veinte mil yenes por las reparaciones — les dijo como si nada, llevándose un poco de pescado a la boca.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los jóvenes prometidos al unísono.

— ¡Estás loca! Solo es una grieta — reclamó la menor.

Nabiki chasqueo la lengua moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

— Al final se romperá — fue todo lo que necesito decir.

— Dame eso — le dijo Akane, arrebatándole la carpeta con los documentos. Tomó el bolígrafo y dudo por un instante.

— Siempre pueden pagarme — le dijo la castaña dándole ánimos y terminando con su duda.

Akane firmó sin pensar, tratando de evitar su curiosidad por lo que aquel susodicho papel decía. Sin embargo, lo que sea que fuere no podía ser peor que deberle aún más a su hermana. Por lo tanto, pensó que firmarlo no podría ser tan malo ¿o sí?

— Muy bien, eso es pensar — le dijo pasándoselo a Ranma — tu turno.

El joven la miró intrigado, pero sin pensar más lo firmó. Ya le debía mucho a su cuñada como para agregar más a su cuenta. A pesar de ganar lo suficiente con los torneos en los que participaba de vez en cuando y las clases en el dojo, no tenía mucho como para seguir pagando más gastos por sus peleas con la joven.

Nabiki recogió los documentos y se puso de pie, había sido más fácil de lo que había planeado, improvisar resultaba mucho mejor.

— Todo listo — le dijo a los patriarcas, los cuales sonrieron complacidos. La joven se retiró a su habitación, ante la mirada asombrada de los prometidos. Desde que Nabiki se había dedicado a cobrarles por cada cosa que se rompían en la casa a causa de sus peleas, habían sido realmente cuidadosos. Claro, a pesar de todo siempre terminaban pagando los destrozos de las prometidas y pretendientes de ambos. Por lo que esto les resultaba de lo más extraño, pero sin duda, era el camino más viable. Al menos así lo consideraban.

— Bueno, me iré a preparar todo — dijo la señora Saotome con alegría poniéndose de pie.

— Yo les preparare algo de comer, y unas provisiones — dijo Kasumi con dulzura.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto la joven Tendo con temor. Algo estaba mal, se lo decían sus sentidos. Debió haberle hecho caso a su intuición antes de firmar, pero Nabiki era astuta. Sea lo que sea que la hizo firmar, tenía la sensación de que la había engañado.

— Les sugiero que preparen su equipaje — declaró el señor Tendo con seriedad —. Lleven todo lo necesario.

— ¿Equipaje? ¿De que estas hablando papa? — Akane se encontraba intrigada — no pretenderás que nos vayamos.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto, viejo? — inquirió Ranma a su padre, visiblemente molesto.

Ambos padres estallaron en una sonora carcajada haciendo acrecentar la molestia de ambos jóvenes.

— Solo harán un pequeño viaje — dijo el señor Tendo, tratando de demostrar seriedad al asunto.

— ¿De eso se trataba?, querían deshacerse de nosotros por no cumplir con su promesa— reclamo una iracunda Akane.

— Esto es ridículo — reclamó Ranma.

— Nada de eso, querida — le dijo la madre de Ranma asomándose por la puerta, entregándoles un mapa y una foto de una hermosa cabaña—. Todos iremos.

La pareja la miró con un evidente signo de interrogación en el rostro, ¿habían sacado conclusiones apresuradas? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

— No…no entiendo — Akane habló con suavidad, debido a la confusión.

— No hay nada que entender — dijo Nabiki ya vestida para salir —, ya han ocasionado suficientes daños, y nunca tenemos vacaciones familiares sin interrupciones. Irán a entrenar y no es reuniremos en tres días, justo ahí — les señaló la fotografía.

— ¿Solo eso? — Preguntó Ranma no muy convencido — ¿sin trucos?

— Por quien me tomas cuñadito — dijo la castaña fingiendo inocencia.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron incrédulos, nada parecía ser real. Pensaron que todo podría estarse tratando de un sueño y nada más.

— Bien muchachos — el patriarca Tendo, los tomó a ambos de los hombros encaminándolos hacia las escaleras — es hora de empacar.

Ellos obedecieron de manera autómata, sin entender en realidad a su familia. No querían discutir, porque en realidad ¿Qué había que discutir? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Apenas desaparecieron por las escaleras, los padres esbozaron una sonrisa de felicidad. El señor Tendo y el señor Saotome, se abrazaron efusivamente estallando en un mar de lágrimas.

La señora Saotome y Kasumi, platicaban alegremente, poniéndose de acuerdo acerca de los preparativos a realizar.

Akane entro a su habitación, tomó su mochila de viaje y comenzó la tarea de empacar. Aun sentía que algo andaba mal, pero las cosas parecían de otra manera ¿acaso se estaba equivocando? Si, tal vez era eso, ella estaba pensando de más.

Después de todo, tenía una familia realmente extraña. Todo se podría esperar de ellos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Eve gracias por tu opinión.**


	9. ¿Amor? ¡No, para nada!

Bueno, solo me queda decir que este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo. Mantenerme en el formato y cambiar la situación de nuestra parejita, me ha supuesto todo un reto. Originalmente eran dos capítulos, pero decidí que para alcanzar el objetivo lo más pronto ¿Por qué no unir dos capítulos en uno? Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

****** ¿Amor? ¡No, para nada! ******

**. . . . .**

¿Qué es el amor?

El amor es una cosa realmente inexplicable, cada persona lo siente de diferente manera, cada experiencia es totalmente distinta. Pero cada quien lo vive con intensidad y lo disfruta con cada aliento de la vida.

El amor en sí, es la expresión más maravillosa de la vida y el infinito gesto de dualidad de la existencia humana.

**. . . . .**

Observó el cielo preocupado, la noche había comenzado a caer. Se podían observar los destellos de las primeras estrellas adornar el firmamento. Pensó, que lo ideal sería buscar un lugar donde acampar.

Miró de reojo a su prometida, se veía sumamente agotada y eso le preocupaba. Habían caminado por más de cinco horas, no podían continuar de esa manera si querían llegar pronto a la cabaña.

Pensó que deberían descansar un poco antes de continuar. Sí, eso haría. Acamparían y continuarían su recorrido al siguiente día.

Reviso el mapa analizándolo. No entendía absolutamente nada, el mapa que su madre les había entregado, era realmente extraño. Las rutas trazadas en el singular papel, parecían haber sido planeadas específicamente, para hacerles dar más vueltas y perderles.

Hizo un gesto negativo, su madre no sería capaz de hacerlo eso. De su padre o de Nabiki podía esperar lo que sea, pero de su madre ¡nunca!

— Vamos Akane, date prisa – dijo deteniendo sus pasos, se giró para verla de frente. Hacia veinte minutos que venía retrasándose — eres muy lenta.

— No me molestes — advirtió ella ligeramente enfadada.

— Como quieras — dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza — solo digo, que si quieres llegar pronto deberemos apurarnos.

— Sigo diciendo que estamos perdidos — la joven detuvo sus pasos, cruzó los brazos al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Llevaba un par de horas diciéndole lo mismo, pero el joven no le había hecho el menor caso — si tan solo me hicieras caso de revisar el mapa.

Ella se encontraba fatigada por la terquedad de su joven prometido. El orgullo del joven, comenzaba a parecerle realmente molesto y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. A ese ritmo, llegarían mucho después que los demás integrantes de la familia.

— No estamos perdidos — aseguró revisando nuevamente el mapa— tal vez, solo nos hemos desviado un poco.

— Desviados, perdidos ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — dijo bufándose del joven — de todas maneras, no entiendo porque tenía que venir contigo. Ryoga hubiera sido mejor compañía.

— ¡Claro! — dijo él burlonamente , intentando esconder sus celos — así te encontrarías al otro lado del continente.

— Al menos, me encontraría viajando en compañía de alguien agradable — dijo seriamente, siguiéndolo muy de cerca. El joven le llevaba la delantera por unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Oye! – gritó girando bruscamente y deteniendo sus pasos, haciendo que ella chocara intempestivamente contra él — ¿Qué estas intentado decir? Yo soy a…a…

No pudo continuar, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a su prometida.

La miró con el rostro impasible, intentando controlar los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en su interior. Sintió por un momento, el leve impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y perder la cordura por un instante. ¡Como amaba a esa mujer! Ella era la única realmente capaz de hacerlo perder el sentido del tiempo, la razón de ser y la cordura misma en un solo instante.

Akane parpadeó instintivamente, recobrando el control de sí misma. Lo rodeó evitándolo, y rompiendo la extrema cercanía entre ella y su prometido. Él joven se quedó inmóvil, anclado en el mismo lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de volver a recobrar el control de sus acciones.

— Rayos — masculló para sí mismo. Cada vez le costaba más controlar sus impulsos, si las cosas seguían de esa manera, estaba completamente seguro que no tardaría en perder el control por completo.

— Se hace tarde, debemos acampar — fue lo único que pudo decir, retomando nuevamente el rumbo.

— Sí — dijo una muy sonrojada Akane, sin detenerse. Se negaba rotundamente a verlo de frente, porque si lo hacía, él se daría cuenta del efecto que había tenido en ella esa situación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nerima.

— ¡Esto ser ridículo! — Exclamó molesta la joven amazona poniéndose de pie. Llevaba más de una hora esperando, lo cual la hacía sentir irritada.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Shampoo — secundó Ukyo cruzándose de brazos — Ranchan no se encuentra aquí.

— ¡Es cierto! — gritó repentinamente el joven Hibiki, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes — tampoco he visto a Akane.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, para luego mirarse sorprendidos entre ellos. Tan solo les llevo un par de segundos, darse cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Se encaminaron a la salida, estaban dispuestos a encontrar a la pareja. No permitirían que algo sucediera entre ellos.

— ¿Tan pronto se van? — preguntó Nabiki interceptándolos. Chasqueo la lengua, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

— Dime dónde está mi querido Ranma — exigió Kodachi, en un tono amenazante.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran? — preguntó Ryoga con seriedad. Nabiki sonrió complacida, los tenía donde quería.

— Pero que ansiosos — dijo burlonamente la castaña, enseñándoles unos sobres los cuales agitó adrede, para llamar la atención de los jóvenes. Ryoga quiso tomarlos, pero ella no se lo permitió —. Por quince mil yenes cada uno— dijo entre la seriedad y la picardía.

— Nabiki Tendo, eres una avara — reclamó Kuno.

— Eso no era parte del trato — rebatió el joven Hibiki.

— Mi querido Ryoga — dijo ella con mucha calma — el trato era, una cita con mi hermanita. Creo que esa parte se ha cumplido hace mucho.

El joven Hibiki se sonrojo y resopló frustrado ante la astucia de la joven Tendo.

— Diecisiete mil yenes — les recordó agitando los sobres nuevamente.

— ¿Qué no eran quince mil? — pregunto la joven Kuonji. Todos asintieron entusiastas ante la obviedad del asunto.

— La oferta expiro hace un minuto — dijo observando a los jóvenes. Estos lucían inquietos e indecisos —. Vaya, vaya, creí que querrían saber el paradero de mi hermanita y su prometido — dijo dándose la vuelta, lista para abandonar el dojo y dar por terminado su negocio.

— Espera — la llamo Shampoo. Sonrió astutamente, sus ganancias iban en aumento.

— Veinte mil yenes — dijo volviendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Hecho! — dijeron los jóvenes resignados y olvidando todo rastro de dudas. Si seguían a ese ritmo, la joven Tendo los dejaría arruinados.

Nabiki les entregó los sobres, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había valido la pena planear las cosas detenidamente.

— ¡No lo permitiré! — escuchó las voces de asegurar.

Los vio retirarse intempestivamente, observó la nueva abertura en una de las paredes del dojo y chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Como siempre, habían tenido que destruir algo. Sin embargo, movió la cabeza negativamente y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

— Esto será divertido — dijo alegremente, sabiendo que la situación se tornaría candente.

— Se enojaran mucho — escuchó la voz de Kasumi detrás de ella.

— No importa — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa — esos dos siempre están enojados. Aunque…creo que Ranma estará feliz.

Kasumi la miró intrigada.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? — le preguntó dándole una mirada cómplice. La mayor entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió con dulzura — sabe lo que quiere. No creo que le moleste.

Ambas abandonaron el dojo con mucha calma y tranquilidad.

* * *

— Ranma, acéptalo, estamos perdidos — replicó la joven arrebatándole el mapa. El joven frunció el ceño molesto, mientras ella revisaba pacientemente las rutas que habían seguido durante dos días — esto es ridículo —, dijo sacando un bolígrafo de su mochila. Se sentó sobre un tronco y comenzó a trazar las nuevas rutas que deberían seguir.

Ranma la observó curioso y al mismo tiempo embelesado. Su actitud y los gestos que hacía cuando se concentraba, le llamaban demasiado la atención. Recordó, que muy pocas veces podía pasar el tiempo con su prometida de esa manera, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

— ¡Nos tendieron una trampa! — dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio — esa Nabiki.

El joven tomo el mapa, observando lo que su prometida había hecho. Se sorprendió ante el análisis de la chica, ella realmente había estado en lo correcto todo ese tiempo.

— Solo hemos ido en círculos — añadió molesto.

— Vamos, debemos ir al sur — dijo ella sin prestarle la mayor atención. Su hermana tendría que escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

— ¡Llegamos! — exclamó entusiasmada al ver la cabaña frente a ellos — al fin.

Ranma la seguía en silencio con el rostro sonrojado. Aun recordaba con claridad, lo sucedido una horas atrás.

— Flash Back —

— Tonta, como si nunca hubieses visto flores como esas — le dijo intentando parecer irritado.

— Que admire la naturaleza, no me hace tonta. Ser un inmaduro insensible, si — dijo ella, defendiéndose del comentario de su prometido — tomaré un baño antes de continuar. No se te ocurra espiar — advirtió molesta.

— ¿Quién querría verte? Marimacho sin atractivo — dijo despectivo. Un estruendoso golpe, resonó en el silencioso bosque.

Ranma se incorporó sobándose el cuello, definitivamente, la fuerza de Akane era increíble. Ladeo la cabeza, intentando recuperar completamente la movilidad de su cuello. Se preguntó ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerla enojar? Sonrió ampliamente, no importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntara, la respuesta siempre era la misma.

— Se ve linda cuando se enoja — susurró, disponiéndose a recoger el campamento. Pero un aterrador gritó, lo alertó.

— AKANEEEE — gritó preocupado, apresurándose a ir en su auxilio.

Le había tomado tan solo un par de minutos llegar donde la joven, tan solo para quedar en shock. Tenía frente a sí, a una Akane completamente desnuda, con un par de prendas regadas por el suelo. En ese momento, no sabía si preguntarse si estaba o bien y arriesgarse a ser golpeado; o pretender que no la había visto, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, ya que sus pies parecían no querer responderle y moverse de ahí.

Observó con curiosidad las prendas que su prometida observaba con atención. Se trataban de ropa íntima, realmente provocativa a su parecer.

— No…no está mal — contesto automáticamente, dejándose llevar.

— ¿Q-que…? — Akane levantó el rostro, percatándose de la presencia de su prometido — PERVERTIDO — gritó arrojándole la mochila y todo lo que pudo tener a su alcance.

— Fin del Flash Back —

— Boba — murmuro suavemente, pensando en que ella tenía razón. Se había vuelto un pervertido con ella y no lo podía evitar.

— Akane, Ranma — la dulce voz de Kasumi, lo hizo volver a la realidad — ya se han retrasado.

Levantó la mirada con lentitud observando a su alrededor, tan solo para percatarse, de que todo estaba preparado para una fiesta. Su prometida estaba en medio del recibidor, completamente anonadada.

— ¿Sorprendido, Saotome? — le dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa.

— Pero no se queden ahí, dense prisa — dijo el señor Tendo — deben prepararse. Se han retrasado mucho.

— ¿Pe-pero que…? — fue todo lo que pudo decir. No lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía que era lo que sus amigos hacían ahí.

— Vamos Akane, te ayudaremos — dijeron Yuca y Sayuri, arrastrando a la joven escaleras arriba. Ranma solo las observó, sin percatarse de que era igualmente llevado casi a rastras, por Daisuke.

— Lo ven, les dije que estarían tan sorprendidos que ni lo notarían — dijo Nabiki a los patriarcas guiñándoles un ojo.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? — preguntó Akane, mientras era peinada y maquillada por sus amigas.

— Quédate quieta — le dijo Yuca, quien intentaba ponerle un hermoso tocado, adornado con flores.

— No entiendo nada, ¿Qué están tramando? — replicó intrigada. Tenía sospechas de lo que pudiera estar pasando, pero decidió que lo mejor sería indagar un poco.

— Tranquila querida, tú no tienes de que preocuparte — le dijo la madre de Ranma ingresando a la habitación — todo esta listo. Esta vez, nada puede salir mal.

— Tía Nodoka, en verdad no… — se sentía como una espectadora. Ella parecía simplemente estar ahí y nada más. Nadie parecía hacerle el menor caso.

— ¡Te ves bellísima! — Exclamaron las chicas muy emocionadas — espera que te pongas el vestido.

— ¿Vestido? No estarán pensando — las miró un tanto preocupada, mientras observaba a su suegra, abrir uno de los armarios.

— Serás una bellísima novia — le dijo la matriarca enseñándole el hermoso vestido occidental.

— No-novia — la habían tomado por sorpresa. Y como todo con ella, la ignoraron rotundamente.

— Mi hijo tiene tanta suerte. No pudo haber hecho mejor elección — le dijo colocándole el vestido.

Akane se comenzaba a sentir realmente tonta e ignorada. Estaban decidiendo, una cuestión que solo a ella le correspondía.

— ¡Oh, Akane! — Suspiró Yuca — esto es realmente increíble. A Ranma le encantará.

Se plantó frente al espejo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de felicidad, por un momento, se sintió realmente ilusionada. Sin embargo, suspiró resignada. Ya había pasado por eso antes, la felicidad se iría tan rápido como vino, cuando la tropa de locos interviniera y arruinara su boda por segunda ocasión.

— Todos esperan — anuncio Kasumi asomándose — te ves preciosa — le dijo a su hermanita al verla ya vestida — pareces un ángel. Mamá estaría tan orgullosa.

Ella tan solo asintió, un cumulo de emociones la embargaban. Frunció el ceño, en un intento por disipar todo atisbo de emociones, recurriendo a su orgullo. Siguió a su hermana, escoltada por sus amigas y la madre de su futuro esposo.

— Explícame esto — exigió Ranma a su padre, de forma amenazante.

— No hay nada que explicar — respondió en un cartel. Fingiendo por un momento ser un panda.

— No te hagas— dijo enfurecido. No entendiendo la razón, por la que lo habían obligado a vestirse con esa ropa. Le molestaba sobremanera, que recurrieran a peor miedo para obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería — Me dirás ahora mismo lo que está sucediendo — lo amenazó tomándolo del cuello.

— Debes darte prisa muchacho — le dijo el señor Tendo, empujándolo hacia afuera de la habitación — debes estar en el altar antes que la novia.

— ¿No-no…via? — se había quedado pálido, ante la sola mención de dicha palabra.

— No querrás llegar tarde el día de tu boda, ¿o sí? — le pregunto Nabiki, apareciendo repentinamente delante de él.

— ¿Boda? ¿Y quién demonios dijo que me voy a casar? — Reclamó a gritos, recuperando el control de sí mismo, borrando todo rastro de nerviosismo — no crean que podrán hacer conmigo lo que se les dé la gana.

— Ya lo hicimos cuñadito — le dijo la castaña, como si lo que estuviera diciendo, fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— Pues, no me obligaran — aseguró cruzándose de brazos — no lo permitiré.

— ¿Y dejaras a mi hermanita plantada en el altar? — preguntó la joven fingiendo tristeza y pena por su joven hermana. Lo cual lo hizo sentir abrumado. Recordó la última vez que le había hecho tal desplante y sintió su corazón encogerse ante el recuerdo. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

— No me importa — dijo intentando apagar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, ocultando por completo su verdadero sentimiento ante la situación.

— Bueno, no importa — respondió la castaña, recurriendo a su plan original. Recurrir a los sentimientos de Ranma, no funcionaba —. Como sea, no querrás dejar plantada a tu esposa el día de la ceremonia. Así que date prisa.

— ¿Esposa? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Nabiki rió divertida, le encantaba tener el control de la situación. Sonrió con malicia entregándole el papel que él y su prometida habían formado.

— ¡Nabiki! — escuchó la voz de Akane, de forma demandante — ¿puedes decirme que significa esto? — preguntó la joven levantando la voz.

— Supuse, que como la última vez habías elegido una boda occidental, no te importaría que lo hiciéramos por ti — contestó con calma y serenidad, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro. Ya se esperaba esa situación. Sabía que el orgullo de los jóvenes por ocultar sus sentimientos, era muy grande.

— Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero — dijo elevando su aura, se encontraba más que molesta —. No me casaré — declaró decidida, dirigiéndose a su padre.

— Akane, solo es una ceremonia — le informo su padre — ya estas casada. Ranma es tu esposo.

— ¿Qué? — replicó sorprendida — ¿De qué están hablando?

Su tía y su hermana mayor, la miraban con una sonrisa alegre, confirmándole la respuesta. Miró a su padre y su tío, ambos asintieron seriamente. Ranma la miraba estupefacto, sosteniendo entre sus manos, el papel que Nabiki le había dado.

— Tú estuviste de acuerdo — le dijo su hermana mediana — ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Nabiki estaba al punto de estallar en una carcajada, al ver la cara de su pequeña hermana y su cuñado.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó furiosa. El joven solamente la miraba, sin responder y sin siquiera pestañear. Parecía una estatua.

Observó lo que las manos de su prometido sostenían, se acercó con decisión y se lo arrebato bruscamente. Lo leyó llena de curiosidad.

— Debe ser una broma — dijo en un hilo de voz — me engañaste.

— Deberían darse prisa — fue todo lo que la castaña dijo. Todos se dirigieron a tomar sus lugares, sin prestarle la mayor atención —, tu firmaste, no hay nada que hacer.

— Yo… — intento decir Ranma, pero no pudo continuar. Su padre y su madre, lo condujeron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Se plantó frente al sacerdote, en espera de su ya esposa. No podía creer que hubiera caído en una trampa como esa. Lo que más le intrigaba, era ver a su madre y a la mayor de las Tendo, tan entusiasmadas con la situación, y al parecer participes de esta.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. A pesar de que su orgullo gritará que no, se sentía feliz por la idea. Era suya, nada más que suya. Había dejado de ser Akane Tendo para convertirse en Akane Saotome, su esposa. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, al fin estaba casado con ella, solo restaba concluir la ceremonia y esperar que los locos que los perseguían, no interfirieran esta vez.

— No importa — se dijo a sí mismo, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Esta vez era legalmente su esposa, y si se atrevían a arruinar la ceremonia, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Nadie le impediría esta vez, que su unión se llevara a cabo.

La vio venir hacia él. Tenía el rostro cubierto por el velo, por lo que no pudo apreciar la discreta sonrisa de la joven. Le pareció realmente hermosa, como si de un angel se tratara. Trato de mantener el rostro impasible, imperturbable, ocultando lo que en ese momento sentía.

Akane lo miró ahí, parado, esperando por ella. No podía evitar sentirse feliz, aunque la duda la asaltara. Quería saber si él estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía preguntárselo. Su orgullo, no se lo permitiría.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había nada con lo que estar de acuerdo. Ya estaban legalmente casados, sin su consentimiento, pero al final casados. No es que le molestara en absoluto, pero tampoco quería aceptar abiertamente lo que sentía.

Solo le quedaba una opción; fingir como siempre, hacer de cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo. No les daría el gusto de ver que habían logrado su objetivo y ella era feliz. El orgullo que llevaba por dentro era mucho más fuerte. De todas formas, ¿por qué ella tenía que aceptar algo? Nadie tenía por qué saber lo que su corazón ocultaba. Era testaruda, sí que lo era y no le importaba.

Llego frente al altar y el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia. En su interior, se aferraba a la esperanza de que esta vez nadie interfiriera, que nadie arruinara su boda. Pero era mucho pedir, con la suerte y la cantidad de locos que los perseguían, eso sería un milagro.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con éxito y sin ninguna interrupción, para la tranquilidad de los jóvenes esposos, todo había concluido sin contratiempos. La boda se había llevado sin ningúna interrupción, los Tendo y los Saotome, habían ganado una batalla. Al fin, las escuelas se habían unido, los herederos se habían vuelto uno solo.

La fiesta concluyo con tranquilidad, ambos se habían resignado. Sonrieron y trataron de llevar las cosas con tranquilidad. No era tan malo después de todo.

— Vaya, esta vez no hubo destrozos — dijo un intrigado Ranma.

— Esos sí que es raro — lo secundó su ahora sonrojada esposa. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron mantener la mirada sin evitar que un sonrojo los cubriera.

— Deben estar en Shibuya — declaró la mediana de las Tendo con una sonrisa picará — creo que ya deben haber descubierto que la dirección de las invitaciones era equivocada… o tal vez, que interrumpieron la boda equivocada.

Ambos la miraron incrédulos, Nabiki Tendo, era demasiado sagaz para su gusto.

— Y bien tortolitos — les dijo sonriendo con malicia — listos para demostrar su amor.

— ¿Eh? — fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven artista marcial.

— Vamos cuñadito — dijo con una sonrisa pícara — ¿o es que no han pensado en la luna de miel? Estoy seguro que Akane querrá presumirte su nuevo guardarropa.

— Fuiste tu — dijo su hermana menor con molestia, pero avergonzándose al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana estaba insinuando.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, para luego apartar la mirada totalmente avergonzados.

Nabiki estalló en una carcajada, le divertía mucho la situación en la que los ponía.

* * *

Hola, espero les haya gustado. Y como siempre, me resta agradecerles por leerme y por el apoyo que me han dado**.¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** n_n

Tratare de subir el siguiente antes de Navidad, es un reto para mi hacer la última entrega de la semana como un regalo para ustedes.

Agradezco mucho a mis amigas que constantemente me dan su apoyo, opinión y su comprensión. Eve, Mari, Mire **¡Gracias Chicas!** Me sirve mucho la forma tan indirecta en que me ayudan a concentrarme nuevamente en el objetivo, que por supuesto es llevar esta historia hasta el final.

Kary: pues aquí lo tienes, muchas gracias por leer y por el halago. Gracias XD

elena 79: espero no haber estropeado la idea. La verdad se me complico un poco este capítulo.

Maxhika: tienes razón, Nabiki es genial. Ha logrado colocar a mis personajes justo donde yo quería, ahora dependerá de ellos ;)

kikyo4: al fin la respuesta, creo que estabas en lo correcto. Y si, a mí también me encanta verlo celoso.

Akarly: creo que si fue su "sentencia" jajaja. A partir de ahora, algo tendrá que pasar ¿no crees?

Y bien, creo que hemos coincidido en que amamos a Ranma celoso XD.


	10. Luna de miel

****** Luna de Miel ******

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

Caminó por la habitación de forma inquieta, abrió la puerta del armario, y extrajo un par de frazadas y una almohada. Tenía ganas de estar ahí, con ella. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo la frustración recorrerle.

No podía, simplemente, no podía. Estaba a un nada de perder el control. Era su esposa, pero no quería que las cosas fueran de esa forma.

Ella era orgullosa al igual que él ¿Cómo llevarían su relación al primer paso pero con un nivel de esa magnitud? No estaban hablando de un primer beso, aunque así lo fuera. No, era más que eso. Era su luna de miel y estaba muerto de los nervios.

Se mordió los labios, una parte de sí gritaba que hiciera lo que sus instintos le pedían, pero sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como el mismo tonto de siempre. Las cosas no habían salido de lo más normal.

Se habían casado a base de un engaño, no podía decirse que fuera una situación normal.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó la joven inquieta, levantando levemente la voz —. No creas que dormirás aquí — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Mju — fue lo único que él dijo increpándola. La miró de reojo por sobre su hombro, pero sin detener su tarea. Ella se movió al centro de la habitación escrutándolo, intentando averiguar lo que él pretendía. Aun traía ese vestido puesto, aquel que Nabiki le había puesto intencionalmente, en lugar de su ropa habitual dentro su equipaje. Sonrió secretamente, le encantaba verla de esa forma. El corto vestido de color rojo, dejaba ver la mitad de sus piernas inquietándolo.

— Que estemos casados, no significa nada — continuó ella, con el orgullo resplandeciendo en sus palabras — sabes que nada es como parece.

— ¿crees que quiero estar aquí? — preguntó incipiente, dándose la vuelta para poder observarla. Le dolía profundamente, que ella pensara de esa manera con respecto a su matrimonio. —. Dime ¿Quién querría estar con una mujer fea y sin atractivo? — añadió despectivo, contradiciéndose a sí mismo y a lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Y crees que yo quiero estar con alguien como tú? — le reclamó colocando las manos en las caderas, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras del chico. Si bien era cierto que ella le había provocado, no le gustaba mucho la forma en que le decía ese tipo de cosas.

— Ja. Como si fuera fácil para mí — le gritó molesto ante las palabras de su joven esposa. Le había dolido de sobremanera, la forma en que ella lo rechazaba verbalmente. Sintió una terrible frustración, las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. Algo que ellos tenían, es que cuando comenzaban a discutir no tenían forma de parar sin lastimarse mutuamente —. ¿Crees que para mí es fácil todo esto? … este matrimonio… — desvió la mirada evitando todo contacto visual.

— Idiota — le gritó con un aura de furia rodeándola, sacando sus propias conclusiones ante la situación. Imaginándose, que él no había querido casarse con ella — todo esto es tú culpa.

— También es culpa tuya — le increpó molestó. Lo que en realidad le molestaba, era no tener el valor o el tacto suficiente para enfrentarla de otra manera. Estaban tan acostumbrados a discutir sin sentido, que al parecer no tenían otra forma de solucionar las cosas o entenderse —. Si no hubieses firmado, no estaríamos aquí.

— Insensible... te recuerdo que también es culpa tuya, tú también firmaste — le recriminó al punto de casi estallar en la furia que la consumía en esos momentos. Se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlo.

— ¿Insensible? — le preguntó furioso. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con pasos firmes y decisivos, una mirada indescriptible que la inquieto—. Diablos Akane, ¿tienes idea de lo que esa palabra significa en estos momentos? — su voz sonó turbia, intranquila y a la vez decisiva. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la joven, empujándola ligeramente con un dedo.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — preguntó nerviosa por el contacto, retrocediendo lentamente, producto de la inercia ocasionada por el leve empuje del joven — ¿R-Ranma? — retrocedió otro poco. Él no le respondió. Se sintió chocar contra la fría superficie del espejo, sin poder evitar sobresaltarse en el proceso. Él la miró indeciso, agachó la mirada y retrocedió repentinamente y de forma inesperada.

— ¿Crees que quiero quedarme? — le gritó dándole la espalda, apretando el puño frente a él — esto es una estupidez.

Tomó las frazadas con brusquedad, apretándolas con fuerza, intentando controlarse y no cometer una locura.

Ella lo observó intrigada desde su posición. No entendía nada.

Por un momento, pensó que las cosas se tornarían de forma diferente entre ellos. Que lo único que necesitaban, era ese empuje que sus padres les habían dado. Lamentablemente, parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Desde que habían ingresado a la habitación, todo había sido discusión tras discusión. Igual que siempre.

Ranma abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que todos los integrantes de la familia, cayeran intempestivamente al interior de la habitación.

— Solo pasábamos por aquí — decía un cartel sostenido por un enorme panda. Él joven Saotome arqueó una ceja ¿acaso lo creían tonto?, era de esperarse que harían algo así.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? — preguntó con molestia. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un aura de rabia e impotencia rodeándolo. Sabía que las cosas no serían fácil entre ellos, pero esto rebasaba lo ridículo — ¿Qué es lo que están esperando? No sucederá nada. Que lograran casarnos no significa nada.

Pasó entre ellos y caminó por el pasillo, hasta que lo vieron desaparecer. Observaron a Akane, intrigados. Esta aún se encontraba de espalada al enorme espejo que adornaba la habitación, mirándolos incrédula.

La joven frunció el ceño y decididamente se acercó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué esperaban? — preguntó furiosa — olvídenlo, esto es ridículo. No crean que lo permitiré— les dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

— Vaya — silbó Nabiki, rascándose la cabeza — creo que con estos dos nada es posible.

— Tienes razón — la secundó su padre, asintiendo excesivamente con la cabeza.

— Hay que darles tiempo — dijo la matriarca Saotome — aún son muy jóvenes.

— Sinceramente tía, creo que la juventud nada tiene que ver — agregó Nabiki con aire de burla — estos son más tercos que una cabra. Prefieren discutir que disfrutar un poco.

— ¡Nabiki! — le llamó la atención su hermana mayor. Nabiki estalló en una sonora carcajada — tal vez, solo deberíamos dejarlos ser. Necesitan tiempo para adaptarse — añadió la joven con una tierna sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, querida — analizó la tía Saotome — solo necesitan relajarse. Nuestro propósito ha sido cumplido, ahora todo dependerá de ellos.

— Creo que iré a empacar — declaró Nabiki — no sucederá nada divertido.

Todos asintieron, mientras los patriarcas se aferraban en un exagerado abrazo, derramando lágrimas ante su terrible desdicha.

— Lo ve, Saotome — habló entre lágrimas el patriarca Tendo — así nunca tendremos un heredero.

Y un nuevo mar de lágrimas los cubrió. Nabiki resopló ante la ridícula actitud de su padre y su tío.

* * *

— Ranma, eres un… — y no pudo terminar su frase, tan solo se limitó a golpear la almohada, imaginándose que era su joven esposo. Dejo salir un lento suspiró, pensando en su nueva situación. Observó la dorada alianza que adornaba su dedo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad.

— Akane…Saotome — murmuró. No importaba que estuvieran peleados en su luna de miel, lo importante era, que ella era su esposa. Acarició la resplandeciente joya. Si lo pensaba bien, ella había ganado. Él era su esposo, y no había nada que los locos que los perseguían pudieran hacer.

Le pareció egoísta pensar de esa manera. Después de todo, él no era un trofeo ni un premio. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella lo amaba demasiado, y vivir constantemente pensando si se casarían o si el la escogería, no era nada tranquilizador ni reconfortante. Si bien era cierto que su matrimonio se daba por sentado, no tenía la certeza que ella se convertiría en su esposa. No con Shampoo y Kodachi detrás de él. De Ukyo, no se preocupaba demasiado, pero de las tretas de la amazona y la loca hermana de Kuno, podía esperar lo que sea.

Pero ya podía estar tranquila. Aunque el matrimonio no se hubiera consumado, al final estaban casados.

Una duda la invadió. El temor de que él no quisiera casarse o que no estuviera de acuerdo, la inquietaba. Tal vez, él estaba atado a ella en contra de su voluntad. Después de todo él había sido claro cuando dijo que no era nada fácil.

— Pero que tonterías estás pensando, Akane — se regañó a sí misma — por supuesto que no está de acuerdo. ¡Los obligaron! — se recordó la forma en que las cosas habían sucedido — todo fue una trampa. Ni siquiera fue capaz…

Su alegría fue sustituida por tristeza, al recordar el momento.

— Flash Back —

El sacerdote había concluido la ceremonia. Ahora, solamente quedaba la parte más difícil para ambos, su primer beso de verdad. Los jóvenes esposos, se encontraban más que sonrojados.

Ranma la miró asustado, se acercó hacía ella y extendió una de sus temblorosas manos, llevándola al rostro de su esposa. La acarició con el pulgar de manera casi imperceptible. No era una caricia común, era un gesto lleno de temor y emoción, de inseguridad.

— Bésala — le ordenó su padre ante su indecisión.

— ¡No, no lo hare! — ella lo miró entre sorprendida, dolida y enojada. Pero sus ojos resplandecieron en determinación. La determinación, de no golpearlo en ese preciso momento — que nos hayan obligado a casarnos, no quiere decir que puedan obligarnos a hacer lo que no queremos.

— Es tu esposa — le recordó el patriarca Tendo.

— Y eso ¿Qué? — dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ella solamente observó la situación atónita.

— ¡Oh, claro! — exclamó Nabiki, llamando la atención de los presentes — prefieres hacerlo en privado.

— ¡Eso es muy tierno! — expresó la mayor de los Tendo.

— Mi hijo, es todo un caballero — agregó su madre llena de orgullo — tienes mucha suerte, querida — se dirigió a Akane.

Ella se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, si es que eso era posible. Su tía, tenía un excelente tino para poder avergonzarla en cuestión de segundos.

— Fin del Flash Back —

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pasándola exactamente por el punto en el que creyó sentir la caricia de su esposo. Sonrió al recordar, la sensación que la había embargado en aquel momento.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, se daría y le daría tiempo de ver como marchaban las cosas, de solucionar y acomodar el tipo de convivencia que llevaría. Porque eso, era precisamente lo que necesitaban, tiempo para asimilar todo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos ante el barullo que sus padres estaban armando. Le era realmente increíble, que a pesar de todo, siguieran armando otro de sus planes para obligarlos a estar juntos. Acaso ¿no les bastaba con haberlos casado? ¿Tenían que intentar obligarlos a algo más? Claro que sí, por supuesto. Era difícil sentarse y esperar que no hicieran nada más con ellos.

Se incorporó lentamente, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. No entendía como sus padres podían beber saque de esa manera, sin que les afectara. Recordó no haber bebido más que lo necesario para dar por concluida la ceremonia, sin embargo, se sentía como si se hubiese bebido el barril entero.

— Si las cosas siguen así, podemos olvidarnos del heredero — escuchó mencionar al señor Tendo.

— Tal vez debamos hacer algo al respecto, Tendo — su padre tan conciliador como siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Nunca se había dado a la tarea de pensar que pasaría después, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Pensó que si volvían al dojo, tal vez las cosas empeorarían.

— Eso es seguro — murmuró seriamente, pensando en que serían perseguidos por una manada de locos, que seguramente querrían matarlos.

— Ya está decidido — dijo poniéndose de pie. Se sintió orgulloso, de poder pensar en una solución para toda la situación.

Caminó hacia la habitación que se supone les habían asignado para ellos, se detuvo frente a la puerta indeciso. Se preguntó si debía tocar y esperar que ella le permitiera entrar, o simplemente abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación.

Dirigió su puño hacía la puerta, pero se arrepintió. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se sentía frustrado de no saber cómo reaccionar. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, obligándolo a tomar la decisión de ingresar sin permiso. Después de todo ¿Por qué habría de pedir permiso? Era su esposa, no era como si estuviese haciendo algo malo ¿o sí?

— Eres ridículo, Saotome — se recriminó ante sus pensamientos.

La vio ahí, sobre la cama. Aun dormía. No pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse hacía ella. Se sentó junto a ella y llevó una mano con dirección a su rostro, quería acariciarla, pero se detuvo. Apretó el puño con fuerza, pensando en que si lo hacía, seguro la asustaría.

— Akane — la llamó suavemente, optando por despertarla y no intentar absolutamente nada. Había tomado una decisión, haría las cosas con calma y tranquilidad, por el bien de ambos. O al menos, lo intentaría. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era seguro que perdería la cordura.

— Akane — La sacudió con suavidad, esperando interiormente, que ella no se enfadara demasiado.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, ligeramente extrañada de escuchar su voz. Lo observó por unos segundos, preguntándose si se encontraba en un sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando recobrar el sentido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó finalmente, cayendo en la cuenta de que él se encontraba junto a ella, en la misma habitación y junto a su cama.

— Yo… — ahí iba de nuevo, las palabras comenzaban a faltar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, dándose valor, pensando que no era el momento para ponerse nervioso —.Nos mudaremos — le dijo finalmente.

— ¿Qué? — se sobresaltó incorporándose — no entiendo ¿de qué estás hablando?

— E-eres mi esposa — dijo avergonzado de usar con ella esa frase que lo hacían sentir orgulloso —, iras a donde yo vaya.

Ella miró fijamente, intentando contener la emoción que sentía. Quería entender lo que intentaba decirle, pero prefirió dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo por si solas. No lo presionaría a decirle nada.

— ¿A-a que te refieres? — preguntó sonrojada y agachando la mirada.

— Si volvemos a Nerima…al dojo —dijo dubitativo — tendremos que cuidarnos por todos lados. Estoy seguro, que van a querer más que una explicación.

Ella asintió levemente, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

— Sera temporal — agregó él — al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

— D-de acuerdo — se sentía feliz. Esa inesperada decisión por parte de su joven esposo, le dejaban ver que al menos lo intentarían.

— No…no quiero que te lastimen — le declaró tomando su mano entre las suyas, dejándose llevar por un instante.

— Ranma — murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

El sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse de golpe, los obligo a separarse bruscamente.

— No los hemos interrumpido ¿o sí? — preguntó Nabiki, asomándose.

— Nabiki — dijo la joven señora Saotome entre dientes.

— Tranquila no te enojes, ya sé que he interrumpido "algo" — dijo maliciosamente su hermana.

— ¿Eh?...n-no… — se sentía aturdida, debido a la emoción de minutos atrás. Nabiki rió ante la reacción de su hermana.

— Solo vine a dejarles esto — les dijo entregándoles un sobre. Ellos la miraron extrañados — volveremos a Nerima. Kasumi les ha dejado el desayuno, y un poco de comida preparada para cuando se vayan.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Ranma, con seriedad.

— No volverán al dojo con nosotros. Akane, tu transferencia a la universidad a la Yokohama se completó el mes pasado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — le dijo poniéndose de pie — ¿Cuál transferencia?

— Todo está ahí, la dirección de su nuevo domicilio y las llaves, se encuentran en el sobre — le dijo dirigiéndose a la salida — encontraran un par de instrucciones que deberán tomar en cuenta.

Los dos la miraron intrigados, no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer ella había planeado todo desde un principio. Se sintieron realmente tontos de no haberse dado cuenta de nada, con anticipación.

— ¿Akane? — le dijo repentinamente antes de cerrar la puerta — te quedo muy bien ¿no crees Ranma? — les guiño el ojo.

Ranma observó a su esposa con curiosidad, la cual bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de lo que traía puesto. Se sonrojó al recordar que no había encontrado su pijama, ni el resto de su equipaje. Lo que llevaba en esos momentos, era un camisón de seda blanco semitransparente, que misteriosamente había aparecido sobre su cama.

* * *

Hola, solo quiero desearles

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	11. Locura y deseo

***** Locura y deseo *****

. . . . .

El amor complicado, pero delicioso.

. . . . .

Se detuvieron frente a su nueva residencia. Era una pequeña y modesta casita de color café, con grandes ventanales polarizados y dos plantas. No parecía ser nada parecido a la casa Tendo, pero a simple vista parecía ser realmente acogedora a pesar de su tamaño.

Akane sonrió feliz ante la visión de una nueva y prometedora vida en su nuevo hogar. Esto pasaba a compensar, el sin fin de problemas en los que su hermana los había metido.

— ¿No piensas entrar? — le preguntó su esposo con curiosidad.

— ¿Eh? — se sintió confundida — c-claro — dijo finalmente ingresando al interior de la casa. Observó a su alrededor, definitivamente era muy modesto y sencillo. La casa se encontraba amueblada en un estilo moderno y occidental, lo cual le pareció fascinante.

Dejo sus cosas en la entrada y se apresuró a explorar el interior. Parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo por primera vez el mundo, emanando un aura lleno de entusiasmo y emoción.

Ranma la observó desde la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro.

La había estado observando desde que se plantaron frente a la casa. Se sentía feliz de verla así, tan llena de emoción e irradiando felicidad. Deseo por primera vez y de forma egoísta, no volver a ver sus amigos. Estaba más que seguro que si los encontraban, arruinarían todo y él no quería eso.

No, claro que no. Él quería la tranquilidad que ese lugar le estaba prometiendo desde que lo vio. Quería tener el tiempo necesario y sin interrupciones para conquistar a su esposa, y hacer las cosas de diferente manera.

No sería sencillo pero lo intentaría.

— ¿Cómo crees que Nabiki haya conseguido este lugar? — preguntó ella apareciendo repentinamente frente a él, sorprendiéndolo. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos, que por un momento había perdido todo contacto con la realidad.

— No tengo idea — respondió acercándose al cómodo sofá.

— Es tan acogedor, tan tranquilo — dijo ella con una sonrisa, imitándolo — tan bonito.

— Lo más seguro es que no dure — tomó el sobre y esparció el contenido sobre la pequeña mesa de centro frente a él —, nos encontraran tarde o temprano.

— Tienes razón — suspiró resignada — estamos hablando de Nabiki después de todo. Iré a desempacar — le dijo a su esposo poniéndose de pie. Ranma, solamente asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

Tenía ganas de ir tras ella, pero debería dejar que las cosas siguieran su ritmo. Irremediablemente volvió su mirar a lo que unos momentos antes, se encontraba haciendo. Las instrucciones de Nabiki, daban clara muestra que había planeado la situación durante mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, imaginando lo que su cuñada ha de haber ganado durante todo ese tiempo. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pensando que no tenía remedio y ellos habían caído fácilmente en la trampa. Trampa, que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Aunque no se lo dijera, estaría en cierto modo agradecido con la castaña por su astucia.

Se puso de pie, aunque las instrucciones de Nabiki eran más que específicas, no podía quedarse sentado. Sabía muy bien que los pocos yenes que les habían dejado pronto se les acabarían y aunque él tuviera algo de lo que había guardado cuando asistió a su último torneo de artes marciales, no sería suficiente.

De ningún modo se permitiría ser como su padre, un irresponsable y ventajista, capaz de vender a su propio hijo por tan solo un plato de arroz o un pescado. No, claro que no, él sería responsable y afrontaría la situación como un hombre. Ya no se trataba únicamente de él, sino de lo más importante, Akane, su esposa. Se sonrojó de tan solo pensar en ella de esa forma, aún no se acostumbraba a esa frase que para él significaba mucho.

Sacó un bolígrafo y escribió una nota, tomó las llaves y abandonó la residencia. Después se encargaría de desempacar sus cosas, ahora tenía algo más importante en mente, su lucha apenas comenzaba.

Akane asomó por la sala buscando a su esposo, no tenía idea de cómo iniciaría la plática, pero debería hacerlo. Aunque lo más seguro es que terminarían peleando igual que siempre.

— ¿Ranma? — lo llamo extrañada de no verlo donde lo había dejado.

Curiosa se acercó a la mesita, en la que todavía se encontraban los papeles que Nabiki les había entregado. La pequeña nota que Ranma le había dejado, llamó su atención.

"Akane, saldré un momento.

Volveré luego, encárgate de todo.

Ranma"

Extrañada, revisó lo demás, siendo guiada principalmente por la curiosidad.

— Esto es de Nabiki — dijo para sí misma mientras leía con gran interés.

"La casa es rentada, no rompan nada o tendrán que reponerlo. Nuestros padres han pagado el depósito y la renta de dos meses, el resto corre por su cuenta".

"Akane, ni siquiera lo pienses. Están casados y lo correcto es que duerman en la misma habitación"

Frunció el ceño ante lo último, su hermana parecía haberse anticipado a su pensamiento. Precisamente, para ese motivo estaba buscando al joven Saotome. Sabía que estaban casados, pero eso era algo que aún no lograba asimilar de ninguna manera.

No es que no esperara que su relación avanzara de alguna forma, pero ¿Cómo vencería ella misma su propio orgullo? Alguno debería de dar el primer paso, pero estaba segura que no sería ella.

Exhaló hondamente, pensando en que esperaba demasiado de su joven esposo.

— ¿A dónde nos llevara todo esto? — se dijo pensando en que lo mas sensato, sería colocar las cosas de Ranma en otra habitación —. Esto no funcionara.

Comenzó a colocar todo nuevamente dentro del sobre, pero uno más pequeño llamó su atención. Lo abrió y extrajo unos yenes y una nota.

"Si no quieren que los encuentren, no se expongan. Esto será suficiente por algunos días, por el momento disfruten su luna de miel. Es un buen momento para que uses lo que te regale, hermanita.

Ranma, no lo arruines."

— ¿cinco mil yenes? — dijo incrédula, entornando los ojos — ¿Cómo se supone que esto será suficiente?

Definitivamente, tanto su hermana como sus padres estaban locos.

Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, no había remedio, algo debería hacer o la pasarían realmente mal.

Por un momento, miles de conclusiones se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Quien haya dicho que la vida de casado era sencilla, se había equivocado. ¿Cómo le haría para evitar no romper nada? Lo más importante, ¿Cómo dejarían de pelear?

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, las cosas apenas comenzaban y ya tenía un sinfín de presiones dándole vueltas.

Se paseó por la habitación, con la preocupación latente en el rostro; corrió levemente la cortina, observando fijamente el camino por donde él solía venir, cada vez que salía del trabajo.

Suspiró por enésima vez, las cosas no marchaban muy bien entre los dos como debería ser en un matrimonio; pero durante ese mes habían aprendido a convivir mutuamente. Algo que no faltaba en ellos, era la comunicación; por esa razón le extrañaba tremendamente no saber dónde se había metido. No era habitual que se retrasara de esa manera.

— Idiota — murmuró entre molesta y angustiada. Era cierto que él era un artista marcial y ella no tenía nada que temer, pero había otras cuestiones por las que preocuparse.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos, que se arremolinaban en su mente. Tomó un libro de la repisa y decidió que lo mejor sería no preocuparse más de la cuenta, ya aparecería, de eso estaba segura.

Se acomodó en el sofá e inconscientemente volteó a ver hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de manera inesperada y sorpresiva.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de alivio, al verlo entrar. Sintió su corazón palpitar con entusiasmo.

— Ranma, ¿dónde estabas? — Preguntó tratando de mantener la voz tranquila. Lo menos que quería, era revelar su aun latente preocupación — mira la hora que es.

Él sonrió complacido, ante la actitud de su joven esposa. Caminó con paso firme hacia la cocina, tomó un vaso y abrió el refrigerador sacando una botella de agua, todo sin el más mínimo atisbo de importancia al asunto.

— ¿Acaso estabas preocupada? — pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, llevándose el vaso a la boca y sin dejar de observar ni un solo instante, a su muy preocupada esposa.

— ¿Y quién se preocupa por alguien como tú? Nunca me preocuparía por ti, idiota egocéntrico —su voz sonó decida, tanto, que el sintió como si mil agujas le hubiesen atravesado el pecho. Había dolido, últimamente, la indiferencia de ella, dolía más que cualquier golpe que hubiese recibido en toda su vida —. No te confundas, Saotome.

— Tu eres la que se confunde, Saotome — habló manteniendo su sonrisa, apoyándose del hombro derecho sobre la puerta del refrigerador y mirándola intensamente. Estaba tratando de contener, las terribles ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

— ¿Eh? — lo miró interrogante. Ranma amplió su sonrisa ante la interrogante de la chica. Sabía muy bien, que o no le agradaba usar su nuevo apellido o no se acostumbraba a escucharlo, él prefería pensar que era lo segundo, ya que si pensaba en la posibilidad de que la primera teoría fuera la razón, dolía mucho.

— ¡Vamos Akane!, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, eres una Saotome — dijo sin inmutarse, sonriendo orgulloso ante la obviedad de sus palabras — eres Akane Saotome, mi esposa.

Ella tan solo se quedó quieta, sin poder rebatir el punto de su joven esposo. Él tenía toda la razón, ella era su esposa, por lo tanto, era una Saotome. Sonrió de manera imperceptible ante la realidad, le agradaba como sonaba, Akane Saotome, no Akane Tendo como quería hacerle creer a todos.

—A mí, me parece que te has preocupado por mí — dijo pasando a su lado, sonriendo ante el silencio de su joven compañera. Había ganado una "batalla", él tenía toda la razón y ella no podía contradecirlo —, boba.

— Eres un bobo — dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro. Él tenía razón toda la razón y ella era feliz con eso, porque lo amaba con locura.

Pero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría a Ranma Saotome, una cosa como esa?

— Yo no me preocupo, solo pregunto — le dijo saliendo detrás de él, intentando parecer enojada.

— Claro — siguió él de forma irónica, intentando hacerla enfadar — admítelo, te preocupo.

El joven sonrió subió las escaleras con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Su esposa era muy predecible. Le gustaba hacerla enfadar y siempre lograba su objetivo.

— Ranma, no seas tonto — le dijo colocando las manos en la cadera — ¿yo preocuparme por un egocéntrico como tú? ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Sí, debí imaginarlo — dijo con una sonrisa burlona, perdiéndose en el pasillo. La joven se apresuró a darle alcance —. Solo las chicas lindas se preocupan

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — reclamó molesta.

— Lo que escuchaste — le aseguró sacándole la lengua.

— Aja, y lo dice un fenómeno como tú — le increpó furiosa. Ranma frunció el ceño, ya no le parecía para nada divertido. De un pequeño juego para hacerla enojar, la situación se había tornado en una más de sus peleas.

— ¿A quién le llamas fenómeno? — preguntó molesto, acercándose a ella para enfrentarla.

— A quien más, idiota — le respondió ella de forma amenazante.

— ¡Por supuesto! Lo dice una chica sin nada de atractivo, poco femenina y que no sabe cocinar — Le gritó sintiéndose invadir por el enfado. Estaba tan enojado que había comenzado a hablar, sin percatarse exactamente de lo que decía.

—Y te dices ser un hombre — le grito intentando asestar un golpe, que él paró sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? — la miró a los ojos con furia, pero no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre sus labios.

— Suéltame pervertido — se quejó molesta, intentando soltarse del agarre.

— ¿A quién llamas pervertido?— Le dijo arrinconándola contra la pared con brusquedad. Ya no solamente lo invadía la furia, sino que su cordura se había nublado como tantas veces.

Acercó su cuerpo al de su esposa, pegándose lo más que pudo. Rozó sus labios con los de ella, en un acto desesperado por mantener el control y no arrebatarle de sus labios lo que tanto anhelaba. La miró a los ojos fijamente y se acercó a su oído haciéndola emitir un imperceptible suspiro.

— Siempre me has calificado de pervertido… — le dijo roncamente, respirando sobre su cuello. Su respiración era agitada y totalmente fuera de control —. Creo mi querida esposa…que ha llegado el momento de demostrarte lo pervertido que puedo ser.

Akane abrió los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y terror, ante las palabras de su esposo. Aunque ya habían tenido ese tipo de incidentes, el jamás se había atrevido a forzarla a nada. Estaba casi segura que esta vez no sería diferente ¿o sí? La duda la invadió.

— Cobarde —musito ante la posibilidad de lo que no esperaba. Tenía pánico, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan fuera de sí. Un extraño brillo se divisaba en los ojos del joven artista marcial.

— Sí, soy un cobarde — le confirmó con desespero, intentando apagar la furia que sentía. Había pasado lo que más temía, había perdido el control y el raciocinio. Su motor en esos momentos; eran el deseo y la necesidad de seguir sus impulsos, y ceder ante sus instintos — te demostrare cuan cobarde puedo llegar a ser.

Akane intentó inútilmente de soltarse del agarre, pero él no lo permitió. Quería tenerla en ese momento y no estaba dispuesto a desistir de su cometido.

Él joven, de un solo movimiento la había tomado con una mano de la cintura y la había hecho girar sobre su propio eje colocándola frente a él. La apretó de la cintura contra su propio cuerpo, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. Se dio cuenta, que las cosas esta vez iban a tomar un rumbo diferente al acostumbrado.

Su esposo ya no estaba reaccionando como siempre. Le pareció tan fuera de sí, que lo miró suplicante. Él la ignoro empujándola levemente hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta con una mano y avanzo obligándola a retroceder, haciéndola ingresar de esta manera al interior.

- Q-qué...

Su intentó de generar una frase había quedado precisamente en eso, un intentó. Sin darle tiempo y tregua de formular un solo pensamiento, él la había tomado por los brazos arrojándola sobre la cama, y asustadora aún más en el proceso.

La joven sintió el suave colchón chocar bruscamente contra su espalda, haciendo que las sedosas sabanas dejaran salir el aroma del joven por el movimiento.

Ranma la observó desde su posición, intentando recuperar un poco de cordura y por consiguiente, el control de sus acciones y su muy nublada razón. Por un leve momento, se sintió arrepentir, pero su deseo por ella era mucho más fuerte, que cualquier ápice de intento de sensatez.

Sentía la furia y la frustración apoderarse de él. Intento calmarse, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba. Había perdido el control y por mucho que lo intentara, esta vez no podría contenerse.

Akane se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos sobre el suave colchón, intentando adivinar el próximo movimiento de su esposo, sintiendo un leve alivio al verlo ahí, parado, luchando conmigo mismo.

Él la miró con una amplia sonrisa atrevida y se acercó a ella con cautela. No estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás, esta vez dejaría las cosas seguir por el rumbo que habían tomado.

Ella lo observó acercarse lentamente, sintiéndose aterrada.

—Ranma...— lo llamó en un intento de razonar con él.

—No esta vez — le dijo con seguridad, ignorando su petición. Se acercó e inclinó hacia ella, empujándola levemente para recostarla sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre ella, pero sin aplastarla.

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y la acaricio con ternura. Su esposa, tan solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada.

— Diablos, Akane — le habló rozando sus labios, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por el delicioso roce — ¿tienes idea de lo que me haces? — Le preguntó sin separar sus labios de los de ella, hasta que no pudo más y rompió esa cruel e inexistente distancia, besándola por fin y por vez primera.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, ante el tan esperado contacto. Estaba más que sediento de ella, tan necesitado y deseoso.

Akane suspiro dejándose llevar por tan maravillosa sensación. Una sensación, que había esperado sentir durante mucho tiempo, pero que él jamás se había atrevido a brindarle.

Una ola de emoción la recorrió por todo su interior. Era un volcán de sentimientos encontrados, de deseo por hacerse uno con la persona que más amaba, su esposo, Ranma Saotome.

Fue un beso tierno y suave en un principio, pero que se fue tornando candente al calor de ambos cuerpos. Habían perdido la razón y la timidez. Ya ni quedaba rastro ni atisbo de vergüenza, solo se estaban dejando llevar.

Ranma recorrió la figura de su esposa con una mano, pero sin dejar de besarla.

Era una caricia cargada de ansiedad y anhelo por hacerla suya.

Levanto la falda del vestido, en un intento desesperado por sentir su suave piel con la de él; pero no le era suficiente, él quería más.

Inconscientemente y dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, busco la cremallera y separó sus labios de los de ella.

Ella lo miró extasiada, acariciando con mucho amor y deseo la espalda de su joven esposo, haciéndolo gruñir en el proceso. Al fin se habían dado el primer beso y estaban a punto de consumar su matrimonio finalmente.

— No quería que las cosas fueran así — le dijo mirándola a los ojos, sintiéndose como un canalla por su comportamiento.

— Cállate — le dijo ella con una sonrisa conciliadora — ya te habías tardado.

Él le sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarla.

— Te amo — le dijo bajando hasta su cuello y dejándose perder en la locura del deseo y el amor.

Hola a todos, sé que me he tardado y no tengo escusa :P

Solo quiero desearles un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia y en historias anteriores. Por la oportunidad que me han brindado con cada una de mis locuras. Ha sido un año realmente maravilloso. El poder compartir cada una de mis ideas con todos ustedes, ha sido realmente satisfactorio; porque sinceramente, me cuesta entablar conversaciones y esta es mi manera de comunicarme, a través de mis escritos.

Es maravilloso ver gente que comparte conmigo, un vicio en común; Ranma y Akane. Porque créanme, soy una viciosa con esta parejita tan hermosa y espero seguirlo siendo durante mucho tiempo más, y poder traerles nuevos proyectos.

A los que me han brindado su amistad, les agradezco infinitamente. Para una persona tímida y solitaria como yo, es realmente reconfortante. La verdad, nunca pensé hacer tantos amigos al convertirme en escritora de ff, pero veo que todo es posible.

Espero que este nuevo año que comienza, sea realmente prometedor para todos. Que sus metas e ilusiones se cumplan, nuevas amistades se formen y las que se han forjado en este año que nos ha dejado, se fortalezcan y perduren por muchísimo tiempo.

Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Su amiga Cristal Alexis.


	12. Momentos

**** Momentos ****

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Observó el parque a su alrededor, le pareció realmente un lugar tranquilo e ideal para sus ejercicios matutinos. Debería mantenerse en forma como el buen artista marcial que era, no era una opción dejarse llevar por la rutina y descuidar su entrenamiento. Cierto, que le sería mucho más difícil ahora que no tenía con quien entrenar; pero debería pagar el precio por su tranquilidad junto a su esposa.

— Mi esposa — susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder, aún le costaba asimilar esa parte de su vida; sin embargo, era algo que le agradaba en demasía.

No pudo evitar pensar en ella en ese momento, recordando, que desde que se habían casado dos días atrás no habían hecho más que pelear.

Se percató de una pareja a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, quedándose estático y a la vez bastante intrigado por la forma de actuar de ambos. Se les quedo mirando fijamente, observando como aquel joven le regalaba pequeñas caricias en el rostro a su compañera, haciéndola sonreírle. Está en respuesta, agradecía el gesto con un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Ambos reían y charlaban con gran interés, ocasionándole cierta envidia por su apegada convivencia. Sabiendo que tanto él como Akane no eran de esa manera. Eran muy buenos amigos, los mejores. Siempre habían sido así desde que se conocieron. No recordaba un solo momento en que hubiere sido lo contrario, ella siempre había estado a su lado; escuchándolo, comprendiéndolo, brindándole su incondicional compañía sin pedir nada a cambio.

Que diferente era ella. No podía compararla de ninguna manera con Shampoo o Ukyo, ella era única, especial. Jamás había esperado nada a cambio; pero había estado ahí para él en todo momento. Akane era para él un espíritu libre, lleno de vida y fuerza, de determinación y lealtad.

Era una mujer celosa, aunque ella lo negara. Eso precisamente era algo que a él le agradaba, porque le hacía pensar que era importante en su vida. Porque para él, los celos hacía ella eran tan solo un reflejo de lo mucho que ella le importaba y de cuanto la amaba.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada sintiendo un poco de tristeza. Era un artista marcial criado por su padre, alejado de todo tipo de cariño fraternal o maternal. Cuando la conoció ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de cómo tratar a una chica. Ukyo no contaba. En su momento él la había creído un chico, así que él no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar con una mujer. En especial una que de alguna manera ponía su mundo de cabeza. Ella era una joven que desde que la conoció, había despertado en él sentimientos que no conocía. Entonces, como se suponía que se comportaría con ella y la trataría de manera especial y diferente.

Un suspiró lleno de frustración escapó de sus labios. Tratarla como debería ser, como lo que ella era y significaba en su vida no sería nada fácil. No con él orgullo de ambos de por medio. Muy pocas veces se había dejado llevar por su instinto; pero la razón siempre sopesaba sobre él. Era cierto que había cambiado un poco su actitud para con ella desde hacía un tiempo; pero este gran paso le había arrebatado la oportunidad de llevar las cosas con calma. Sobre todo sabiendo que él ya no la veía de la misma forma. La posesividad, los celos y el amor hacía ella; lo confundían y hacían perder el control en ciertas ocasiones. ¿Cómo libraría esta batalla para acercarla a él sin alejarla?

— Te preocupa ¿cierto? — escuchó una voz maternal junto él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? — observó interrogante a la joven mujer, que al igual que él observaba a la pareja. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado en qué momento se le había acercado.

— Tu chica — dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal, lo cual le recordó a su propia madre — te preocupa tu comportamiento con ella.

— ¿Co-como…? — no pudo formular su pregunta. Se encontraba desconcertado. ¿Acaso era tan transparente? La mujer solamente le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y se sentaran en una barca que se encontraba tan solo unos pocos pasos más delante de ellos. Él asintió con la cabeza accediendo.

— Solamente se dejan llevar — dijo ella observando a la pareja frente a ellos — no necesitan protocolos ni normas de comportamiento, tampoco necesitan ser alguien que no son. Confianza mutua es lo que los lleva a comportarse de esa manera. No deben ser en exceso demostrativos si esa no es su común forma de actuar, solo deben demostrarse que se importan mutuamente con pequeños gestos, a menudo imperceptibles.

— No entiendo a qué se refiere — preguntó confundido.

— Por la forma en que te sonrojas cuando los miras, puedo ver que tus pensamientos no están en ellos, sino en alguien que es para ti muy importante — le dijo observándolo con una sonrisa. Él se sorprendió del análisis que le había hecho aquella mujer con tan solo mirarlo. Asintió con la cabeza sin poder decir nada y ella volvió su mirar nuevamente hacia la pareja —. No sabes cómo tratarla o como acercarte a ella.

— Somos buenos amigos — le hizo saber agachando la mirada, sabiendo que ella lo había leído como un libro abierto — estábamos comprometidos a causa de nuestros padres —, continuó. Por alguna razón, aquella mujer en extremo parecida a su madre tanto en físico como en carácter le causa un exceso de confianza —. Ahora…

Acarició la alianza alrededor de su dedo, girándola sin poder terminar su frase.

— Entiendo — dijo ella comprendiendo el gran dilema del joven —, debe ser difícil para ti enfrentar una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos sin siquiera saber cómo actuar —, él asintió y la mujer sonrió cerrando los ojos —. El amor joven es el mejor de todos. No debes de forzarlo, solo debes dejarte llevar. Crea una convivencia con ella llena de comunicación y confianza. Muéstrale que puedes ser su amigo, su confidente; que confías en ella plenamente. Deberás intentar ser un poco más abierto a escucharla y a que ella te escuche. Ella siempre querrá saber lo que haces, lo que es importante para ti. La base de todo es la comunicación, eso te llevara a desenvolverte con ella y lo que se tenga que dar, se dará por si solo a su tiempo.

Ranma la miró sorprendido. Cada palabra dicha por ella le parecía como si las estuviera escuchando de labios de su madre.

Vio a un niño pequeño acercarse a ellos y arrojarse al regazo de esta, ella lo recibió sonriente acariciándole la cabeza. A unos pocos metros un hombre joven los observaba con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño y ternura, que a él le sorprendió. La mujer se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de él, ocasionado que el pequeño de tan solo unos cinco años le sacara la lengua con el ceño fruncido. Ambos padres rieron ante la actitud del pequeño.

— Ken'ichi se ha puesto celoso — dijo el hombre, depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

— Es igual a su padre — fue la respuesta de ella. El hombre esbozo una sonrisa, colocando un brazo en el hombro de la mujer e inevitablemente, él deseo tener algo así con su joven esposa. — se más flexible con ella sin necesidad de cambiar lo que eres y todo estará bien. No necesitas ser diferente, solo un poco más expresivo y lleno de confianza con tus sentimientos hacía ella —, le dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Los observó hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro, aquella mujer tenía razón. Debería de comenzar a confiar en sus sentimientos y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran a su tiempo. Tomaría esto como una batalla, como un reto; que por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a perder. La inseguridad no era una opción.

Camino decidido, retomando el camino de vuelta a casa. La dejaría ser y evitaría más peleas tontas entre ellos. Algún día tendrían algo como aquella joven familia. Ambos podrían llegar en un futuro no muy lejano a formar una familia como él tanto deseaba; pero no decía a nadie.

— Akane, ya llegue — anunció entrando a la sala, dejando las llaves en el llavero. Un ligero olor a quemado le llegó a la nariz haciéndolo estremecer. De seguro la joven había preparado la cena. Resopló resignado recordándose que debía ser un poco más flexible, después de todo, seguro que ella se había esforzado —. Creo que moriré joven — se dijo haciendo una mueca.

Subió las escaleras, debía desempacar. Se había pasado todo el día fuera que no se había tomado el tiempo necesario para ese detalle. Supuso que su equipaje estaría en su habitación cuando no lo vio donde lo había dejado.

Cuatro puertas acompañaban el pasillo frente a él. Levantó una ceja pensativo sin saber si quiera que hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse. No tenía ni idea de lo que encontraría detrás de cada una. Se dirigió a la más cercana y extendió una mano dispuesto a abrir el cerrojo, pero repentinamente esta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndolo.

— A-kane — dijo observando a su esposa envuelta con tan solo una toalla — ¿q-que haces?

— ¿mmm…no es obvio? — preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza avergonzada. No esperó que el volviera pronto y la viera de esa manera —.Estaba tomando un baño —, susurró respondiendo la pregunta de su esposo.

— C-claro — dijo completamente nervioso —, yo…yo solo…buscaba mi habitación — dijo mirándola embelesado —. Ser expresivo y confiar en los sentimientos — susurró de manera imperceptible, recordando lo que aquella mujer del parque le había dicho.

— ¿Di…dijiste algo? — preguntó ella extrañada.

— No…nada — respondió intentando aplacar el nerviosismo que sentía y tratando de poner en práctica la seguridad en sus palabras—, solo quería desempacar.

— Tu habitación es la del fondo — le dijo señalando una puerta —. Acomode tu cosas…no sabía a qué hora regresarías… —, habló evitando su mirar en todo momento. Ranma sonrió complacido.

— Descuida — le dijo tomando su barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo —. Muero de hambre —. La miró fijamente, sin poder evitar centrarse precisamente en sus labios. Parpadeó repetidamente en un intento de mantener el control. Cuando lograba vencer su nerviosismo e inseguridad, sus instintos afloraban inmediatamente dificultándole mantener el control de sus acciones—, tomare un baño y cenaremos — dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que ella le había señalado.

* * *

Apenas desapareció por la puerta, Akane se llevó una mano a la zona donde él la había sujetado anteriormente. Esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad. Aun podía sentir su mano en su barbilla y la pequeña y apenas imperceptible caricia que él le había dado con el pulgar.

Pensó que por primera vez desde que los comprometieron, sus padres habían hecho algo bien además de casarlos sin que los locos amigos de ambos arruinaran todo. Vivir solos un tiempo, alejados de todos, definitivamente ayudaría a mejorar su relación. Y quien sabe, tal vez podrían convertirse en un verdadero matrimonio.

Se sentó a la mesa sin poder evitar que un escalofrió lo recorriera. Comer lo que Akane había preparado, podía fácilmente significar que se enfermaría del estómago. Sabía que su esposa había mejorado un poco en la cocina cuando se lo proponía, logrando cocinar cosas sencillas pero normales y comestibles. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le fallaba. El olor a quemado en la cocina, podía claramente significar que ese era uno de esos días.

— Maldición, justo ahora que he encontrado un empleo — dijo preocupado. Sabía bien que si enfermaba, le sería un tanto dificultoso conservar su trabajo.

— ¿Y? — preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro. Desde que él había ingresado a la cocina, se había dado cuenta de lo sonriente y feliz que se encontraba. Lo curioso es que no entendía la razón y tampoco quería preguntar y arruinarlo todo.

La miró confundido, no entendiendo que intentaba decir con esa pregunta de tan solo un monosílabo. Akane enarcó las cejas, acercándole un plato lleno de curry.

— ¿No vas a decirme donde te metiste todo el día? — preguntó tomado su lugar frente a él.

— He encontrado un empleo — le respondió llevándose un poco del curry a la boca, sintiendo un poco de desconfianza a pesar de su aspecto normal. Lo probó percatándose que sabía bien.

Akane sonrió complacida. Ni una sola palabra había salido de la boca de su esposo. No había dicho que le gustara; pero tampoco lo contrario.

— Yo también podría buscar un empleo — dijo ella retomando el tema de conversación y abandonando su causa de alegría—. Podría ser después de clases.

— De ninguna manera — aclaró él, frunciendo el ceño significativamente —. Eres mi esposa, es mi deber.

— Ranma… — un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al escucharlo llamarla su esposa —. Pero yo podría…

— Akane, no insistas — dijo haciendo uso de toda su calma y paciencia —. Tu encárgate de ir a tus clases, yo me hare cargo de lo demás —. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de su esposo, haciéndola quedarse sin fundamento alguno para rebatirle.

El orgullo Saotome, había salido a relucir.

* * *

Corría de un lado a otro por la habitación, se había quedado dormida. Eso no era común en ella; pero estudiar para un examen toda la noche no podía dejarle otro tipo de repercusión alguna que esta.

Ella se caracterizaba por su puntualidad y responsabilidad. Siempre estaba al pendiente de ser ella quien despertara a su esposo antes de marcharse a sus clases. Preparaba el desayuno con calma y paciencia unas horas antes para evitar arruinarlo.

Desde que Ranma había cambiado ligeramente su actitud para con ella, las cosas le resultaban de lo más fáciles y llevaderas. Descubriendo de esta manera, que cuando cocinaba con alegría, entusiasmo y dedicación, la comida le quedaba lo más normal posible. Aunque eso no implicaba que sus fracasos hubieran mermado o dejado de existir. Todo lo contrario, muchas ocasiones habían terminado comiendo fuera o pidiendo comida a domicilio. Otras tantas, habían aprovechado esos momentos para caminar y disfrutar un poco de compañía mutua en un paseo por el parque. Esas ocasionas amaba fracasar y echar a perder la cena, porque esos momentos eran los mejores para ella.

Él no se comportaba de lo más cariñoso como otros esposos; pero tampoco la insultaba ni ofendía de ninguna manera. Simplemente salían de compras juntos y platicaban amenamente, como los mejores amigos eran.

Esas situaciones habían fortalecido la confianza y la comunicación entre ambos, haciendo más llevadera su situación.

El desayuno con él era algo muy importante para ella, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo terminaran peleando, es algo que no le gustaba perderse. Esa era la razón por la que estaba enfada con ella misma al haberse quedado dormida.

Terminó de vestirse y corrió a la habitación de él, debería despertarlo o llegaría tarde al trabajo. Se sorprendió de no verlo ahí, era realmente extraño.

Regresó a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y decidió bajar. Si no se marchaba pronto, perdería el examen.

Tomó sus llaves dispuesta a salir; pero una nota sobre la mesa de centro llamo su atención. Se acercó y la tomó reconociendo de inmediato la letra de su esposo.

" Akane, intente despertarte pero no funcionó. ¿Cómo puedes hablar mientras duermes?

Adelante tu reloj media hora, no llegaras tarde. Te veré luego.

Ranma"

— Idiota — murmuró frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de tacto de su joven esposo. Sin embargo, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas tornando su rostro preocupado. Se preguntó si había dicho algo comprometedor o vergonzoso mientras dormía. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. No era el momento oportuno para preocuparse por ello. Una sonrisa se hizo paso en sus labios, el muy tonto se había preocupado por ella. Había adelantado su reloj, asegurándose de que descansara un poco más; pero de ninguna manera llegara tarde a sus clases.

Pensó que cuando él se lo proponía, el muy tonto llegaba a ser detallista. A su manera claro esta; pero detallista.

Había logrado cumplir con todas sus clases a tiempo; pero con tanta prisa se había olvidado de su monedero. Ahora se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial en compañía de su grupo de amigos. No consideraba una opción pedir prestado. Desde que las clases habían dado comienzo, Ranma se preocupaba por que siempre tuviera suficiente para evitarle esas vergonzosas situaciones. Aunque lo consideraba más un orgullo de su joven esposo, por demostrarle que podía hacerse cargo de ella en todo momento. Pensó que si recurría a su mejor amiga, heriría el orgullo del joven Saotome.

— Akane, ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó preocupada una joven de cabello castaño, el cual le llegaba a media espalda.

— Na-nada, Chizuko — contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, debía evitar un interrogatorio. Sabía a la perfección que su amiga se caracterizaba por ser demasiado elocuente. Lo que a ella se le ocurría o descubría, llegaría de alguna manera a oídos de todo el campus. En el mejor de los casos, lo ocuparía para molestarla un poco y divertirse en el proceso —. No dormí muy bien, este examen era demasiado importante para mí.

— ¿ No dormiste o no te dejaron dormir? — le inquirió dándole un leve codazo a la joven. Esta se ruborizó ante la indirecta de su joven amiga.

— ¡Chizuko! — la reprendió entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante.

— Solo decía que tal vez un joven apuesto te habría mantenido ocupada toda la noche — le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que Akane era más que reservada con respecto a su matrimonio. Jamás mencionaba nada delante de sus amigos y de ninguno de sus compañeros, acerca de estar casada. Aunque tampoco era un secreto—. Vamos, Akane. Me vas a decir que ese sexi ejemplar no te mueve el tapete — le dijo con picardía, avergonzándola aún más.

— ¡Oh si, Akane!, ese bombón esta para comérselo—. Agregó un joven pelinegro con cierta preferencia hacia su mismo género, sumándose a la conversación —. Si tú me lo prestaras un momentito…

— ¡Eiichi! — gritaron al unísono ambas jóvenes. Este recibió un fuerte empujón por parte de Chizuko, provocando la risa de sus demás acompañantes.

— No digan tonterías — agregó con seriedad otro joven, compañero de la clase de inglés del pequeño grupo —. Son solo rumores, una preciosidad como Akane no se fijaría en cualquier tonto.

— ¡Ya vas! — Exclamó Tomoko, haciendo un gesto altanero en forma de burla hacia el joven—. Hideki, todos sabemos que Akane te mueve el tapete; pero ni quien te quiera — dijo riendo y provocando risas nuevamente.

— Ja, eso no es verdad — contrarió el joven con orgullo —, estoy seguro que ¡todas! — dijo señalando a las tres jóvenes—, mueren en salir conmigo.

Ellas lo miraron contrariadas. Sabiendo que no por nada él se había ganado el título de casanova.

— A ver… — dijo Chizuko mirándolo con interés — ¿Qué opinas, Tomoko? — preguntó dirigiéndose a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice. Akane las miró divertida, sin darse cuenta de que se habían detenido justo frente al local donde Ranma trabajaba. Por un leve instante, se había olvidado de su pequeño dilema.

— Pues…—dijo la joven agarrándose la barbilla de forma pensativa —, yo opino que es todo un desperdicio de músculos — dándole una palmada en el trasero, haciéndolo sonreír victorioso —; pero ni quien se anime.

Los jóvenes volvieron a reír estruendosamente, ocasionando el enfado del joven casanova. Este se acercó a Akane tomándola por los hombros. Ella movió los hombros incomoda e intentando liberarse.

— Akane no opina lo mismo, ingratas — le dijo empujándola al interior del local, sin que esta pudiese objetar nadar. Los demás los siguieron con una risa burlona, debido al enfado del joven. Intento soltarse al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban; pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Akane! — escuchó una seria pero conocida voz llamarla. Los demás jóvenes habían dejado de reír al oír la seriedad con la que su amiga había sido llamada. Más que una llamada, había parecido un reclamo exigiendo explicación.

— R-Ranma… — pronunció su nombre nerviosa. Sabía que su esposo era celoso, nunca se lo había dicho directamente ni tampoco habían hablado nada al respecto; pero estaba segura que la situación en que la había visto, le había molestado. No es que estuviese haciendo nada malo, simplemente, sabía que él era un tonto celoso—. Yo…

Ranma amenazó al joven con la mirada, provocando que este quitara sus manos de los hombros de su esposa.

— Te veremos luego — le dijo Chikuzo, guiñándole el ojo de manera picara e insinuante. Tomoko río ante el sonrojo de los jóvenes esposos; Eiichi le hizo un gruñido a Ranma, moviendo la mano en forma de garra, ocasionando un escalofrió en es este; Hideki los siguió pasando junto a la pareja de forma temerosa, escondiéndose detrás de Chizuko.

— Se hombre — le dijo la alegada, burlándose de él. El joven no tuvo más remedio que soportar las burlas del grupo de amigos.

Ranma observó a su esposa con el ceño fruncido, dejó salir un suspiro y relajo su rostro. Debía intentar mantener la calma o terminarían peleando. Si aquel joven quería algo con Akane, no le dejaría excusa alguna para lograrlo.

— Te ves pálida —le dijo preocupado. Se acercó a ella y toco su frente, ocasionado que esta se sonrojara.

— No es nada — intentó tranquilizarlo, desviando la mirada. Le gustaba cuando él se preocupaba por ella y se comportaba sobreprotector. Ranma la miró entrecerrando los ojos, escrutándola — en serio, estoy bien — dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que este no le creía.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al ver su leve enfado. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no había comido nada en todo el día. Concluyendo que tal vez por su retraso matutino, no se había preocupado por alimentarse correctamente. Ella negó con la cabeza, ocasionando la risa de su esposo y acrecentando más su enfado —. Vamos, Akane, eres muy mala mintiendo.

— Dije que…— no pudo hablar más, porque Ranma la hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

— No seas testaruda — le dijo sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano, la dirigió hacia una de las mesas del local — salgo en un momento, me han dado el resto del día libre. Te llevare a comer algo.

— De acuerdo —accedió esbozando una sonrisa que inevitablemente le hizo sonrojar. La miró embelesado por unos segundos, hasta que su mirada enfoco al grupo con el que ella había llegado momentos antes, sacándolo instantáneamente de su leve trance.

— ¿Quién es ese? — preguntó intentando ocultar los celos que estaba sintiendo.

— No me digas que este celoso — le dijo molestándolo, sin contestar a su pregunta.

— Por supuesto que no — contestó evitando su mirada — ¿Quién estaría…?— guardo silencio abruptamente, al darse cuenta que estaba volviendo a caer en ese círculo vicioso nuevamente —. No me tardo —, le dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Bobo, solo son unos amigos de la facultad —. Le hizo saber antes de que se alejara. Él solamente asintió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír olvidando su enfado. Definitivamente era un tonto celoso; pero era su tonto.

* * *

La miró de reojo, de alguna manera siempre lograba hacerlo perder la noción del tiempo. Le parecía realmente atractiva; pero de ninguna manera lograba poder decírselo por mucho que lo intentara. Y vaya que lo había intentado. Lamentablemente, siempre terminaba abriendo la boca demás y todo acababa en una pelea. Otras ocasiones, solamente cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación de forma repentina.

Inevitablemente le pareció más hermosa de lo normal; pero algo le molestaba ese día. Una misma razón que le venía molestando hacía un tiempo. El problema principal era aquella conversación pendiente en donde ella se negaba o más bien evitaba decirle quien le había robado su primer beso. No debía ser importante si ni siquiera se habían conocido, al menos es lo que había entendido; pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar pensar en ese indeseable suceso.

— Lo matare — se repitió con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, las manos apretadas fuertemente en un puño y su sangre hirviendo en furia. Cada que recordaba ese detalle se repetía la misma frase, llegando a la conclusión de que no descansaría hasta haberlo logrado.

— ¿Decías? — le pregunto intrigada. No entendiendo la razón de su enojo.

— Dime una cosa, Akane — le hablo deteniéndose y tomándola de la mano. Esos pequeños detalles como tomarla de la mano, cada vez eran más frecuentes. Se había vuelto parte de su cotidianidad sin la necesidad de temblar de nerviosismo.

— ¿Uh? — lo miró interrogante, no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a besarte? — soltó sin tapujo. Le molestaba, en serio que le molestaba y no lo podía ocultar.

— Ranma — le dijo acariciando su mano con seriedad — no es importante, ya te dije, fue inesperado.

— Te gusto ¿cierto? — inquirió molesto, arrebatándole la mano con brusquedad. Ella solamente se limitó a sonreírle. No cabía duda, era un ataque de celos.

— Estas celoso por algo que sucedió hace un tiempo —, le dijo con una sonrisa sagaz. Le gustaba molestarlo y definitivamente no le diría.

— ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? — preguntó con el orgullo floreciendo en sus palabras. Ella suspiró resignada, previendo la negación aproximarse —. Soy yo el que se casó contigo.

Akane detuvo sus pasos bruscamente ante la sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se preguntó ¿Cuándo había adquirido él tanta seguridad y control de sus palabras?

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó mirándola de reojo —, actúas como una tonta.

— ¿A quién le llamas tonta? — lo alcanzo frunciendo el ceño. Ranma sonrió satisfecho, le había dicho lo que pensaba sin desmayarse o comportarse como un loco. Ella a pesar de sentirse enojada y con ganas de golpearlo, sonrió ampliamente. Ambos habían olvidado por completo el tema de conversación… o de celos.

* * *

Se había paseado por toda la habitación, no encontraba su uniforme de trabajo y se le hacía realmente tarde. Esos turnos dobles que había tomado, realmente lo estaban enloqueciendo. Eso sin contar el tiempo que se había tomado para poder entrenar cuando se supone debería dormir un poco. Akane tenía razón, de esa manera al final terminaría enloqueciendo.

Pero que importaba, no había descuidado su entrenamiento y eso era lo importante. No le gustaría tener que volver a Nerima y ser derrotado por Ryoga. Quien diría que al final su esposa sería de gran ayuda en su entrenamiento; pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparle llegar a lastimarla.

— Rayos, ¿dónde lo puso? — masculló volviendo su atención nuevamente a lo que debería estar haciendo. El agotamiento le hacía pensar incoherencias. Revolvió la cesta nuevamente, percatándose que no todo estaba en un solo lugar. El contenido de la cesta estaba incompleto. Solo quedaba un lugar donde no se había atrevido a revisar: la habitación de su esposa.

Lo pensó por unos instantes, entrar a la habitación de su esposa sin su permiso no era una opción. No es que le importara mucho, ya lo había con anterioridad; pero si ella lo descubría, tendría serios problemas y ya se le había hecho muy tarde.

Tomó la decisión, después pensaría en como solucionar algo que aún no había sucedido. Lo importante en ese momento era conseguir su uniforme.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y se adentró al interior, sintiendo el aroma de ella golpear su nariz. Como le encantaba ese aroma. Toda la habitación se encontraba impregnada con su perfume. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, él le había regalado esa fragancia.

Divisó la cesta sobre la cama y se apresuró a revisarla, encontrando en ella lo que había estado buscando; pero inevitablemente, una prenda cayó al suelo llamando su atención. Se inclinó a recogerla, torciendo sus labios en un intento por evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — escuchó la enfadada voz de Akane detrás de él. Palideció del susto, ahora si debía preocuparse.

— Necesitaba esto — le dijo enseñándole la camisa de trabajo. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, observando su otra mano.

— ¿También necesitabas eso? — le reclamó molesta acercándose a él y arrebatándole la prenda —. Eres un pervertido igual que Happosai —, continuo intentando asestarle un golpe que él intento evadir, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

— ¿Eso crees de mí? — Le preguntó molesto, girando bruscamente, haciendo que ella quedara recostada sobre el suave colchón — ¿dime porque?

— Porque es lo que eres — contestó sintiéndose acalorada por la situación. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella en un intento de besarla; pero se desvió dirigiéndose a su oído.

— Me gusta el blanco — le aseguró con una sonrisa seductora, arrebatándole la prenda y arrojándolo a la cesta. Se movió incorporándose y procedió a abandonar la habitación, dejando a una muy desconcertada Akane —. Se me hace tarde. Me toca nocturno, te veré por la mañana.

* * *

Acarició el brazo de esposa depositando un suave beso en sus cabellos. Ese incidente de la prenda, era el último que habían tenido antes de llegar hasta donde habían llegado la noche anterior. No podía creer que eso hubiese ocurrido tan solo dos días atras. Inevitablemente, su vida había dado un gran cambio.

Ella se removió entre las sabanas, permitiéndole abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla más hacía él. Los consejos que aquella mujer le había dado, habían dado buenos resultados. Cuando abrió los ojos casi una hora antes, pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Pensamiento que desapareció después de percatarse que ella dormía a su lado.

Había dormido toda la noche juntos por primera vez. Recordó haberse puesto nervioso por un momento; pero había logrado vencerse a sí mismo. La batalla más difícil había sido librada. Ahora, ella era suya en cuerpo y alma. Su esposa le pertenecía de un modo mucho más íntimo que un simple nombramiento. Se habían vuelto uno solo, fundiendo su cuerpo y su alma en ese exquisito placer que se habían dispuesto disfrutar mutuamente. Acariciarla había sido para él la sensación más maravillosa y deliciosa, que hubiese podido recordar en toda su vida. Una sensación que recordaría por el resto de su existencia.

Podía rememorar a la perfección cada detalle, cada movimiento. Los gestos que tanto amaba de ella, cada palabra. Para él todo había sido magnifico.

Aún podía recordar el sabor sus labios, lo tenía tan fresco en su memoria y moría por volver a saborearlos; pero lamentablemente, debería esperar a que despertara. De ninguna manera osaría interrumpir su sueño después de la agotadora noche que habían tenido.

Sin embargo, la tentación de despertarla aún estaba latente, igual que minutos atrás cuando había rememorado esos momentos en que se había acercado tanto a ella. Quería preguntarle, quería saber. Necesitaba que ella le dijera de una vez por todas lo que quería saber. No soportaría más esa incertidumbre, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Se acomodó sobre la cama observando el techo de la habitación. No entendía porque le tomaba tanta importancia al asunto después de un tiempo. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo y continuar? ¿Por qué era tan posesivo para pensar que era suya y no dejarlo pasar por alto?

Dejó salir un suspiró, era agotador estar pensando en eso todo el tiempo, aun cuando debería estar más que feliz. No era que no estuviera feliz; pero simplemente no podía evitar estar molesto por ese detalle.

Debía saber, necesitaba saber quien la había besado. Esa incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

* * *

Hola a todos, creo que esta vez he hecho más que extenderme en un poco de "teoría". Sé que a veces resulta realmente aburrido leer más de lo que realmente se quiere saber. Eso me lo recordaban mis alumnos cada que podían XD; pero como siempre les decía: la teoría es una explicación de cada causa y consecuencia. En este caso, aplicándolo a esta historia y más en el capítulo anterior; este capítulo es una explicación al cambio de actitud de nuestro querido Ranma y por consiguiente, de Akane. Estos pequeños fragmentos muestran él cambio de actitud y de cómo se fue dando poco a poco en la vida de ellos. Sabemos que nuestros testarudos protagonistas se dejan llevar más por el orgullo que por la razón; por lo tanto, creo que en algún momento, tal y cual como sucede en un matrimonio real, se debe dar esta etapa de transición. Y como Ranma es un joven que en ningún momento fue educado para tratar a una dama y tampoco para demostrar sentimientos hacia una, creo que debería de haber un papel detonante, en este caso, un consejo materno.

Bueno, no sigo diciendo más cosas que luego ni yo misma me entiendo. Espero que les haya gustado y si me es permitido, traerles pronto el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews y dispensen no poder contestarles individualmente, como es debido. Ando corta de tiempo.


	13. ¿A quién amas, que no soy yo?

****** ¿A quién amas, qué no soy yo? ******

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Porque los celos, son parte de una perturbadora respuesta de nuestro corazón; cuando se amenaza algo que considera como suyo.**

******::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  


Akane abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundida. Un agradable y muy conocido aroma impregnó su olfato, arrancándole una sonrisa. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente de manera intempestiva, ocasionando se despabilara por completo. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, percatándose que todo había sido real. No era su habitación en la que había dormido plácidamente, era la de su esposo.

Intentó incorporarse pero un leve dolor en la entrepierna la hizo arrepentirse, recordándole que debería tomarse las cosas con calma. Se volvió a recostar nuevamente sobre la cama, se tomaría un poco de tiempo; después de todo, ¿Quién tenía prisa?

Aún le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. No podía creer que Ranma hubiese sido capaz de comportarse de esa forma tan inesperada. Era increíble lo atrevido que se volvía cuando perdía el control.

Debía reconocer que se asustó un poco por la inesperada situación.

¡¿Que decía?! ¿Un poco? ¡Si estaba realmente aterrada y nerviosa! Sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella cuando él la acorralo contra la pared y le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, que la tomaría en ese momento. El pánico se había apoderado de ella de una manera que jamás pensó.

Ni siquiera cuando pensó en sacrificar su vida por él aquella vez, en la montaña del Fenix, había sentido tanto pavor. No es que no esperara entregarse a él; solamente, que esa parte le ocasionaba un temor, que bien podría considerarse normal. El nerviosismo había hecho presa de ella en ese momento, pero intento no demostrarlo. Después de todo estaban casados y no tenía nada que temer.

Recordó haber perdido toda la cordura cuando él la beso, dejándose llevar y perdiéndose por completo en ese mar de sensaciones placenteras, que fue capaz de experimentar. Sensaciones que nunca se imaginó; llegarían a ser tan embriagantes para hacerle perder la cabeza y la lucidez.

Todo había sido tan fantástico, tan intenso y a la vez tan mágico. No podía describirlo de otra forma, no había otras palabras que declararan lo que había experimentado. Lo fantástico que había sido. El millón de mariposas o lo que fuere que sentía cosquillear en su estómago, eran pertenecientes al remanente de sensaciones propiamente vividas la noche anterior.

Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro de tan solo recordar cómo se había dado la situación. El intenso calor hacían presa de sus mejillas, sin opacar la satisfacción de los recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la felicidad que sentía, pensando que en ese momento nada arruinaría su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, un aparentemente insignificante detalle capto su atención. ¿Dónde estaba el causante de tanta conmoción? Esa autopregunta la trajo de golpe a la cruel realidad. A juzgar por la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, se le había hecho inevitablemente tarde para sus clases.

— ¡Maldición!...¡Chizuko va a matarme! — exclamó poniéndose repentinamente de pie. Se había sumido por completo en su propio mundo, que había olvidado la presentación de su ensayo. Era cien por ciento seguro que el grupo de estudio le exigiría una explicación; por tan peculiar demora.

Se movió con desespero por la habitación en un intento por localizar sus prendas. Un frustrado resoplido escapó de sus labios al ver la hora. No tenía sentido, había dormido casi todo el día. Una sonrisa adornó de manera inevitable su rostro. Debería de tomar en cuenta colocar la alarma justo después de sus encuentros con Ranma o llegar tarde, se haría una costumbre.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Apenas habían tenido su primer encuentro íntimo y ya estaba planeando repetirlo. Y creer que miles de veces lo había llamado pervertido.

— Ahora ¿Quién es la pervertida? — se dijo a si misma mirándose frente al espejo, recordándose que debería de encontrar una forma de ocultar esa tonta sonrisa, que incontrolablemente se negaba abandonar su rostro. Si no lo hacía, seguro sus amigas buscarían la forma de indagar la causa y no quería eso. Si ellas averiguaban algo, no la dejarían en paz por un tiempo.

Abandono su residencia, suponiendo que Ranma se habría marcado horas antes.

* * *

Arrojó bruscamente el control del televisor sobre la pequeña mesa, recostándose por completo en el cómodo sofá. Por enésima vez, fijo su mirar sobre el reloj que reposaba en la pared detrás de él. Llevaba tres horas esperando, lo cual cada vez se le hacía más difícil e impaciente. Pensó en la minúscula posibilidad de haber dejado una nota; pero no lo había pensado en aquel momento. Solamente había supuesto que ella lo esperaría. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Estaba hablando de Akane, su Akane.

Aquella torpe chica que lo había enloquecido casi prácticamente desde que la conoció. La misma que ni cuenta se había dado de lo que él sentía cada vez que le sonreía. A la que le había insinuado, lo mucho que moría por casarse con ella y hacerla suya.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Lo mejor sería descartar esa última parte de su pensamiento, llegando a la firme conclusión; de que tal vez no había sido muy claro en ese objetivo. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la realidad que lo cubría en ese preciso instante. Había salido muy temprano, con la firme intención de llegar más que a tiempo a su trabajo y poder pedir el resto del día libre, para poderlo pasar con ella. Tal favor le costaría dos turnos extras, pero bien valía la pena.

Intencionalmente, había omitido despertarla.

Sus planes habían sido mantenerla en casa y por fin tener aquella luna de miel que tanto se debían; pero ella lo había arruinado todo, marchándose. Eso no ayudaba en nada a sus celos, los cuales habían florecido a raíz de los recuerdos que había evocado cuando despertó y la vio ahí, junto a él, acurrucada en sus brazos.

Apretó entre sus manos la frágil bolsa de papas, haciéndola añicos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y el rostro completamente serio. Si ella no hacía acto de presencia en esos momentos, terminaría cometiendo una locura. Se sentó nuevamente centrando la mirada en la mesa frente a él, analizando cada una sus futuras acciones, sabiendo que debería actuar con cautela.

Haciendo uso de toda su calma, se llevó a la boca el vaso de jugo que reposaba frente a él. Saboreó el duce y exquisito sabor a cítrico, deleitando su paladar con la frescura de aquel líquido; observándolo fijamente a través del transparente cristal que lo contenía. Lo colocó nuevamente sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

Sin pensarlo ni un instante más, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba más que dispuesto a ir por ella, sin importar la hora que fuera o con quien se encontrara, la traería de vuelta.

Se quedó inmóvil. Justo al abrir la puerta, ella se encontraba al otro lado dispuesta a abrirla. Toda palabra y pensamiento habían desaparecido por completo. Su mundo se había quedado en blanco.

Ella lo miró sorprendida e inevitablemente evitó su mirada. Un fuerte sonrojo contrastaba el color natural de sus mejillas.

Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso, al salir repentinamente de su sorpresa. Frunció considerablemente el ceño, al momento que ella ingresaba a la casa, despojándose de su calzado.

Un mudo silencio se hizo presente en aquel momento, invadiendo toda la habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, solamente se limitaron a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. Akane se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de un poco de agua. Tomó una botella que reposaba sobre la mesa; la cual, Ranma había dejado momentos atrás.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — fue la seca pregunta formulada por su esposo, apoyándose del marco de la puerta.

— ¿Mm? — Por su tono de voz, pudo percatarse que se encontraba más que molesto. Cosa que le parecía realmente extraño —. ¿Pasa algo? — lo miró intrigante. Intentando adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— N-na-nada — apretó el puño frustrado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su nerviosismo. Desvió la mirada, ocasionando una leve risita por parte de su esposa; quien lo miró sagazmente.

— Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —. Lo había descubierto. Solo él era capaz de mantener tanta calma y seriedad por un instante, tornándose nervioso cuando ella lo enfrentaba sonriente. Estaba celoso. Podía detectarlo con facilidad. Solo había que ver el notorio sonrojo que había cubierto su rostro para darse cuenta. Sonrió ampliamente, sabiéndose la dueña de la situación —. Acaso ¿estas celoso Ranma?

La miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo conociera tan bien? ¿Acaso había perdido su habilidad de ocultarle las cosas? Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, él mismo se tenía la culpa. Todo por no saber controlar sus emociones delante de ella.

— No digas tonterías — dijo despectivo, cruzándose de brazos. Evitando en todo momento, encontrar su mirada con la de ella.

Un porte lleno de orgullo, eran parte de su fiel coraza, causando la diversión de su joven compañera. Akane sonrió divertida, acercándose cautelosamente a él. Tenía en sus manos el orgullo del joven artista marcial.

Ranma apretó los dientes intentando contener su enfado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera el poder de desarmarlo de esa manera? Todo el amor que sentía por ella, era capaz de doblegar su orgullo de artista marcial.

— ¿Por qué debería…?

— Si, ya sé. Jamás tendrías celos de alguien como yo — le interrumpió de improviso, completando su argumentó. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste por un instante, al percatarse que su esposo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar—. Poco femenina, torpe, fea…

— Akane…no — Suspiró librando toda la presión que lo acogía. Se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, de lo lejos que sus celos y su falta tacto lo llevaban —, no es lo que quería decir.

— No pasa nada, Ranma — aseguró con una sonrisa dulce. Lo aceptaba así, tal cual era. Después de todo, ese era el Ranma del que se había enamorado.

— Yo…yo lo siento — susurró derrotado, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan tonto para tratarla de esa manera —. No era mi intención.

— Así somos Ranma — concilió ella, mirándolo fijamente —. Tú eres un idiota egocéntrico, pervertido, bobo, orgulloso, insensible…

— Ya entendí… no tienes por qué ser tan especifica— le dijo haciendo un gesto ofendido. Akane se llevó una mano a los labios, tratando de acallar la risita que se le había escapado. Él la miró embelesado, intentando mantener aquel gesto serio.

— …también entiendo que…yo soy…— prosiguió ella, de manera dificultosa. Pasar ella misma por sobre su orgullo y aceptar sus defectos, no le resultaba de lo más fácil — un poco agresiva…

— ¿un poco? — preguntó con ironía, mirándola inquisitivo.

— ¡Hey! — reclamó exaltada, frunciendo el ceño — Solo trato…

— Shhh — la calló repentinamente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras la tomaba por la cintura pegándola a él y sorprendiéndola en el acto —. Entendí tu punto, Akane.

Ella lo miró con el rostro sonrojado, sintiendo la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. No sabía cuánto le llevaría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de contacto, si es que algún día lograba acostumbrarse.

Acarició el labio inferior de su esposa con el mismo dedo que había usado para callarla, intentando mantener toda la seguridad que en ese momento poseía. Sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo esa conexión tan especial que siempre habían tenido, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Sus corazones latían a un ritmo acelerado, tal y si fueran dos tambores en una danza primitiva de amor; amenazando con salir de sus pechos y hacerse visiblemente presente, cual lava de un volcán en erupción.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella con lentitud, marcando el camino exacto rumbo a sus labios. Moría por besarla, al igual que tantas veces le había sucedido. La diferencia: esta vez no habría interrupciones.

Solo eran ellos dos, con el camino libre para demostrarse mutuamente lo que sentían. Sin padres intentando forzarlos, mientras intentaban disfrutar del espectáculo arruinando el preciado momento, ni locas prometidas intentando asesinarlos por querer sentir ese delicioso elixir de locura y atracción, que poseían el uno por el otro.

El besó fue suave, lleno de amor y ternura; poseedor de una fiel promesa de amor; de sentimiento mutuo correspondido y calidez ante toda adversidad presente y futura.

Se dejaron guiar mutuamente el uno por el otro, descubriendo la perfección en los labios del ser amado. Olvidando por un instante, todo aquello que los rodeaba. Sabiéndose poseedores, del deleite tan extraordinario de los labios de cada uno.

Lentamente se separó de su esposa, admirando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillo de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Una sonrisa cómplice, fue la única e inexpresiva forma de comunicación que tubo para con ella; procediendo a juntar sus frentes, en un acto de sumisión ante sus propios sentimientos. Permaneciendo unos instantes de esa manera, incapaces de romper el tan preciado momento.

— ¿Quién fue, Akane? — dijo repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio y acabando con todo el aire romántico.

— N-no sé de qué hablas — contestó ella extrañada, por lo inusual de la pregunta. Se separó levemente de él e intentó entender la referencia a aquella pregunta, que parecía estarlo molestando en demasía.

— ¿Tanto te gustó para protegerlo de esa manera? —volvió a preguntar, sin siquiera despejar un poco las dudas de la joven. Sin embargo, ella sintió instaurarse en su pecho, un deje de la tristeza contenida en aquellas palabras.

— No entiendo — negó con la cabeza, intentando alejarse del férreo abrazo del que era presa. Él no le permitió esta acción, acercándola más a él, hundiendo su cabeza entre su cuello. La apretó con fuerza aspirando su aroma, en un intento por aplacar ese sentimiento que lo venía atormentando desde hacía un tiempo.

Se sentía traicionado, culpable y responsable por aquel lamentable suceso. No importaba si las cosas habían estado fuera de su alcance. Tampoco le interesaba si él se encontraba fuera de su vida en ese momento. Ella era su responsabilidad y debía hacer pagar al osado que se había atrevido a tocarla.

— No me importa si fue forzado o inesperado como tú le llamas — le dijo, haciéndola abrir los ojos enormemente al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, sin poder evitar sentirse feliz —. Tampoco me interesa si no nos habíamos conocido o si yo no podía estar ahí… lo matare sin importar que…y tú me lo dirás en este instante, sin excusa ni reserva —. Su voz fue demandante —. ¿Quién se atrevió a besarte, Akane? ¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a besar a mi prometida antes que yo? — preguntó separándose de ella por completo.

Una carcajada por parte de su esposa, fue lo que obtuvo. Frunció el ceño molesto, apretando los puños. No podía creerlo, ella se estaba burlando de él.

— Estas celoso — afirmó ella, sonriéndole ampliamente —. No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de algo que sucedió hace…?

— No estoy celoso — se apresuró a negar —. Solo dímelo — exigió con firmeza.

— No deberías sentir celos de él — habló decidiendo jugar un poco con él —. Después de todo, fue un idiota que no lo recordó.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — quiso saber impaciente. Tenía el semblante serio y le estaba costando mantener la calma.

— Ranma, no le puedes matar — le hizo saber mientras procedía a sentarse.

— ¿Por qué no? Eso lo decidiré yo — dijo evitando mirarla.

— Porque no puedes, tienes que entenderlo… aunque tal vez en ese momento no fue importante… — hablaba con seriedad, haciéndolo desesperar más. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, le gustaba verlo así, celoso por ella —. Fue mi primer beso.

Él la miró sorprendido, sintiendo un pesar instalarse en su corazón.

— ¿Tan importante fue para ti? — preguntó con tristeza, temiendo por la respuesta; manteniendo en todo momento, su mirada fija en el pared.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aun a pesar que sabía que él no la estaba mirando; pero Ranma, sabía la respuesta de ella, aunque no se lo dijo con palabras. Lo había sentido perfectamente en su aura, en la forma en que lo defendía.

— ¿Tanto lo quieres? — decidió tentar un poco más a su suerte, a pesar de no querer saber la respuesta.

— Mucho — respondió ella feliz. Inevitablemente volteó a verla. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su joven esposa. Ahora entendía la razón por la que ella había evitado decirle en todo momento. Lo estaba protegiendo de él, su entonces prometido y ahora esposo. Aquel que le había robado eso que a él únicamente le pertenecía, también había osado robar el corazón de la joven.

— Entiendo — dijo agachando la cabeza, dándole la espalda y dispuesto a marcharse.

— Si tanto le quieres matar…me gustaría saber cómo — dijo ella repentinamente, haciéndole desistir de su próxima acción. Sintió la mano de ella tocar su espalda y abrazarlo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos —. Dime, Ranma ¿Cómo pretendes hacer que pague por quitarte ese derecho?

— Akane…yo — exhaló de golpe todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. No sabía que decirle, las ideas lo habían abandonado. Ni siquiera quedaba rastro del enfado sentido con anterioridad.

— Mírame, bobo — le pidió con dulzura, a lo que no se pudo negar. Ella tan solo le sonreía, lo cual lo hacía sentir confundido. ¿Cómo podía ella estarle haciendo eso? Ella amaba a otro; sin embargo le sonreía a él, como si nada. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? — ¿Aun quieres matar al tonto de Ranma, por haberme besado y luego no recordarlo? — preguntó coquetamente —. Porque déjame decirte querido esposo, él es muy fuerte cuando entra en trance convirtiéndose en gato — pasó un dedo por su mejilla, acariciándolo levemente y alejándose repentinamente de él.

Le parecía de lo más divertido verlo celoso; hacerlo sentir aún más celoso de lo que ya estaba.

Ranma la miró sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Se sonrojó notablemente avergonzado por su actitud. Todo ese tiempo muriéndose de celos, pensando que alguien más la había besado; tan solo para saber que había sido el mismo.

No podía creerlo. Él le había dado su primer beso y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

La vio reír, se estaba carcajeando del momento que le había hecho pasar. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, sonriendo ampliamente. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Ni siquiera había pensado en ese momento. Y como hacerlo, si para él no había contado como un beso. ¿Cómo tomar en cuenta algo que ni siquiera podía recordar?

— Tonta — murmuró sintiéndose felizmente correspondido. Al fin podía descansar de ese tormento. Él había sido el único en besarla, en poseer su cuerpo y su corazón de esa manera. De una extraña manera, ella se lo había hecho saber.

Ese pequeño momento, aunque había sido un tanto tormentoso, lo había llenado de dicha.

* * *

Hola a todos: D

Solo quiero agradecer por la espera. Esta vez me he tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado, aunque no era mi intención. No pude evitarlo, he tenido tantos pendientes que resolver, que apenas y me ha dado tiempo de continuar. Espero no se me vaya haciendo una costumbre XDD

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho.

Espero una vez más, les haya gustado el capítulo y poder traerles el siguiente lo más pronto. No pretendo demorarme, ya que necesito despejar un poco de mí tiempo lo más pronto posible; porque para aquellos que les encanta los momentos románticos y un poco melosos de la pareja, les estoy preparando un pequeño obsequio de San Valentín. Así que, espero poder continuar esta historia lo más pronto y poder publicar la otra sin demora, el día primero.

Saludos y besos para todos y nuevamente dispensen por la tardanza.


	14. Posesivo

Subió a su habitación en busca de su cuaderno de apuntes. Se regañó a si misma por haber olvidado donde lo había puesto. Solo a ella se le ocurría ofrecer su casa como punto de reunión para su grupo de estudio, ese preciso día.

Ranma pronto llegaría y ya estaba retrasada. Se habían visto relativamente poco durante casi quince días seguidos. Debido a que el joven se la había pasado trabajando turnos dobles y hasta triples. Y lo peor del caso, era que la mayoría de los turnos que le habían tocado cubrir, eran por las noches. Así que casi ni se veían y ni hablar de su intimidad, ese era un tema que había sido postergado de forma inevitable.

Suspiró derrotada, después de buscar sin éxito, bajo la cama de su habitación. Siempre había sido tan ordenada y meticulosa con sus cosas. No entendía como pudo haber perdido el dichoso cuaderno. ¿Cómo le explicaría a sus compañeros que no lo había encontrado y todos los apuntes necesarios para su proyecto se encontraban ahí?

Resopló resignada, esa no era opción, seguro se enfadarían con ella. Decidió revisar nuevamente la repisa y el librero. Nada, no podía dar con ello. Era inútil, parecía haber desaparecido.

Resopló molesta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, analizando rápidamente todos los posibles lugares donde lo pudo haber dejado en un descuido. De repente recordó un lugar que aún no había revisado. Se dio un ligero golpe en la frente, ¿cómo no la había pensado antes?

Corrió hacia la puerta y se dirigió a la recámara que compartía con su esposo. A pesar de que ahora compartían la misma habitación, la mayor parte de sus cosas aún seguían en la que solía ser únicamente de ella. Sobre todo las que utilizaba en la universidad.

Aun sin terminar de entenderlo, habían decidido que las cosas se quedaran de esa manera. Tal vez, había sido por el hecho de recibir las constantes visitas de Nabiki.

Visitas sorpresas que ni ellos mismos habían esperado.

Por alguna extraña razón que ni ellos entendían, habían decido dejarle creer que las cosas seguían como antes de casarse.

No estaban dispuestos a dejarle ver a la mediana de las Tendo y mucho menos a sus padres, que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Que habían logrado unirlos como una pareja y habían formado por fin su hogar. Que su alianza matrimonial se había consumado, como debía ser y por fin se encontraban juntos como marido y mujer.

No les darían el gusto de hacerles saber que todo había resultado como ellos esperaban.

Tal vez solo era por orgullo. Después de todo, como reconocerles que habían hecho una excelente elección al comprometerlos y casarlos de esa manera, tan fuera de lo normal.

No importaba lo agradecidos que se sintieran, no lo harían. Al menos no por el momento. Los harían creer lo contrario para que los dejaran en paz por un tiempo. Si es que podían, porque conociéndolos como los conocían, era pedir un milagro.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo de ella. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el aroma de él mezclado con el de ella le impregnaran el olfato, trayéndole vívidos recuerdos de las noches que pasaban juntos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los recuerdos, recordándole lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios y fijó su mirada sobre la repisa de la habitación. Se acercó a ella y tomó el cuaderno que tanto había buscado. No pudo evitar sentirse tan tonta por no haber pensado en buscarlo ahí en primer lugar. Pero quien podía culparla, si todo lo que tenía en mente era la hora en que llegaría Ranma.

Estaba dispuesta a alejarse de la repisa para abandonar la habitación, pero algo llamo su atención. Era el álbum que Nabiki les había regalado en su última visita, el mes anterior.

Lo tomó y se sentó sobre la cama. Acarició la portada, la cual estaba adornada con sus nombres en letras doradas y un par de alianzas unidas como símbolo de lo que representaba ellos.

Comenzó a pasar con lentitud cada una de las páginas, en las que se encontraban adheridos los recuerdos de su celebración nupcial

Sin poder evitarlo detuvo su mirar en una fotografía donde ambos posaban con una sonrisa. En aquella podía observar con claridad a Ranma con una mano sobre su cintura apretándola con fuerza hacía él, lo cual en ese momento llamo mucho su atención.

Guiada por la curiosidad comenzó a pasar una página tras otra, descubriendo apenas imperceptibles sonrisas en cada una de ellas. No lo podía creer, no se había dado cuenta que ese día sin querer habían sonreído y actuado con normalidad. De manera inconsciente habían disfrutado de su enlace.

Por mucho que habían intentado ocultar su felicidad, la cámara lo había captado todo. Le pareció realmente increíble lo que el propio subconsciente podía llegar a hacer. Cada fotografía demostraba lo felices que ambos se encontraban aquel día.

Sin querer, sus corazones se habían revelado ante su orgullo y habían guiado todas sus acciones durante ese día. Y tenía la prueba en sus manos, esas fotografías le demostraban lo que ella no había podido ver en aquel momento.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención, obligándola a levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la seria expresión que tenía su esposo en esos momentos.

— ¿Quiénes son todos esos? — preguntó de manera fría sin siquiera limitarse a saludarla, como le era costumbre.

— Mi grupo de estudio — le contestó levantando una ceja, incrédula ante la actitud del joven.

— No conozco a ninguno de ellos — dijo apoyándose de la puerta tal y como ella lo había hecho momentos antes. Lo vio llevarse la mano a la frente y sobarse la sien. Parecía irritado —. Creí que Chizuko era tu compañera de estudio.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Podía verlo claramente, su esposo se encontraba celoso.

— ¿Estas celoso? — preguntó tentando un terreno que bien sabía era delicado, pero a ella le gustaba verlo en esa faceta. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verlo celoso por un instante.

— ¡Esos es ridículo! — le dijo acercándose a ella. En su expresión facial, podía ver claramente que estaba molestó. Sin embargo, a pesar de su enfado su reacción fue totalmente distinta —. No entiendo porque ese idiota me preguntó que hacía aquí, en la casa de Tendo — le informó apoderándose de sus labios y recostándola sobre la cama, mientras le comenzaba a impartir suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo. Sin siquiera pensarlo le correspondió con la misma pasión y énfasis, ocasionando que el ambiente de la habitación se tornara caluroso.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho? — preguntó justo en el momento que él se apoderaba de su cuello, haciéndola disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación que esa acción suponía —. Ese… es Reita… — pronunció en un gemido, ocasionando que el joven se detuviera en su tarea de manera brusca—. ¿Ranma? — lo llamó extrañada por su reacción. El solamente la miró con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido.

— Eres mía, Akane — le declaró sorprendiéndola por lo posesivo que había sonado. Ella sabía bien el grado de posesión de su esposo hacía su persona y no lo consideraba realmente malo porque demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Sus intenciones no eran para nada fuera de lo normal, ya que ella lo consideraba a él de la misma forma: suyo y de nadie más —. Akane…yo…— balbuceo avergonzado, pegando su frente con la de ella; lo cual le hizo entender la razón del problema.

— Solo lo dije para que supieras. No pienses otra cosa — intentó conciliar acariciándole la espalda en un intento de impartirle confianza y seguridad—. Es de la clase de quiropráctica. Chizuko no toma esa clase —, le aclaró para su tranquilidad a su joven esposo. Supuso que se había enfadado por haber mencionado el nombre de aquel joven, justo en su momento más íntimo —. En algún momento hable sobre el dojo Tendo y mencione que era la menor de tres hermanas, la heredera del dojo; pero por algún motivo no aclare ser una Saotome, esposa del heredero de artes marciales estilo libre…fue antes de que tú y yo… — se sonrojó bajando la mirada, arrancando una sonrisa complacida del rostro de su esposo. Haciéndolo olvidar el motivo de su enfado.

Ranma no perdió más el tiempo y embelesado por el sonrojo de su esposa, se lanzó sobre de ella volviendo a besarla con pasión y necesidad.

Ella le correspondió de igual manera, sintiendo la necesidad mutua de sus cuerpos, producto de la larga espera. Sintió las manos de él recorrerla con deseo, mientras la iba despojando poco a poco de su ropa.

El ambiente se había vuelto a tornar pasional e íntimo, se habían olvidado por completo de aquellos jóvenes que esperaban por ella en la sala, lo cual había sido un grave error.

Estaban dispuestos a apagar en ese momento, la necesidad mutua de sus cuerpos. Una necesidad que había sido acumulada durante dos semanas. Se habían extrañado de una manera increíble y no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

— Tendo… — escuchó la voz de Reita llamarla. Justo al mismo tiempo que había abierto la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se quedaron en shock por la brusca interrupción en su recámara.

— ¡Largo de aquí, estúpido! — gritó un furioso Ranma, el cual había tomado la manta cubriendo con rapidez la desnudez de su esposa— ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Akane? — preguntó interrogante y a la vez sorprendido el susodicho chico. Con la mirada buscó el rostro de la chica, la cual se encontraba viendo fijamente a su esposo con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

— Reita, no deberías estar aquí — fue todo lo que le dijo. Se encontraba totalmente avergonzada de ser descubierta en esa situación. Aquello le recordó que no estaban solos y el motivo por el que ella se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

— Y-yo lo-lo siento — se disculpó el joven Reita, mientras procedía a retirarse y cerrar la puerta. La pareja vio la puerta cerrarse lentamente y un mudo silencio invadió la habitación.

— ¡Ese cretino! — murmuró Ranma evidentemente molesto. Akane podía ver a través sus ojos la furia que lo estaba consumiendo.

El joven se encaminó hacia la puerta y tomó la manija dispuesto a abrirla. Tenía la firma intención de salir y darle su merecido a aquel muchacho que había osado invadir su privacidad y la de su esposa, pero se detuvo por unos instantes y apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Se sintió tan tonto por permitir que esa situación se diera. Él mismo había visto a aquellos jóvenes en su sala, por lo que se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera y olvidarlo.

No entendía como un artista marcial como él, podía haber perdido la concentración de esa manera. Sin embargo, sabía bien que desde que había hecho suya a su esposa, no podía evitar flaquear cada que la veía.

— ¿Ranma? — lo llamó su esposa, a lo que él no contestó ni se movió —. ¿Qué piensas hacer? — le preguntó preocupada de que fuera a hacer una locura. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de ella. Sabía muy bien que la molestia del joven, no era porque lo hubieran interrumpido. No era así de simple. Más bien se encontraba enfadado a causa de ella, de verla pasar por un momento incomodo como ese.

Una sonora carcajada por parte de su esposo se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, haciéndola sentir un poco más tranquila.

— Creo que ya saben que no eres una Tendo — le dijo sin poder para de reír.

— O podrían estar pensando lo peor de mí — expuso ella con el ceño fruncido

— Lo dudo, señora Saotome — le dijo divertido acercándose a ella y acomodándose a su lado —. De todas formas, no me agrada ese chico. Pretende algo contigo — término de decirle, depositando un beso suave y tierno en sus labios.

— Tonto, eres demasiado celoso — le dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

— ¿Qué no estoy celoso? — le dijo desviando la mirada en un gesto infantil que a ella le causo gracia. Había cosas como los celos, que su esposo difícilmente podía expresarle de forma abierta. Sabía muy bien que todo tenía que ver con el orgullo del joven.

— Aja — le dijo burlándose de él. Ranma solamente frunció el ceño sintiéndose acorralado y descubierto —. Has llegado más temprano — le dijo ella, olvidando totalmente el tema

El joven solamente levantó los hombros y se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura.

—Deshazte de esos idiotas — le dijo depositando un beso sobre su frente. A pesar de no parecer nada fuera de lo normal, entendió el trasfondo de esa orden. Él quería estar solo con ella, sin interrupciones. Y no lo culpaba, ella deseaba lo mismo.

— Lo siento, Ranma, tendrás que esperar. Este proyecto es demasiado importante para nosotros — le dijo sonriendo con picardía y abandonó la habitación.

— Boba — murmuró molestó.

. ***

Inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire de manera pausada, antes de bajar las escaleras. Seguro sus amigos querrían saber acerca de lo sucedido y el motivo de sus tardanza.

Se arregló el vestido y bajo con lentitud, hasta que se asomó por la sala.

— Akane, ¿dónde te habías metido? — preguntó una joven rubia, de ascendencia occidental.

— Más bien diría, ¡¿Con quién te habías metido?! — Dijo una joven de cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura — ¡Tan guardado que te lo tenías!

— No digan tonterías — expresó con molestia el joven Reita —. Estoy seguro que Tendo tiene una buena explicación para esto. No creo que sea algo serio.

— ¿Qué no es nada serió? — Se burló un joven castaño, el cual sabía lo mucho que a Reita le gustaba Akane —. ¡Si hasta llave tiene!

Akane los vio reír y suspiró mientras enarcaba las cejas. Sabía que armarían todo un circo con la situación. Agradeció internamente, que ni Chikuzo ni Tomoko estuvieran ahí. Mucho menos Eiichi. Seguro que se mofarían del vergonzoso momento que había vivido si se enteraban.

— Vamos, Tendo. ¿Acaso piensas dejarnos intrigados? — animó la rubia —. No seas egoísta, comparte la información.

— Si no te importa, a mí me gustaría conocer a ese ¡bombón! — dijo la joven de cabello negro. Akane frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la joven, pero no la culpaba. Al final de cuentas, no sabía porque las chicas siempre se sentían atraídas hacia su esposo.

— No soy Tendo, soy Saotome. Akane Saotome — dijo decidida a acabar con la embarazosa situación. Los jóvenes la miraron confundidos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada debido a la seriedad de la joven señora Saotome—. El joven que vieron, es Ranma Saotome, mi esposo — declaró sonrojada, acabando con la diversión de sus compañeros.

— ¿No estás hablando en serio? — preguntó Reita con seriedad, a lo que Akane negó con la cabeza.

Los jóvenes volvieron su atención a su proyecto, evidentemente avergonzados de haber molestado de esa forma a la joven señora. No dijeron nada más, a excepción de las chicas que de vez en cuando le hacían preguntas indirectas a la joven haciéndola sonrojarse.


	15. Eres sexi

— Eres…sexi —

La habitación lucía como un auténtico campo de batalla. El reguero de ropa por toda la cama y el piso, eran indudablemente, símbolo del desastre generalizado en persona. Prendas volaban desde el armario, en dirección a una pequeña cesta de color azul, abandonada junto a la cama. Lamentablemente, la puntería de su agresor no era la mejor en ese momento, haciendo terminar cada una de ellas, en diferentes partes de aquel espacio.

— Creo que esto, fue una mala idea — murmuró la joven señora Saotome, apartándose ligeramente del armario, para poder observar el caos que había dejado. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, de haber comenzado con sus labores de limpieza y orden. Al menos esa había sido su idea inicial, producto del cruel aburrimiento que había estado teniendo, desde un par de semanas atrás.

Que el compañero de Ranma se hubiera enfermado, le había supuesto la monotonía típica de un matrimonio, que apenas y tienen tiempo de cruzar palabras. Había escuchado aquellos documentales en la universidad. Todos hablaban acerca de cómo la relación se enfriaba al paso del tiempo, de lo aburrido que comenzaba a tornarse la vida marital, y lo más importante, de la disminución de la pasión. Sí, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina diaria.

Pensó en todo eso por la mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que apenas se veían. Un "ya me voy", "ya llegué", "muero de hambre" y "estoy muerto"; eran todo lo que conformaban sus conversaciones. Esas pequeñas frases, eran prácticamente el único intercambio obtenido por parte de su esposo, hacia ella.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse de alguna manera, alejada de él. Las vacaciones en la universidad no habían sido de gran ayuda, puesto que estas, le habían hecho ver de forma estrepitosa, su realidad.

Comenzó a recoger todo, acomodándolo nuevamente dentro del armario. No pudo evitar pensar, en la tarea que le esperaba, cuando decidieran volver a Nerima. No sería tarea fácil empacar todo, ya que se había puesto cómoda en el que consideraba su hogar. Comprar tantas cosas, no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero, su esposo se tenía la culpa por alentarla a ello.

Una pequeña caja llamo su atención, haciéndole olvidarse de todo lo demás; mientras una sonrisa pícara, adornaba su rostro. Observó el reloj, y con una decisión determinante en sus ojos castaños, corrió con la caja en mano, rumbo al baño. Si su relación había caído en la monotonía, ella iba a encargarse de cambiar esa situación.

—

—

Casi arrastraba los pies cuando ingresó a la residencia, y podía claramente escuchar su estómago quejarse por la falta de alimentos. Tanto trabajo extra, lo estaba matando, y ya no tenía cabeza para nada más. Lo único que lo motivaba, era ver la sonrisa de su esposa cada mañana o cuando llegaba por las noches.

— ¡Akane!, ya llegue — la llamó con ansías, pero extrañamente, la penumbra en la que se encontraba el interior de la casa, llamó su atención.

Caminó con parsimonia, escaleras arriba, intentando hacer uso de toda su calma, pero con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los temores del pasado, se habían hecho presentes, como cuando temía dejarla por un segundo y perderla por su descuido. No era normal tanto silencio. Las luces apagadas, solo podían significar la ausencia de la joven, lo cual le preocupaba en demasía, puesto que pasaba de la media noche.

Por la hora, supuso se encontraba dormida, y eso era lo que su corazón rogaba cuando giró la perilla de la puerta de su alcoba. Se quedó de una pieza, cuando la madera reveló lo que había detrás de ella. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, imaginó que vería algo como eso.

El desconcierto en el rostro del joven, era todo un poema para quien lo observara. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos perdidos en el centro de la habitación. Sus músculos se habían tensado, y el temor reticente de momentos antes, se había esfumado, siendo reemplazado por la turbación a sus sentidos.

Le era inaudito lo que estaba viendo, tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan excitante. El objetivo de sus pensamientos y su falta de cordura, se encontraba frente a él, de una manera en que jamás pensó. Con el rostro completamente rojo y la mirada gacha, las manos entrelazadas al frente de su regazo y un gesto infantil e inocente en sus facciones.

No pudo articular palabra alguna, mucho menos abandonar su posición. Seguía con la mano en el picaporte y la vista fija en ella, sin más reacción que el fuerte sonrojo, que parecía querer quemarle las mejillas.

El tiempo de silencio se extendió por minutos que parecieron interminables. La joven se impacientó ante la falta de reacción de su esposo, y frunciendo el ceño, levantó la mirada, enfocándolo.

Se sonrió traviesamente al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del muchacho, y darse cuenta de la posición en la que lo había puesto. Sabía perfectamente, que a pesar de toda la madurez y el cambio experimentado, seguía siendo él mismo chico tonto con el que la habían comprometido. Prueba de ello, era su reacia forma de celarla y su actual estado de petrificación en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, no había pasado horas intentando vencer su vergüenza propia, para dejar que tanto esfuerzo, valiera nada.

— Ranma, te van a entrar moscas — le dijo con una risilla socarrona, en alegato a su boca abierta, producto de la sorpresa recibida.

El joven reacciono ante las palabras de su mujer, pestañeó un par de veces y una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro. Fue entonces, cuando reparó con conciencia, en la vestimenta de su joven esposa.

La observó con descaro de la cabeza a los pies, sin perderse detalle alguno del atuendo de la chica, a la vez que sentía su cuerpo reaccionar, ante la visión de su seductora esposa, enfundada en un pequeño top y una diminuta falda en color blanco metálico, que apenas le cubría. Se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y la seguridad, nuevamente se hizo presente. Y con una sonrisa seductora, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, asiéndola hacía él.

— Deberías agradecerle a Nabiki — le susurró en el oído, acariciándola a través de la corta falda, que apenas llegaba a cubrir sus posaderas, haciendo a la joven arder, ante la sensación provocada por las manos del joven Saotome.

— ¡Pervertido! — le dijo empujándolo levemente, para apartarlo de ella, al darse cuenta que él había recordado.

¡Claro que él recordaba! Su cuñada había reemplazado el equipaje de su esposa, cuando a propósito los habían hecho perder en la búsqueda de la cabaña, donde sin saberlo, los casarían.

El joven soltó una sonora carcajada, ante la reacción de su esposa. Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado el estado en el que había arribado a su hogar, siendo reemplazado por una imperante necesidad de estar con ella. El agotamiento y el hambre, habían pasado a un plano secundario, haciendo de ella, su Akane, su principal prioridad.

La chica sonrió victoriosa, cuando el joven la beso con ansias, llevándola hacia la cama en el proceso. Como buena artista marcial que era, había ganado una batalla, casi sin proponérselo.

—

—

Sentada en el marco de la ventana, observaba el camino que recorrían cada mañana antes de ir al trabajo y la Universidad. ¡Cómo le encantaba esa rutina! Le recordaba mucho a sus días de adolescente, cuando caminaba junto a él a un lado de la cerca, para ir al instituto. Siempre juntos, acompañándose mutuamente.

Tampoco podía obviar, las discusiones que solían tener cada mañana, casi siempre. Todo porque al muy tonto le costaba despertar temprano.

Sus discusiones se debían al retraso y pereza del joven, o por el acoso por parte de sus otras "prometidas". A veces eran cosas triviales, como lo mucho que le molestaba a él, su mala cocina. O tal vez, cuando se ponía celoso de que siempre tuviera a P-chan entre sus brazos. Y ni hablar de la atención que le brindaba a Ryoga desde que se mudó al Dojo.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Por mucho que lo había negado, siempre había estaba celoso. Aunque no entendía la razón, después de todo, Ryoga era su amigo y nada más ¿Y de P-chan? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo un gesto negativo, eso sí que no lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera estar celoso de un cerdito? Si tan solo era una mascota.

Su esposo era un tonto celoso sin remedio y lo amaba por eso; porque de esa manera podía comprobar, lo importante que era ella para él. También era posesivo, demasiado según había podido observar. Aunque no era algo nuevo, si lo analizaba bien siempre había sido así, casi desde que lo conoció. Prueba de ello estaban las innumerables veces que la llamó y proclamó su prometida. Siempre había sido a la única a la cual había reconocido como tal ¡y de qué manera! Reclamándola como suya, como si de su propiedad se tratara.

Si lo pensaba bien, el daba por sentado su matrimonio desde que se les fue informado; justo después de que se les fue dejado en claro por su padre y sus hermanas, que ambos se casarían.

Sus hermanas, ¡Cómo les agradecía que la hubieran escogido a ella!

Aunque lo hicieran de forma interesada para evitar ser ellas, no importaba. Hubiese resultado realmente extraño, enamorarse del prometido de una sus hermanas. Si ese hubiere sido el caso.

Suspiró aliviada. Habían tenido suerte, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque era un hecho que se enamorarían como lo hicieron, y como evitarlo si vivían bajo el mismo techo y ambos tenían un carácter tan explosivo, tan lleno de orgullo. Simplemente, ese era su destino.

Colocó una mano sobre la superficie del cristal, aún seguían siendo unos tontos orgullosos. Solo habría que ver las innumerables peleas que habían tenido durante ese tiempo. Sin importar lo mucho que intimaban, sus peleas tontas no cesaban. Con solo recordar la que habían tenido unos meses atrás, cuando a ella se le ocurrió reunir a su grupo de estudio en su casa. El muy tonto había estallado en un ataque de celos, igual que siempre.

Debía reconocer que ella se tenía parte de la culpa; todo por orgullo… tonto orgullo.

Un estornudo interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos, recordándole la razón por la que se encontraba enferma. Seducir a su esposo, con el descenso de temperatura, no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Sobre todo, si la ropa era demasiado carente de tela. Aunque le había gustado la reacción de él, y en ese momento, no había sentido frio. Y lo mejor de todo, había logrado su objetivo: acabar con la monotonía.

— Deberías estar en cama — escuchó una muy conocida voz hablarle con seriedad, sorprendiéndola en el acto —, sigues siendo una chica testaruda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida al verlo.

— Me alegra saber lo mucho que me extrañas — reclamó con gesto infantil ante las palabras de su esposa — He cambiado turno con Masaru. Hoy te cuidare hasta que mejores...y creo que he tomado la mejor decisión — dijo lo último de manera altiva, con su ego en un alto grado por encima de su cabeza.

— Tonto — le sonrió con dulzura — solo que pensé, estarías trabajando.

Ranma se acercó a ella depositando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, el cual recibió más que gustosa. Sin embargo, el rostro del joven Saotome se tornó preocupado, llevando su mano a la frente de la joven.

— Boba, estas ardiendo — la regañó tomándola en brazos, una acción que se le había hecho costumbre, cuando quería llevarla a su habitación. Akane solamente se limitó a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejándose mimar. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo consideraba reconfortante — Debería de cuidarse un poco más, señora Saotome — le dijo recostándola sobre la cama. Abandonó la habitación unos instantes, para luego ingresar con una vasija de agua y unos paños, los cuales comenzó a colocar en la frente de ella.

Sonrió sintiéndose feliz de tenerlo a su lado, con el latente temor de quedarse dormida y despertar en una realidad, donde todo era como antes. Donde de alguna manera se encontraban distantes. Sin embargo, el ver la dorada argolla en el dedo de él, le dio sosiego.

— Eres muy testaruda, Akane. Mira que enfermarte, tan solo por portar aquel atuendo — le reclamó con suavidad. Tampoco podía quejarse, a él, le había gustado recibir tremenda sorpresa. Tanto, que no había reparado en la baja temperatura que había ese día.

— No recuerdo que te quejaras — habló cerrando los ojos, con las pupilas pesándoles por la fiebre — si no te hubieras tardado tanto. Me pase tres horas con eso puesto.

— Boba, tú y tus locuras — colocó otro paño húmedo, y pareció pensar un momento antes de hablar — Nabiki tiene buen gusto…

La mano de la chica, se impactó en su hombro, en un débil golpe juguetón.

— Idiota, no deberías ser tan pervertido — reclamó con el rostro enrojecido, y no precisamente por la fiebre. De solo recordar, lo poco recatado que era aquella ropa, se moría de la vergüenza.

— Jaja, te veías… sexi, Saotome — a pesar de su seguridad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sobre todo, porque pensó en lo bien que se vería, ataviada con otra de aquellas vestimentas.

— Tonto — murmuró quedándose dormida.

—

—

Hola a todos, que puedo decir ¡MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO!

Debido a causas de fuerza mayor, no pude seguir escribiendo más. Eso, y el haberme quedado sin inspiración para poder plasmar mis ideas. Ahora, después de…ya ni recuerdo cuanto, les traigo este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y poder estar de vuelta pronto. Deben saber, que la inspiración anda fuera de rumbo.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, y a los que me han dejado un review. Aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, aunque no lo parece. Quiero agradecer de forma particular y especial, a Mari y a Liz, sin su apoyo constante, no habría capitulo. Chicas, gracias por estar ahí, en el momento más difícil :)

Katy28x: Gracias por los ánimos, linda, me ayudan mucho :) Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero, aquí lo tienes.

KarynaD: Gracias por comentar y leer. Espero te siga pareciendo interesante la historia, y nuestro celoso Ranma, te siga conquistando.

kikyo4: Tienes razón, fue una situación bochornosa, pero divertida XDD

always mssb: Jajaja, sí, ella es Akane Saotome y creo que le gusta serlo.

elena 79: Jajaj, y, ¿Quién no? Creo que Akane, se pondría celosa, ¿no crees?

Kiko: Si, es todo un encanto el chico, cuando esta celoso. Nodoka estará feliz de lo varonil y atrevido que se ha vuelto :)

RosemaryAlejandra: jaja, pobres, ¡qué manera de interrumpir! Creo que Ranma, estaba impaciente.

Erza chan: Gracias por estar ahí, amiga *.*

Ni-chan Tendo: Si, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué interrumpir? Jaja. Aquí tienes linda, lamento la espera. Espero te haya gustado.

mire2006: Amigaaa, ¿caso clínico? Jajaja

calcioycobalto: Gracias, me alegra que haya gustado, y espero no seguir haciéndote esperar tanto n_n

Miztu Akari: ¡Qué dura e incómoda situación!, no los dejaron seguir jeje Esta vez, nadie nos interrumpio ;)

nubeRojiza: Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando. Creo que esta vez, me tarde demasiado.

Cjs: Gracias, espero te siga gustando.

stmag: Hola, me da gusto alegrarte aunque sea un poco :)

KOSKAORU: Es un placer compartir con ustedes estas locas ideas.

Gaiasole: Espero que este capítulo, haya calmado las ansías de leer, y si no, no importa, me tendrás molestando un tiempo con más ideas :)

akarly: Gracias por estar ahí, espero te siga gustando la historia.

cinthia akai: Espero te siga gustando, y la espera no haya sido tan larga :)

CHIQUI09: Gracias a ti por leer :)

Hikari: Gracias por seguirme, recibe igualmente un saludo, paisana XD

Paola: Todavía no acaba la historia, gracias por tenerla pendiente :)

maxhika: Gracias, linda, por estar ahí. Espero seguir divirtiéndote.

.Darling: Que bueno que te ha gustado, lamento la larga espera.

Allison: Espero lo sigas encontrando interesante :)

Claudia: No te preocupes, no me olvido de la historia, espero te siga gustando.

Tenubrium Sama: Amigaaa, sé lo mucho que te gustan estas escenas, espero que te haya causado emoción *.*

kira.4915: Gracias por leer, y pronto tendremos a Nabiki de vuelta :) Espero te esté gustando, la vida de casados de la pareja.

Y, a quien firmo como Guest: Lamento la tardanza.

Chic s, no me olvido de la historia, es solo que por alguna razón, no se daba la inspiración para mover las ideas. Espero estar de vuelta pronto con el siguiente capítulo.

¡Saludos, gente bonita!


	16. Paranoia: Nabiki al acecho

**—**

**Paranoia: Nabiki al acecho**

**—**

¸.•´¸.•*

Shibuya, dos años atrás:

El novio enfundado en un elegante esmoquin, sostiene la mano de la novia frente al altar, la cual sonríe emocionada. Sus ojos destilan alegría, y un brillo que bien podría competir con una estrella, puede apreciarse en aquellos hermosos irires color miel, la dicha que está sintiendo en aquel preciso instante.

Desliza la alianza con delicadeza, en el pequeño dedo de ella, dispuesto a sellar aquel maravilloso pacto que los unirá de por vida. Han esperado mucho tiempo por aquel momento, y la ansiedad los cubre. Tratan de disfrutar aquel maravilloso momento, que marcará sus vidas para siempre.

La chica sonríe, pero la dicha que siente en ese momento, es reemplazada por el terror en sus ojos. El novio a su lado ha caído a sus pies, inconsciente, tal y si fuera un muñeco de trapo; segundos después de que una espátula se impactara entre ellos, haciendo rodar la preciada alianza por los suelos.

Un artefacto chino, hace huir a un aterrado sacerdote, pero es detenido por una cinta de gimnasia en color negro. Los asistentes gritan e intentan huir despavoridos.

— No te permitiré que me quites a mi Ranma, bruja Tendo — se escucha en medio de una estruendosa y molesta risa.

— ¿Creer que quitarme airén, chica torpe?

— Ranchan se casará conmigo, Akane.

Las tres intrusas acorralan a la elegante novia, que las mira aterrada a través del velo nupcial, sin entender ni media palabra de lo que han dicho. No entiende, no logra comprender lo que sucede.

— ¿Qui-quienes son? — pregunta en un hilo de voz, mientras temerosa levanta el velo revelando su rostro.

— ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿dónde está Ranchan? — pregunta sorprendida la que sostiene una enorme espátula como arma. Las demás se cercioran de la identidad del chico, y se dan cuenta que han sido engañadas.

—

—

Un grupo de furiosos jóvenes, invaden la residencia Tendo, sorprendiendo a los habitantes por la brusca interrupción a la hora del té.

— Nabiki Tendo, exigir reembolso, habernos engañado — reclama la joven amazona. La susodicha, ni siquiera se inmuta ante el pedido.

— ¿Dónde están? — exige la joven Kuonji, con molestia. Quiere saber dónde será la verdadera ceremonia, está dispuesta a impedirla y el tiempo es crucial.

— Tranquilos, ¿Por qué el alboroto? — pregunta la mediana con cinismo.

— Shampoo no pagar un solo yen — declara molesta, ante la deuda que adquirió, que evidentemente es una estafa.

— Te recuerdo que has firmado un contrato Shampoo — le hace ver sonriente — en todo caso, no les he engañado, les di una información acerca de una boda, pero no dije cual.

— Tonta plebeya, exijo saber dónde está mi querido Ranma — pide impaciente la joven Kuno, ella también quiere hacerse cargo de arruinar aquella boda nuevamente. No está dispuesta a permitir que Akane Tendo, se quede con el preciado premio — No permitiré que esa boda se lleve a cabo.

— Tranquilos, que no se va a realizar una boda, ni ahora, ni a futuro — declara sonriente, para tranquilidad del enojado grupo — pero no los exime del contrato.

— Ser tramposa, Tendo — resopla la joven china, derrotada. Pero una tranquilidad incipiente invade su pecho, al saber que no hay peligro de perder su futuro al lado de quien le dará los hijos más fuertes de su tribu.

— Dime ahora, ¿Dónde está mi hermosa rosa?— pide saber Tatewaki, con su tono dramático, en espera de la preciada información. Lo único que quiere, es poder correr a los brazos de su amada — debo declararle mi amor.

— Lo siento chicos, pero esa información, no está en venta — dice la joven, a sabiendas de que ha ganado una buena suma, al ver su plan marchar a la perfección — …por el momento. Akane se ha ido a estudiar a la Universidad y Ranma, ha debido ir con ella.

— Mi querido Ranma se ha ido a estudiar, para casarse conmigo dignamente — dice soñadoramente la joven Kodachi Kuno, seguido de los sueños de cada uno de los seguidores de la peculiar pareja, que se encuentra ausente.

Nabiki sonríe complacida, sus ganancias se han asegurado.

¸.•´¸.•*

**—**

—

Cerró el libro y resopló fatigada, nunca pensó que la vida sin los herederos se volvería tan aburrida. Levantó los hombros y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para entretenerse, sería ir de compras.

Han pasado dos años, y aun no se acostumbra. Los negocios que hace, ya nos le parecen tan divertidos como antes. Tal vez, es necesario un poco más de emoción en su vida. Pero como hacerlo, sus padres le estaban pagando muy bien por mantener el secreto. Sin duda, debe hacer algo para obtener un poco de diversión bien pagada.

— Creo que es hora de hacer una pequeña reunión — dice con malicia, dispuesta a salir de la monotonía y el aburrimiento.

Observa con atención a Ryoga, y una idea magnifica se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

— ¡Ryoga! — lo llama impaciente, y con la emoción floreciendo por cada uno de sus poros, mientras ondea la mano llamándolo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción, adorna su rostro. Esta lista para recibir un poco de emoción, y ese, solo será el inicio.

—

—

Evadió su mirada, intentando retomar el control de la situación. Que ella lo mirara de esa forma, lo ponía muy nervioso y evitaba que pensara con claridad. Debía reconocer que tenía un muy buen punto, no lo podía negar; pero, ¿cómo decirle que no quería estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo? Eran tres semanas, eso para él, era pedir demasiado. No sabría cómo resistir la distancia sin poder verla, sin saber cómo se encontraba. Pedirle algo como aquello, suponía para él una crueldad inimaginable a sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Nabiki pedirle algo como aquello? Volver a Nerima, sería para él volver al caos y a la alocada vida de antes. Lo peor del caso no era volver, sino hacerlo solo, sin ella. Y estaba seguro que cuando regresara a su lado de nuevo, traería consigo a todos esos locos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acabarían con la tranquilidad de sus vidas, y de su matrimonio. No estaba seguro de estar listo para volver a vivir tantos malentendidos.

¡Y tan bien que lo habían estado pasando todo ese tiempo!

Recordó que la única razón por la que había tolerado las locuras de sus amigos y sus padres por tanto tiempo, había sido ella. Entonces, ¿qué fundamento tenía para él, tolerar todo de nueva cuenta? Porque estaba seguro, que apenas pusiera un pie en Nerima, le caerían encima como buitres tras su presa. Los acosos y persecuciones, darían comienzo de inmediato. Todos querrían una explicación acerca de su ausencia. Era cien por cierto seguro, que aún no sabían de su boda con Akane o de lo contrario, ya habrían dado con ellos hace mucho.

— Vamos, Ranma. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? — concilió su esposa, en un intento de convencerlo. La miró con seriedad, intentando transmitirle a través de su mirar, lo que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos. Ella lo miró con ternura y una sonrisa cautivadora, capaz de desarmar al más poderoso de los enemigos, haciéndole saber en ese instante, que no sería capaz de darle un no por respuesta.

Un resoplido escapó de sus labios al sentirse derrotado por ese gesto. Ellos no eran el típico matrimonio demostrativo, pero con pequeños gestos como aquel, podían derrumbarse el uno al otro. Ella poseía sobre él un extraño efecto, que le dificultaba expresar en palabras claras, lo que sentía o pensaba, tal y como le estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Si bien era cierto que entre ellos había comunicación, de vez en cuando, las cosas no eran tan simples. Había momentos como ese, en los que él regresaba a esa etapa de su relación, como cuando eran adolescentes y temía decirle las cosas. El temor de ser demasiado vulnerable y la inseguridad de expresar sus sentimientos, se hacían presentes algunas veces.

Y, ¿a quién engañaba? No quería dejarla sola, y mucho menos sabiendo que estaría rodeadas de aquellos chicos de la universidad. Chicos que para él, eran normales. Chicos capaces de darle lo que él no podía, que se movían al mismo nivel de ella en cuestión educativa. Un detalle, que a él le hacía una gran diferencia, y de alguna manera, lo llenaba de un cierto temor.

Recostó la cabeza sobre la puerta, levantando la mirada hacia al techo; mientras un profundo y casi imperceptible suspiro, escapaba de sus labios. Sabía que no tenía motivos para sentirse así, puesto que ella le había demostrado estar con él, incondicionalmente, tal cual era. Entonces, ¿Por qué esa constante insistencia de su parte, de sentirse indigno de ella? ¿Por qué prestarle demasiada atención a su maldición, si ella le decía que no le molestaba? ¿Y si solo lo decía para no lastimar sus sentimientos? ¿Y si se cansaba de estar casada con un fenómeno como él?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando asustar esas ideas. Lo menos que quería, es iniciar una discusión por todas esas dudas, que a él lo asaltaban sin razón aparente.

— No lo sé, Akane — dijo no muy convencido, intentando sonar lo más neutral y seguro posible — podría ser una treta de tu hermana.

— Sabes que es muy posible, Ryoga suele perderse muy a menudo — le hizo ver con una sonrisa, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, en una actitud pensativa — es raro que no lo haya hecho todo este tiempo. ¡Todo un record! — dijo lo último, entre emocionada y sorprendida.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó confundido, no entendiendo lo que quiso decir con aquello.

— ¡Perderse, Ranma, perderse! — dijo con impaciencia, ante la lentitud de su esposo — Nabiki ha logrado mantenerlo en el dojo todo este tiempo ¿No crees que eso es raro?

—¡Tienes razón! — exclamó sorprendido. Tan ocupado estaba pensando en él y sus miedos, que no había reparado en ese detalle.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo, tal y como un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en invierno. Su tranquilidad había terminado. No necesitaba ir a Nerima por tres semanas y hacerse cargo del dojo. Solo bastaba con la suerte de su amigo, su falta de orientación y su gran olfato para encontrar a Akane. Eso, y un poco de tiempo sumado a su gran magnetismo, para atraer los problemas. Eso era todo. Ni más, ni menos. En poco tiempo estarían como cuando estaban comprometidos.

— Ves, te dije que no puede ser tan malo — le dijo ella, con una sonrisa triunfal. Estaba casi segura, que lo había convencido.

No es que le agradara mucho la idea de separarse de él, y mucho menos sabiendo que lo enviaría a manos de ese grupo de locas, que lo creían de su propiedad. Pero Nabiki tenía razón, ella era la heredera del dojo, y por tanto, era su responsabilidad. Y quien mejor que Ranma para suplir a Ryoga.

— Lo voy a pensar — fue la escueta respuesta que recibió, acompañado de un suave beso en la frente.

Quiso replicar, pero el joven ni tiempo le había dado. Tal y como cuando eran adolescentes, había desaparecido por la puerta a la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No podía enfadarse con él por eso, porque su reacción, solo le confirmaba lo que ella esperaba; no quería apartarse de su lado.

— Bobo — susurró sonriente. Ya pensaría en una alternativa para no tener que dejarlo ir solo. Además, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Shampoo hiciera de las suyas. ¡Eso, ni hablar!

Su semblante cambió repentinamente, adquiriendo la apariencia de su adolescencia, con los celos a flor de piel, quemándole interiormente.

—

—

— Rayos, ¿Por qué ahora que todo iba tan bien? — se lamentaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Su andar era despacio y su semblante preocupado.

Durante toda la mañana, no había hecho más que pensar en todo. Tan preocupado estaba, que su jefe lo había creído enfermo y lo había enviado a casa, sin darle tiempo de explicar nada. "No quiero que contagies a los clientes", fue todo lo que le había dicho, antes de despacharlo con un regaño por intentar replicar. Eso lo había puesto de mal humor, puesto que era donde menos quería estar. Sin embargo, después de una vueltas en el parque y un par de platos de ramen, había decidido que lo mejor sería enfrentarlo como lo que era, un artista marcial entrenado. Esa era una batalla más, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Había decidido que lo mejor era ir a buscarla y llegar a un acuerdo con ella, antes de que cambiara de opinión y se retractara de su decisión.

En un autoreflejo alimentado por la paranoia, se movió de manera repentina, ocultándose tras un buzón. Observó a todas partes, en espera de ver lo que había temido todo el día; pero no vio nada. Un par de peatones lo miraron con extrañez, pero él siguió su camino como si nada. Respiró profundamente buscando calma, pensando que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Un par de calles más adelantes, ese mismo sentimiento y esa presencia que se le hacía tan familiar, habían turbado su quietud nuevamente. Esta vez se percató de mirar con cautela, antes de llamar la atención; pero un hidrante roto, acabo con todo su esfuerzo convirtiéndolo en una hermosa pelirroja.

— Lo que me faltaba — resopló enfadado, con la vestimenta mojada y holgada, que cubrían su nuevo aspecto. Eso no podía ser bueno, para nada bueno. En todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar, muy contadas ocasiones se había transformado de esa manera: por accidente. Lo normal era que la lluvia se hiciera cargo de ello, pero él había aprendido a ser precavido, evitándolo de la mejor manera posible. Ya eran muy contadas las ocasiones que caminara al lado de Akane, como una pelirroja, así que ese suceso, era una mala señal.

Se sacudió un poco el agua, acomodó su trenza y procedió a buscar con la mirada, rogando en su interior estar equivocado. No vio nada, nuevamente, estaba paranoico. Desde que supo que Ryoga estaba perdido, ya no podía tener tranquilidad. Estaba seguro, que en cualquier momento Pchan aparecería de nuevo en sus vidas.

Se detuvo frente a un local, donde las paredes estaban compuestas por cristales que parecían grandes espejos, se hecho una mirada, dando cuenta de su deplorable aspecto. Definitivamente, su día no era normal. No tenía opción, iría a verla en ese cuerpo y no le apetecía para nada.

—

—

Aventurándose caminó entre los estudiantes que iban y venían en pequeños grupos, charlando y riendo entre ellos, y sintió celos de saber que ese era el mundo de ella, y en donde él, ya no formaba parte como cuando iban al instituto.

Algunos estudiantes lo miraron con curiosidad. Ver a una joven y hermosa pelirroja, mojada y rondando por el campus, no era común; sin embargo, él no le presto la mínima importancia. Su prioridad, era encontrarla.

No tardó en divisarla, se veía hermosa y radiante con esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, y que lamentablemente en ese momento, no estaba dirigida a él. Frunció el ceño, aun sin entender la razón de todo su enfado, parecía que el día había iniciado mal. Lo peor de todo fue cuando vio a un joven aproximarse a la chica y colocar su brazo sobre su hombro. Sus celos se habían encendido al máximo, y su actitud posesiva, estaba fuera de control.

La acción de aquel joven no era más que camaradería, pero no lo noto.

Se acercó con pasos firmes y decisivos, dispuesto a poner a aquel sujeto en su lugar. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie tocará a su esposa. Era de él, se había casado con él, le pertenecía solamente a él.

— ¡Akane! — la llamó secamente, guiado por los celos y todo el estresante día que había tenido. La joven se giró sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre, en esa muy conocida voz.

— Ranma…— susurró extrañada de verlo ahí. Después de la manera en que había desaparecido por la mañana, no habría esperado verlo pronto y mucho menos ahí. Una sonrisa alegre se formó en sus labios, la cual fue opacada por la acidez del muchacho.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? — reclamó, observando amenazante a aquel joven que seguía apoyado de ella, sin ninguna reserva. El resto del grupo, lo observó curioso y dispuestos a indagar lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — la joven se puso a la defensiva, ante el comportamiento de su esposo — ¿por qué vienes así?

— ¿Así como?, ¿sin avisar? — se sintió dolido, sacando sus propias conclusiones — Ya veo que estas a gusto… por eso quieres que me vaya — apunto el brazo del joven, haciéndole ver el motivo de su disgusto. Un murmullo se formó entre los presentes, y Akane frunció el ceño ante la desconfianza de su esposo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, idiota?! — su aura se elevó, le gustaba verlo celoso, pero en ese momento, él estaba fuera de control.

El orgullo de ambos surgió como en el pasado. Se miraron el uno al otro, retándose, amenazándose, dispuestos a ganar la contienda en contra del otro. En solo cuestión de unos momentos, se habían transportado al pasado, a su época de instituto.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir así?! — lo enfrentó enfadada. Con esa pregunta, ella había terminado por darle el empuje necesario, para caer en aquel círculo vicioso de su adolescencia. Porque por mucho que pelearan después de casarse y convivir íntimamente como lo que eran; un matrimonio, sus peleas eran diferentes. Durante ese tiempo, su orgullo se había aplacado, el no osaba herirla de la misma manera.

— ¡Estúpida chica sin atractivo! — habló despectivamente, sin pensar. Estaba cegado y descargaba toda su frustración en contra de ella — ¡Eres mi esposa, ¿lo olvidas?!

Las miradas se posaron sobre ambos, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Aun Chizuko los miró sorprendida. Nadie siquiera podía imaginar que aquella peliroja, era en realidad Ranma. A diferencia de cuando vivían en Nerima, nadie se había percatado de la maldición del joven.

— ¡El que lo olvida eres tú, fenómeno! — se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando acallar lo que había dicho, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo vio bajar la cabeza con tristeza. Estaba dolido, lo sabía. Dos años sin llamarlo de esa manera, y por el calor del momento, lo había arruinado — lo…lo siento…Ranma…yo…no quería…no…

— Olvídalo…entiendo perfectamente — dijo con una sonrisa triste, dándole la espalda. Ella quiso acercarse a él, pero se había marchado. Una tonta discusión por algo que ella creyó había solucionado. Había tomado la decisión de ir con él a Nerima y en vez de eso, todo había salido mal. Pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Tan solo se había defendido.

— Ranma— susurró con tristeza.

A diferencia de ella, sabía que él aún no superaba por completo el asunto de su maldición.

—

—

Subió presurosa las escaleras e ingreso a su recámara con brusquedad. La decepción minó su rostro, cuando no lo vio ahí. Sin duda, se había marchado. Con el mismo énfasis con el que había llegado, volvió a salir, dispuesta a darle alcance.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo con brusquedad, un muy conocido sonido, llamó su atención.

— ¡Pchan! — exclamó con felicidad al verlo correr hacia ella, hacia sus brazos. Había extrañado a su pequeña mascota — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — preguntó extrañada, antes de estrujarlo contra su pecho.

El pequeño animalito gimió feliz, al fin había encontrado a aquella chica, que hacía un tiempo no veía y que había extrañado en demasía.

— ¡Oh, Pchan! Me alegra que estés aquí — dijo con sinceridad, pero con un ligero aire de culpabilidad. Había extrañado a su mascota; pero, no le había hecho falta y en ocasiones se había olvidado de él.

Quiso retomar su camino, dispuesta a continuar con su pequeña mascota en brazos, pero lo pensó detenidamente. Ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero no lo seguiría. Pensó que lo mejor sería darle su espacio, aunque por dentro deseaba ir con él. Ella, estaba segura que volvería, sino, ella misma iría a buscarlo y lo traería de vuelta.

— Vamos, Pchan, debes tener hambre — dijo con tristeza, y retornó su camino a su casa, no sin antes mirar con anhelo el camino que supuso él había seguido.

¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•*¸.•´¸.•

Si, ya sé, esta vez me pase. No me gusta mucho meterme al drama, pero creo que cuando llega con inspiración, no se le puede rehuir, por muy suave que sea. La ventaja, ellos ya están casados XD


	17. Te extraño

**.**

**.**

**Te extraño**

.

.

— ¡Akane, eres una pilla! — exclamó Tomoko, ansiosa de iniciar una charla de lo más interesante. Akane la observó afligida, por mucho que se había pasado evitando a sus amigos durante tres días, parecía que la suerte había dejado de sonreírle ese día —, ¡no sabía que tenías ese tipo de orientación! — terminó la joven, sentándose frente a ella.

— ¡Eres mi heroína! — dijo Eiichi con los ojos brillando de la emoción, y tomándola de las manos, descubriendo por primera vez un fetichismo que lo hacía temblar con entusiasmo.

—Vamos, vamos, chicos, déjenla respirar. No hay que agobiarla con tanta charla sin sentido — escuchó decir a Chizuko, detrás de ella, sintiendo un profundo alivio — ¡Cuenta, ¿cómo es?! Debe ser una experiencia extraordinaria, aunque de lo más extraña ¿Desde cuándo engañas a tu esposo con esa pelirroja?...te lo tenías bien guardadito, ¡eh! — Su alivio se había, de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Suspiró llena de pesadez ante el barullo que estaba armando el grupo frente a ella. Los vio observarla en espera de sus respuestas a las interrogantes y, una sonrisa torcida fue todo lo que pudo darles.

—N-no…no es lo que creen — dijo riendo con nerviosismo, llena de vergüenza. Se puso de pie y, en un descuido de los confiados jóvenes, abandonó la cafetería siendo perseguida al instante por el entusiasta trio.

—¡No seas cruel, cuéntanos de emocionante relación con tu "esposa"! — los escucho gritar entre risas, atrayendo la mirada de los alumnos del campus.

Resopló molesta, con las mejillas ardiendo de tan solo recordar lo sucedido. De pronto, ya no era tan divertido seguir asistiendo a clases, con aquellas extrañas ideas cruzando por la cabeza de sus compañeros. "Debería poner en orden sus gustos", le había dicho uno de sus profesores, cuando se había enterado de lo sucedido. "El señor Saotome no estará de acuerdo con esta situación", le había dicho el jefe de Ranma, el día que se lo había encontrado por casualidad en el centro comercial. No entendía como se había enterado del asunto, pero comenzaba a sentirse realmente incomoda.

De pronto, Nabiki le resultaba de lo más inofensiva, comparada con el grupo de comunicativos amigos que se había ganado en la Universidad. Parecía que fueran la voz de un diario cotillero dentro de su círculo de conocidos.

—La culpa de todo esto, la tiene Ranma. ¿Verdad, Pchan? —dijo con el ceño fruncido, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño animal, el cual se sentía en la gloria al ser apretujado de esa manera tan poco reservada — Pero ya verá cuando regrese — continuó, obteniendo el apoyo del pequeño animalito, quien chilló pensando en lo mucho que haría pagar al joven cuando lo tuviera en frente.

Pchan, se acomodó sonriente en el regazo de la chica, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y quietud de aquella habitación. Se sentía realmente feliz de saberse nuevamente, parte de la vida de la joven y, lo mejor de todo, lo que más emoción le causaba, era saber que dormía nuevamente con ella como no hacía desde que ella había abandonado el dojo y Ranma, no estaba ahí para impedírselo.

La joven señora Saotome suspiró con tristeza, a sabiendas de que extrañaba en demasía a su tonto, impulsivo y celoso esposo. Al bajar la mirada hacia su regazo y observar a su mascota dormir profundamente, tuvo la sensación de que su tranquilidad había llegado a su fin. Pchan, era parte del alocado mundo que se movía alrededor de ellos en Nerima, entonces, ¿qué garantía tenía de que como aquel cerdito, los demás no tardarían en encontrarla?

—Ranma — murmuró inquieta, como quien sabe que el final se acerca.

—

—

— Maldición, ¿Cómo me deje meter en esto? — murmuró enfadado el joven Saotome. Se encontraba guarecido en lo alto de un árbol, en espera que los sus locos amigos dejaran de buscarlo. Sabía muy bien que su regreso a Nerima, no sería nada apacible; pero no pudo evitar pensar en la mínima probabilidad de estar equivocado.

No podía creer que su joven esposa lo hubiera convencido de volver en cuanto Nabiki se lo había pedido, alegando que el dojo necesitaba de su ayuda. ¡Claro, ella se había quedado en Yokohama, a salvo de todos los problemas que representaba su estadía en dojo Tendo! Todo por culpa del tonto de Ryoga, que se había perdido de nuevo.

Apenas llevaba un par de días ahí, y ya quería huir como jamás había pensado. Recordó la cientos de veces que llegó a encontrarse en esa misma situación, y no pudo evitar reír con ironía por querer escapar en esos momentos. Por su mente vagaron los recuerdos de las veces en que analizó la razón de porque mantenerse en Nerima, aun cuando todo parecía realmente estresante. Sí, esa razón tenía un nombre, Akane Tendo. Ese había sido el único motivo, por el cual no había huido en su momento; porque desde el instante en que ella comenzó a formar parte de su vida, lo había anclado a su lado sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Ella era el mismo motivo por el que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse un día más en Nerima. La extrañaba como nunca pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a despertar cada mañana a su lado, a sentir su cálida piel junto a la de él. A llegar cada noche a su hogar y encontrarla en la sala, estudiando o habiéndose quedado dormida, en espera de su llegada.

No pudo dejar de observar el cambio tan radical que habían tenido en sus vidas durante esos dos años, posteriores a su boda. Aquella chica antipática, la misma que se había convertido en su prometida y se había propuesto tacharlo de un fenómeno pervertido, era la misma chica que le brindaba su apoyo y amor incondicional en el presente. Todo con la misma o aún mayor fuerza que en su adolescencia. Se habían convertido en seres indispensables el uno con el otro.

De un salto bajó de aquel árbol, dispuesto a regresar al que había sido su hogar desde que había regresado de China. Soportaría con paciencia las horas faltantes para volver con ella, su esposa. Al menos lo intentaría, porque ganas de tomar el primer tren de vuelta a Yokohama, no le faltaban.

— Ya llegué — se anunció dejando su calzado en la entrada de la casa, esperando que su padre no hubiera acabado con la cena.

— ¡Pero mira nada más, sigues entero! — se mofó Nabiki de él, por lo que no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de disgusto. Después de todo era culpa de la mediana, por vender la información de su regreso.

—Todo esto es tu culpa — le recriminó con acidez a la joven Tendo.

—Ranma, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? — dramatizó la mediana, con fingida ofensa. El joven gruño ante la desfachatez de la joven.

— Solo te quedan tres días para encontrar a Ryoga y, yo volveré a Yokohama — dijo evitando prestarle mayor importancia, no quería caer en su juego. Pasó a su lado, observando de reojo la sonrisa cínica de la joven, y sin detenerse, se dirigió a la cocina. Moría de hambre y no se encontraba del mejor humor para tolerar las intrigas de su cuñada.

— No te preocupes — una sonrisa maliciosa se había instalado en el rostro de la mediana de las Tendo —, sé que mueres por volver con Akane.

— No digas tonterías — dijo con la mayor frialdad de la que pudo hacer uso, llevándose un vaso de agua a la boca—. Debo volver al trabajo, mis vacaciones ya se han terminado.

— A mí no me engañan, Ranma — lo miró con perspicacia. Él joven ni se inmutó, aun a pesar de la sorpresa. Lo que sea que su cuñada estuviere pensando, no podía ser bueno — No me creo que en dos años no le hayas tocado ni un solo cabello. Estoy segura que has hecho más que eso — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a la mesa para quedar frente al pobre chico que comenzaba a ser traicionado por sus recuerdos — ¿sabes que pienso? — le preguntó con malicia y el joven se tensó.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó tragando con dificultad, y en un intento por fingir indiferencia, dio otro sorbo al transparente líquido.

— Sus labios no son lo único que has besado — dijo divertida, mirándolo fijamente en espera de verlo flaquear. El joven casi se atraganta con el fresco líquido; mientras un intenso calor se comenzaba a apoderar de sus mejillas, ocasionado por las imágenes que cruzaron su mente en ese momento. Abogando a todo su autocontrol, dio un último trago, tomándose todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez.

— Estas loca, quién querría algo con esa…

— ¿Marimacho? — añadió la joven antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar — ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que piensas, Ranma? Estás algo rojo — dijo para vergüenza del pobre muchacho, y en un acto inesperado, Nabiki se acercó a él colocando una mano en su frente — mmm…podría ser que tienes fiebre.

El joven retrocedió instintivamente ante la sorpresa, lo cual, hizo que la joven dejará salir una sonora carcajada ante la actitud del chico. Ranma frunció el ceño, era más que claro que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya. La vio abandonar la cocina, riéndose y burlándose de él, y nuevamente, tuvo la certeza que no soportaría por mucho tiempo más, su estancia en el dojo.

—Tres días, solo tres días más — se dijo a sí mismo, tratándose de dar ánimos. Después de todo, solo sería una semana.

Sin mucho ánimo, se dirigió a las escaleras e hizo el recorrido hacia su habitación. Al menos, esa había sido su firme intención, hasta que se detuvo frente a aquella conocida puerta. Suspiró acongojado e ingresó a aquella habitación, la misma que en el pasado, fuera de su entonces prometida. A pesar de los cambios que la familia le había hecho, le seguía pareciendo la misma; con la excepción de que ahora estaba vacía. Pero estaba seguro, que aún conservaba su aroma.

Las imágenes de ella sentada en aquel escritorio, donde solían estudiar juntos; pasaron por su cabeza, como vividos recuerdos de su adolescencia. De las únicas ocasiones en las que podía estar a solas con ella sin que los hubiesen interrumpido. Eran esos los únicos momentos en donde podían convivir sin peleas a causa de su entrometida familia o pretendientes.

Por un momento le dio la ligera impresión de que había transcurrido mucho más tiempo del que en realidad había pasado. Esos dos años en los que su relación había cambiado drásticamente, le parecían a él, tal y como si hubiese sido más el tiempo transcurrido, recordándole lo mucho que la extrañaba a su lado.

La razón por la que estaba ahí, era muy simple: no pudo negarse, ¿y cómo hacerlo, si era ella quien se lo había pedido? Lástima que había podido decírselo, todo por sus tontos e infundados celos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, si seguiría enfadada con él, o si lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella.

Inhaló el aire con violencia, sintiéndose de lo peor. Sabiéndose merecedor del enfado de la joven señora, y mucho más. Era plenamente consciente de que su comportamiento no había sido de lo mejor, pero el temor a ser encontrados y saberla en peligro a causa de los locos que lo perseguían, lo había hecho perder la razón. Eso, aunado al hecho de saber que pasaría una semana sin verla.

Soportaría su tortura como lo que era, un hombre. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? La primera vez que había estado separado de ella, no la había pasado muy bien. De hecho, había sido una pésima experiencia.

Aquel día, cuando tuvo que ir a vivir con su madre, se parecía en demasía a esa misma y actual situación. Aquella breve separación, lo había llenado de extrema ansiedad y, desde ese preciso momento, le había quedado claro que ya no podría vivir sin ella. En su tierna edad de adolescente, se había irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Su corazón y su propia existencia, se habían fundido en un lazo invisible con el primer y único amor que perduraría hasta el fin de sus días.

Era inútil, estaba acostumbrado a ella, tenía que volver a su lado. No importaba el enfado, ni mucho menos el motivo de la pelea, la necesitaba.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta flexionando las rodillas hasta colocar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y enterrando los dedos en el cuero cabelludo. Estaba hecho un ovillo, sus pensamientos trabajaban tan rápido que no se percató del tiempo transcurrido entre sus recuerdos y el tiempo que había pasado metido en aquella habitación.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se levantó y, dirigiéndose a su habitación, tomó su mochila de viaje. Se iría esa misma noche sin importar que. No le importaba la hora que fuera, de hecho, era perfecto, así no lo seguirían.

— ¿Tan pronto ya te vas? — preguntó la mediana de las Tendo, al verlp pasar frente a la cocina. El joven palideció al escuchar la voz su cuñada. ¡Hubiera jurado que a esa hora, todos dormían en la casa Tendo!

— Te lo dije — respondió con la mayor claridad posible, sin rastro de duda — debo trabajar. No creo que a mi jefe le agrade que siga ausentándome. Seguro terminara despidiéndome.

— ¿Tu jefe o mi hermanita? — dijo la mediana con malicia — ¿temes que se enoje contigo, o que a tu regreso encuentres a Ryoga ocupando lugar?

—¡No digas tonterías! — reclamó molesto, dejándose llevar por las palabras de su cuñada.

Tan solo le costó una fracción de segundos para darse cuenta: Nabiki lo estaba tentando, quería hacerlo flaquear y que al final, quedará en evidencia — ¿A quién le importa lo que esa tonta haga? — dijo con dolor por lo que acababa de decir, apretando los dientes y recobrando por tan solo un momento la razón.

— Si te despiden, puedes trabajar en el dojo. Estoy segura que Akane puede cuidarse sola — dijo la mediana pasando a su lado — que estén casados, no los obliga a verse si no quieren.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Ya no sabía si querer hacer sufrir a sus padres, valía su propio sufrimiento. Pero no podía hacer nada, había sido idea de ella y él había estado de acuerdo.

—¡Maldición! — murmuró con enfado, al salir de la residencia. Nabiki sabía cómo molestarlo.

—

—

—2000 Yens — dijo la mediana de las Tendo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No ser necesario, poder seguir — dijo la amazona saliendo de la oscuridad.

—Como quieras — agregó la mediana con una sonrisa, levantando los hombros de indiferencia —, siempre estaré dispuesta a hacer negocios con ustedes.

Sabía perfectamente que su cuñado era demasiado astuto como para dejar que la amazona diera con él con tanta facilidad y, eso era muy bueno para sus planes.

—Suerte — le dijo a su "visitante", al momento que la vio salir detrás de Ranma.

—

—


End file.
